


Le trésor des falaises

by pillwstyles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, falaise, harry - Freeform, l'aiguille creuse, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, maurice leblanc - Freeform, normandie, étretat - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillwstyles/pseuds/pillwstyles
Summary: Normandie.Une semaine d’été où Louis qui déteste les vacances rencontre Harry, frivole et insouciant au bord des falaises d’Étretat. Sous une chaleur normande, une mer agitée, un vent léger, Louis découvre, explore et se cherche aux côtés d’un garçon qui souhaite alors, tout lui apprendre.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> C'est la première fois que je poste une fiction courte et aussi mon premier écrit sur cette plateforme.  
> Cet petit écrit raconte l'histoire de Louis & Harry le temps d'une semaine en plein été, en Normandie et surtout à Étretat. J'espère que vous aimerez leur histoire autant que je l'aime, moi. Une semaine d'aventure, de tristesse, de doutes mais surtout une histoire merveilleuse d'un premier amour.  
> N'hésitez à me donner vos avis sur Twitter : @pillwstyles
> 
> Love x

Vingt-trois heures. Louis déteste la fraîcheur qui vient lui coller au visage alors que des larmes dévalent sur ses joues. Il n’y a qu’une journée qu’il est ici et il a déjà envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir. Il déteste cet endroit où il fait aussi froid la nuit et pas assez chaud la journée. Pour lui, ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose, rien qu’à un simple trou paumé et il préfère la beauté de son sud natal. Quelle idée de venir passer une semaine en Normandie en plein mois de juillet quand il pourrait être en train de se baigner en pleine nuit dans la méditerranée ?

Il déteste ses parents de l’avoir obligé à venir ici et il a vraiment la sensation d’être un enfant qui ne peut pas rester tout seul plus d’une semaine. En plus, toutes ces connaissances sont parties à Cassis. Lui, il est obligé d’être ici, dans cet endroit pourri et misérable. C’est la première fois qu’il vient et il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi il n’aime pas l’endroit parce qu’au fond, c’est plutôt joli. Les falaises ont du charme, le village semble atypique et plaisant mais il n’a juste pas l’envie d’être là. Et puis sa mère l’agace avec ses réflexions sur tout et n’importe quoi, sur le fait qu’il est un peu trop stupide et un peu trop mal habillé. Alors Louis n’en peut déjà plus et ça ne fait qu’une journée.

Il ne pleure même pas de tristesse, plutôt de colère. Il a juste l’impression d’être un gamin qu’on ne comprend pas assez, qu’on ne veut pas comprendre, qu’on refuse d’aider. Il a mal aux pieds parce que ça fait des minutes entières qu’il marche en haut des falaises et il semble perdu. La vue est agréable, plaisante, le soleil est à peine couché et il se reflète sur l’eau grise et bleuâtre. L’eau n’est pas la même que chez lui, il l’a trouve moins éclatante, moins belle et peut-être même un peu fade. Pourtant vu d’ici, Louis peut admettre qu’elle est agréable à regarder.

Il ne sait pas s’il a envie de rentrer mais de toute façon, il a l’impression d’être si éloigné du centre-ville, qu’il serait prêt à dormir par terre. Il a croisé un terrain de golf fermé et quelques promeneurs mais tout est plutôt tranquille. C’est tout ce que Louis déteste amèrement : la solitude et la tranquillité. Puis il en a marre de ces sentiers trop compliqués à emprunter, de ses roches qui veulent le faire tomber et du bruit de l’eau qui semble brusque contre les falaises. À Saint-Raphaël, il n’y a rien de tel et Louis a déjà envie d’y retourner. Parce que sa chambre lui manque, le peu de ses amis et la mer aussi parce que celle d’ici ne lui convient pas. Rien ne lui convient réellement et Louis pleure sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Il est sûrement trop capricieux mais lui-même sait au fond, que c’est plus complexe qu’un simple caprice. Il ne sait juste pas qui il est, ce qu’il veut être, ce qu’il veut devenir. Louis n’en a pas la moindre idée et peut-être que l’endroit lui rappelle un peu trop ses échecs, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il plisse les yeux légèrement quand il aperçoit une silhouette, debout près du bord de la falaise. Louis est méfiant, il a lu des tas de panneaux le contraignant à s’approcher trop près de la mer car les roches sont fragiles et bancales. De toute façon, il n’a pas envie de s’y approcher mais de voir quelqu’un si proche du vide lui donne mal au ventre. La silhouette ne bouge pas, elle reste les bras ballants à regarder le vide et Louis déteste la façon dont la personne se tient… juste là. Il soupire parce que ce n’est vraiment pas le soir où il a envie de parler à quelqu’un. Il veut juste pleurer pour des raisons stupides, pas aller à la rencontre de quelqu’un qui est à deux doigts de s’écraser dans la mer agitée. Enfin c’est ce qu’il pense cependant, peut-être qu’il est juste là… comme lui, à errer sauvagement.

Lorsqu’il se retrouve près de la mer, enfin un peu éloigné tout de même parce qu’il a vraiment le vertige et qu’il n’a pas envie de tomber contrairement au garçon qui se tient là, il se rend compte qu’il est un peu bête d’être ici. Peut-être que sa mère a raison quand elle lui crie au visage qu’il n’est qu’un bon à rien. Il se sent vraiment stupide d’être à côté d’un garçon qui a l’air d’avoir son âge et qui regarde le vide. Louis n’aime pas la façon dont ses yeux se perdent dans la mer. Le dit garçon ne semble même pas remarquer qu’il se tient juste à côté de lui. Comme tout le monde, de toute façon. Personne ne le remarque jamais, ce n’est pas nouveau. Louis a envie de lui déposer sa veste sur ses épaules nues car il voit ses bras frissonnants et la manière dont son visage se contracte à chaque brise de vent.

Louis n’a sûrement jamais vu un tableau pareil mais à cet instant-là, il se sent mal à l’aise face au paysage qui se tient devant lui et face à ce garçon qui va bien dans le décor. Il a sa place sur cette falaise, au bord du vide, ses cheveux bouclés bougeant au rythme du vent et sa respiration s’accordant à l’écho des vagues. Peut-être qu’il est fasciné tout à coup par tant de beauté et de tristesse à la fois.

\- C’est pas vraiment un soir pour avoir envie de sauter d’une falaise, tu crois pas ?

Définitivement, Louis est bête et puis il se rend compte qu’à côté du garçon, il semble avoir quatre ans et demi. Il porte sa chemise à manches courtes et son pantalon de jogging qui ne lui va même pas, et puis sa casquette un peu trop grande qui cache ses cheveux maladroitement coiffés. Pourtant, le garçon tourne son visage vers lui et il sourit, un peu trop fortement.

Louis remarque ses yeux verts qui s’accordent à l’herbe fraîche des sentiers et ses fossettes trop grandes qui lui donnent l’air d’un ange. Louis ne connaît pas de garçons comme ça à Saint-Raphaël. Ils se dévisagent quelques secondes, qui paraissent trop longues parce que Louis a le temps de remarquer l’étroitesse de ses cuisses, la fermeté de ses muscles et la délicatesse de chacun de ses traits. Il est captivé par la longueur de ses jambes, fines et blanches et par son sourire, délicat et ravageur à la fois.

\- Et qui te dit que je voulais sauter ?

Sa voix est rauque et toute aussi douce que tout le reste et il a toujours son sourire collé au visage que Louis trouve indécent. Louis se encore plus stupide, si bien que le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il est timide et il n’a jamais vraiment eu confiance en lui. Et maintenant qu’il a l’impression d’avoir appris chacun de ses traits, il devient encore plus misérable.

\- Je… balbutie alors Louis. J’en sais rien.. Tu te tiens là, à regarder le vide… alors j’ai pensé que… tu voulais sauter.

Le garçon ricane légèrement en secouant la tête alors que Louis croise ses bras contre lui comme pour se protéger de sa stupidité. Il n’aurait sûrement pas dû s'arrêter ici et il aurait dû continuer son chemin feintant de ne rien voir. Il est tout simplement trop inquiet pour tout le monde, c’est un autre de ses traits qu’il déteste chez lui. La liste est longue, plus longue qu’elle n’aurait dû l'être.

\- Tu trouves que c’est un endroit pour mourir ? demande alors le garçon, avec une désinvolture certaine. Je mérite pire endroit, ici, c’est sûrement trop beau et trop agréable.

Incapable de se sentir à sa place encore une fois, Louis hausse les épaules. Qu’est-ce qu’il en sait après tout ? Tout le monde doit mourir un jour alors autant choisir l’endroit et celui-là paraît bien mais pas trop bien pour lui, selon ses dires. Il a l’immense sensation de ne pas comprendre mais encore une fois, ce n’est pas nouveau non plus. Louis a juste voulu se comporter comme une bonne personne. Il n’a plus rien à faire ici, après tout. Il n’allait pas sauter ? Tant mieux.

Il reprend son chemin comme si de rien n’était, feintant de faire semblant qu’il est rassuré par sa réponse alors qu’en fait, peut-être qu'il s’en fiche un peu. C’est sans compter la voix du jeune homme qui crie derrière son dos, courant alors derrière lui pour le rattraper. Louis soupire, légèrement. Ce n’est pas non plus un soir pour faire la discussion. Il remarque la façon légère dont il court vers lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux délicatement. Tout cela est un peu calculé mais si instinctif aussi. Louis lui trouve une assurance déplaisante et rassurante à la fois.

\- Attends ! s’essouffle le garçon. Je m’appelle Harry et toi t’es qui ? Je t’ai jamais vu par ici.

\- Louis. Et normal, je suis en vacances… pour une semaine.

Le dit Harry hoche la tête avec amusement et Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de trouver son prénom joli tout comme sa personne.

\- Cool. reprend Harry. Tu rentres chez toi là ?

\- Euh… ouais, mes parents m’attendent sûrement.

\- Ok, dommage. Il n’est pas tard, pourtant.

\- Je suis fatigué et puis de toute façon, il n’y a rien à faire ici.

Harry ouvre grand les yeux avec stupeur tout en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’admirer, allumer sa cigarette et il ne regarde définitivement pas quand il la porte à sa bouche, la faisant passer entre ses lèvres, les yeux concentrés. Il aimerait fumer, mais ses parents lui ont toujours interdit et il a trop peur de se faire engueuler. Harry semble… frivole, libre et désintéressé. Louis remarque même un tatouage sur son torse et si Louis n’est pas choqué, il est surpris. Il semble pourtant si jeune, ses parents le laissent-ils tout faire ? Louis aimerait avoir cette indépendance. Il l’envie, brusquement. Peut-être fortement. Mais Louis ne sait pas si cette envie est raisonnable alors il se résigne, après tout, il ne le connait même pas.

\- Rien à faire ? À Étretat ? s’exclame Harry, en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette. T’es là que pour une semaine, tu dis ?

Louis acquiesce, timidement face au jeune garçon. Il aime la façon dont il parle avec tant d’aplomb et de détachement. Il le trouve fascinant, brusquement. Et non, ce n’est pas parce que Louis trouve que ses yeux sont la plus belle chose qu’il est vu jusqu’à maintenant dans cet endroit misérable. Ce n’est pas du tout pour ça.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer qu’il y a plein de trucs à faire ici. Et que c’est le meilleur endroit où tu auras jamais été. Je veux dire, j’ai jamais été trop ailleurs mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a pas mieux.

\- Mais t’as rien d’autre à faire ? se défend Louis, perturbé.

\- Si sûrement, je pourrais aller voir la fille de la boulangerie et coucher avec elle, boire des bières avec mes potes sur la plage, fumer des joints sur le terrain de golf pour faire chier les vieux, aller au vieux marché pour acheter des bracelets.

\- Euh… bah pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

\- Parce que j’ai déjà fait tout ça. Et puis qui t’as dit qu'on ne le ferait pas ? On peut faire tout ça. Tous les deux. dit Harry, avec un sourire.

Louis ne fait pas la remarque qu’il ne coucherait sûrement pas avec la fille de la boulangerie et qu’il ne boit pas de bières, qu’il ne fume pas de joint non plus, qu’il n’a pas d’argent pour s’acheter des bracelets mais Louis sourit légèrement à son tour, troublé et s’imprégnant du regard d’Harry sur le sien. Il pourrait le regarder des heures, comme ça mais il est trop timide pour le faire. Puis il n’ose pas dire la vérité. Il ne veut pas passer pour un gamin, ni pour un bébé. Harry l’impressionne et Louis n’a jamais été impressionné par un autre garçon. Il aime bien la sensation même s’il est un peu perturbé. Il se sent vraiment comme un gamin et il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose, encore une fois.

\- Ouais, d’accord, pourquoi pas. répond alors Louis, un peu faiblement.

\- Génial, mec ! s’exclame Harry avec malice. On peut se retrouver demain matin devant le resto Le Galion. À 10h ?

\- Oui, j’y serais.

Louis n’a pas la moindre idée d’où se trouve Le Galion. Ni même s’il a envie de se réveiller aussi tôt pour aller visiter ce coin merdique. Mais il dit oui quand même parce que qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait faire d’autre ? Ses parents passent la journée soit avec leurs amis du coin et ne remarquerons même pas qu’il n’est pas là. Il suppose qu’il pourrait rester tout seul à regarder la télévision mais bon, il préfère sûrement passer du temps avec Harry. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il va faire, peut-être des trucs désinvoltes et libérateurs. Il avait définitivement envie de ça.

*  
*  
*

Louis n’a pas bien dormi. Leur location était une bâtisse trop près de la mer, pourtant pas à côté mais assez proche pour que Louis entende le bruit des vagues toute la nuit. Ici, la mer ne se repose définitivement pas. Il avait eu envie de crier toute la nuit aux vagues de faire moins de bruit jusqu’à ce qu'il se rende compte de ses bêtises. Il a peut-être pensé aussi à Harry, repassant les images de cette rencontre bizarre. Peut-être qu’il a rêvé ? Harry ne semble même pas réel. À Saint-Raphaël, les garçons sont souvent bronzés, grands mais un peu… jeunes ? Louis ne sait pas l’expliquer. Louis n’a jamais eu beaucoup d’amis garçons parce qu’il les trouve bêtes, justement. Il n’a jamais eu un quelconque sujet de conversation commun avec ses amis de classe qu’il trouve juste immatures et idiots. Harry lui est grand mais la pâleur de son teint et sa carrure déroute pleinement Louis. Peut-être est-il plus vieux que Louis avait pu l’envisager ?

Pourtant malgré le déroutement intense que ressent Louis face au garçon, il est parti tôt pour trouver le restaurant. Ce n’est pas si loin de sa location finalement mais Louis a vite compris que Étretat n’est pas si grand, bien au contraire. Tout est réuni un peu au même endroit, que ce soit les restaurants, les boutiques de souvenirs. C’est à peu près tout ce qu’il y a, en fait. Louis a juste remarqué un casino et il aurait aimé pouvoir y aller malgré son jeune âge. Dans une année, peut-être qu’il reviendrait pour essayer ? Mais il secoue la tête. Comme si, il voulait revenir ici de toute façon.

Il y a déjà du monde qui se balade dans les rues mais Louis ne trouve pas l’enthousiasme de l’été dans le sud. Ici, les gens sont calmes, presque silencieux. Il n’y a que le bruit des mouettes qui semble être le véritable son du village. Louis déteste les mouettes, par-dessus tout.

Il entend son prénom au loin et retire ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir Harry arriver vers lui. Merde, pense Louis. Harry semble encore plus impressionnant qu’hier. Il a une chemise ouverte sur son torse nu, dévoilant entièrement son tatouage que Louis n’ose même pas regarder. Son short en jean et ses vans le rendent beau à en tomber mais Louis essaye de ne pas y prêter attention. Harry se penche pour lui faire la bise comme s’ils se connaissent depuis des lustres, posant sa main fermement sur l'épaule de Louis. Il essaye de ne pas trop s’attarder sur la façon dont sa poigne était forte contre lui, presque paralysante. Harry a l'air enjoué, content et heureux. La tristesse d’hier semble dissipée pour laisser place à autre chose mais Louis ne sait pas quoi.

\- Alors tu veux faire quoi ? demande Harry, en lâchant l’épaule de Louis.

\- Euh… bah je sais pas. C’était pas toi qui était censé me montrer que Étretat était le meilleur endroit du monde ou je sais pas trop quoi ?

\- Correct, mon pote. lance Harry avec un clin d'œil. Je te demandais juste par politesse.

Le rouge lui monte aux joues face à l’attitude d’Harry qui semble encore une fois si désinvolte. Louis ne répond pas, perturbé. Il suit le garçon sans poser de questions, silencieux. Très vite, Harry monopolise la parole tout en marchant et en demandant à Louis de le suivre.

Louis l’écoute attentivement pendant des minutes entières, fasciné par la démarche du garçon et par la façon dont Harry a de raconter sa vie, si simplement. Il a dix-sept ans tout comme lui et il habite Étretat depuis qu’il a dix ans. Louis comprend pourquoi Harry semble connaître la ville par cœur. Il étudie dans un lycée à Fécamp, qui est à environ une trentaine de minutes d’ici. C’est ce qu’il déteste le plus apparemment, le fait que tout soit très loin et qu’il n'y a rien à proximité. Le pire, c’est l’hiver. Louis n’ose pas imaginer, déjà qu’il a du mal à supporter l’été ici alors l’hiver ? Non, définitivement il ne peut pas imaginer. Tous ses amis sont ici selon Harry mais il les fréquente quand bon lui semble. Il dit apprécier la solitude alors que Louis la déteste de tout son être. Ils semblent alors si différents à ce moment-là et l’écart entre les deux garçons semble ressembler à une montagne pour Louis. Il ne sait pas si c’était grave.

Harry ne pose pas de questions à propos de Louis et celui-ci semble le remercier pour ça. Il n’a pas envie de déballer sa vie comme Harry le fait maintenant. Et pourtant, il est intéressé par les paroles du garçon, plus qu’il n’aurait dû l'être.

Louis ne bronche pas quand Harry finit par lui avouer que le plus compliqué ici, c’était les relations. Louis n'y connait rien mais il ne veut pas le dire alors il acquiesce comme pour faire comprendre… que oui, il comprend. Il se sent tellement stupide. Harry a l'air d’être un bout-en-train et a l’air d’aimer la vie… dans tous les sens du terme. Louis n’est pas jaloux, c’était sûrement normal. Harry est très beau, sûrement le plus beau garçon d’Étretat… si ce n’est de la région. Il en est persuadé, il n’a jamais rien vu de tel. Alors oui bien sûr, il se doute qu’Harry doit faire tourner les têtes. C’est une chose d’y penser mais c’est autre chose d’entendre Harry le dire. Non, il n’est pas jaloux.

\- Et toi t’as quelqu’un alors ?

\- Mmh… non.

\- Oh ça va tu peux le dire, tu sais. T’as forcément quelqu’un chez toi non ? Un garçon ou une fille qui te plaît ?

\- Pas vraiment, je suis pas…. pressé de toute façon.

Il s’est arrêté en parlant, semblant de pas pouvoir marcher sans avoir trop honte de ses paroles. Louis ne veux vraiment pas que Harry se rende compte qu’il est si stupide. Il veut l’impressionner mais ne sait pas mentir. Harry sourit, laissant apparaître ses fossettes, si grandes que Louis a envie de les embrasser. Non il ne veut pas les embrasser, juste plonger le doigt dedans ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils sont devant la mer et Harry le regarde quelques instants, ses yeux sur les siens. Louis a-t-il dit une bêtise ? Sûrement et encore une fois le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il balbutie mais Harry pose une main sur le bras et hausse les épaules.

\- C’est rien tu sais, je veux dire, on s’en fout ? En plus, t'es vraiment mignon alors t’as pas de soucis à te faire.

Il serre un peu plus sa main sur le bras de Louis, en lui lançant un nouveau clin d'œil. Louis est liquéfié sur place. Est-il mignon pour Harry ? Il ne peut pas l’être, pas à côté de lui. Il ressemble à… un pauvre type qui ne sait même pas s’habiller et Harry est si… ravageur ? Ouais. Il a juste dit ça pour lui faire plaisir c’est tout. Parce que Harry est intéressant, gentil et protecteur. C’est ce que Louis a conclu. Il a aussi conclu que si quelqu’un devait le protéger, c’était lui parce qu’il le trouvait impressionnant et qu’il avait besoin de gens comme ça dans sa vie.

\- Je te propose qu’on monte là-haut, il y a une petite chapelle et puis quand on est tout en haut, on voit bien l’Aiguille. C’est la meilleure vue d'Etretat.

\- L’Aiguille ? demande Louis, perplexe.

\- Ouais, tu sais… Oh merde, tu connais vraiment rien au truc hein ? C’est pas grave, viens. Tu me suis ?

Harry tend la main à Louis qui regarde alors le geste comme une invitation à monter avec lui, main dans la main donc. Décidément, Louis ne comprend pas grand chose mais il lui fait confiance et puis, il s’en fiche un peu à vrai dire, de la vue et tout ça. Il fait ça pour faire plaisir à Harry. Il a bien vu dans son regard cette façon dont il a de parler de son village. Il aime son coin peut-être tout autant que Louis aime Saint-Raphaël. Alors il comprend, vraiment. Puis il est flatté parce qu’il se demande si Harry aurait voulu faire ça avec quelqu'un d’autre. Il espère secrètement que non.

Louis enlace la main de Harry. Elle est grande, ferme, un peu moite mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il se sent en sécurité dans la chaleur de la poigne d’Harry. Il apprécie cette sensation et se demande si un jour quelqu’un lui a déjà tenu la main comme ça, à part ses parents bien sûr. Ce n’est pas la même chose, évidemment. Ils ne se lâchent pas la main de tout le trajet qui est… long, très long, trop long. Louis n’est pas du tout un sportif, il déteste l’effort et encore plus pour des choses dont il se fiche complètement. Il essaye de ne pas trop s’attarder sur le corps d’Harry devant lui, qui ne lui lâche pas la main mais qui prend les devants. Son corps est grand, ses jambes fines mais musclées, l’étroitesse de ses cuisses auraient pu en faire pâlir plus d’un. Louis aime la façon dont Harry semble agile en montant les marches, il semble avoir emprunté ce chemin tous les jours de sa vie.

Mais Louis est maladroit comme toujours et franchement, il se maudit pour ça, sauf peut-être aujourd’hui. Louper la marche n’est pas quelque chose qu’il a prévu mais dans sa maladresse, il manque de tomber, Harry le rattrape de justesse pour le ramener vers lui. Ils sont sûrement un peu trop proches, tout à coup. Louis sent alors le torse d’Harry contre le sien, dur et ferme, grand et imposant contre Louis qui semble alors si petit. Harry sourit encore, comme toujours, amusé et il ne sait pas comment il peut supporter ça. C’est si… perturbant, encore une fois.

\- Tu tiens sur tes jambes ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Euh… je... désolé.

Harry secoue la tête, rieur mais toujours en refusant de lâcher la main de Louis. Non, il ne l’a pas même fait exprès mais le fait qu’il pense ça déplait à Louis. Il n’est pas ce genre de garçon à vouloir attirer l’attention encore plus envers quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine.

Ils arrivent finalement tout en haut avec un peu plus de temps que Louis ne l’aurait voulu mais il doit l’admettre, l’endroit est… beau. Plus impressionnant qu’hier, peut-être. La Chapelle Notre Dame de la Garde selon les dires d’Harry n’est pas grande ni même belle mais dans le décor, elle est particulièrement à sa place. Tout est vide mais elle est là et Louis a l’impression qu’elle est si seule parmi tout ça, un peu comme lui dans son existence et tristement, cela rend Louis encore plus peiné qu’il ne l'est déjà. Harry lui a lâché la main rapidement et Louis se sent presque vide. Il aurait voulu apprécier la chaleur de la poignée d’Harry encore quelques instants.

L’air est frais mais bon, Louis ne se souvient pas avoir connu ce genre d’été auparavant. C’est presque agréable, il doit l’avouer. Il n’aime juste pas la brise qui rend ses cheveux si fragiles. Il ne ressemble pas à ce qu’il aurait voulu ressembler, dans ce tee-shirt trop grand et son jean. Si ses cheveux commencent à faire n’importe quoi alors il est foutu.

Encore une fois pourtant, Louis sent une main venir sur son épaule et Harry derrière lui, se tient là, plus grand que lui, pointant du doigt quelque chose. Louis sent les boucles du garçon venir sur son visage, frôlant sa peau et son souffle froid contre sa joue. Il sent aussi la cigarette et autre chose que Louis trouve agréable. Il a cette odeur que Louis ne connaît pas. Dans le sud, tous les garçons sentent trop fortement et c’est presque irrespirable. Harry ne sent pas du tout ça, au contraire. Mais la manière dont il se tient là contre Louis est tout bêtement indescriptible. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Louis n’en sait rien mais cette façon dont Harry a de s’en foutre de tout et principalement de la façon dont il se comporte ne gêne en rien Louis. En fait, il se demande si c’est ça la chaleur des gens du nord ? Il l’apprécie alors, simplement, sans se poser de questions.

\- C’est ça l’Aiguille. souffle alors Harry en montrant la falaise d'en face, la falaise sur laquelle ils s’étaient rencontrés hier. Tu connais l’histoire d’Arsène Lupin ?

Louis secoue la tête, fasciné et impressionné. Il aime la façon dont Harry veut tout lui raconter, avec cet air mystérieux et impénétrable.

\- C’est un livre de Maurice Leblanc. Il y raconte l’histoire d’Arsène dans son livre, L’Aiguille Creuse. Beau livre. Il est dit qu’un trésor se cache là-bas, le trésor des rois de France.

\- Et… Il existe vraiment le trésor ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j’ai été vérifié ? dit Harry avec amusement.

\- Je sais pas, t’en serais pas capable ?

\- Avec toi, si peut-être. conclut Harry en se détachant légèrement du corps de Louis.

Louis ne dit rien mais il préfère ne pas tirer de conclusions sur cette attitude qu’a Harry. Il est comme ça, désinvolte et libre, amuseur et frivole. Il doit se comporter comme ça avec tout le monde et Louis est plutôt flatté de faire partie de ce tout le monde pour être honnête. Même s’il aurait voulu être le seul, il sait qu’il en demande déjà bien trop. Louis continue de regarder l’Aiguille fasciné et perturbé, pensant qu’au final, il aurait aimé trouver ce trésor là avec Harry s’il avait pu le faire. Louis ne connaît rien à ces choses, il déteste la lecture pour être honnête.

Harry allume à nouveau une cigarette et Louis se retient de lui dire qu’il fume bien trop à son goût. Il n’est pas son père, cependant et encore moins son ami alors il se tait, feintant de ne pas s’en préoccuper. Il aurait voulu rester là des heures. Il ne sait même pas combien de temps s’est écoulé depuis leur départ ce matin mais il a l’impression que ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Le simple fait que son estomac semble lui réclamer à manger lui prouve subitement le contraire. Il est peut-être déjà midi passé.

\- Dis Harry ? demande alors Louis.

\- Oui, Louis ?

\- Est-ce que c’est une grotte là-bas ? Le trou au milieu de la falaise ?

Harry s’approche une nouvelle fois, envoyant sa fumée contre la joue de Louis sans vraiment en faire exprès. Louis le regarde, émerveillé par sa façon de faire. Ses doigts longs sont si délicats et la simple cigarette contre sa bouche est une sensation merveilleuse pour Louis. La façon dont ses yeux se contractent à chaque fois qu’il porte la cigarette à sa bouche et dont son visage se relâche à chaque expiration rend Louis admiratif. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la partager avec lui, fumer pour la première fois à ses côtés. Cela le fait frissonner sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- On l’appelle le Trou à l’Homme. On a pas le droit d'y aller parce que les gens ont été plus d’une fois bloqués là-bas à cause des marées. Enfin, je crois que l’accès est autorisé seulement à des heures précises. Je n'y suis jamais allé mais ouais c’est une sorte de grotte mais il n’y a rien de bien intéressant. C’est ce que les touristes veulent toujours visiter ici, comme si un immense trou était si fascinant. Ce n’est pas la meilleure chose d’Étretat.

\- C’est peut-être l’interdit qui les fascine ? Le fait de se dire qu’ils risquent peut-être de se retrouver coincés ? La plupart des gens aiment le danger.

\- L’aime-tu ? questionne alors Harry, intrigué.

\- J’en sais rien, en fait. répond Louis, timide. J’ai jamais essayé quoi que ce soit de dangereux mais j’en ai pas envie. Je veux dire, ça sert à rien à part risquer sa vie pour rien donc je suppose que je ne l’aime pas.

\- Moi je l’aime, il te fait sentir vivant et crois-moi, parfois tu as besoin de ça.

\- Pourquoi tu fais quoi comme genre de choses dangereuses ?

Harry regarde Louis, le regard imperturbable et un sourire en coin. Il est si… si quoi d’ailleurs ? Louis ne trouve même pas les mots. Il sait que ce n'est pas sain d’autant admirer quelqu’un en si peu de temps mais bêtement, Louis a envie de tout apprendre. Louis a envie de vivre et si pour vivre alors, il doit faire des choses dangereuses en compagnie d’Harry alors oui, il le ferait. Louis a envie d'apprendre aux côtés d’Harry. Celui-ci se rapproche une nouvelle fois, légèrement et puis Louis ne remarque même pas la façon dont son visage s’approche de son oreille, rapidement. Il sent le frôlement de sa bouche contre son cou qui le fait déglutir et non Louis n’est absolument pas perturbé par leur nouvelle proximité. Il n’a pas la moindre idée de pourquoi cela le rend fou à ce point parce que personne ne l’a jamais rendu si… dépendant avant ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

Louis voulait tout savoir de lui, justement.

Et d'un coup, il ne sent plus le souffle d'Harry contre sa peau. Il s’est écarté aussi rapidement qu’il s’est rapproché et Louis se sent vide. Il ne pense pas au fait qu’il aurait aimé que les lèvres d’Harry touchent son cou. Ce n’est pas normal, non ? Surtout en si peu de temps. Louis veut savoir, il veut tout savoir de ce garçon qui le fascine déjà. Louis veut essayer, apprendre, entreprendre. Il veut être un homme comme Harry.

Parce qu’il se sent comme un garçon auquel Harry ne peut pas prêter attention bien longtemps et cela lui fait peur.

\- Tu veux aller à la plage te baigner ? La mer est bonne, l’été. Je pense que mes amis doivent déjà y être, ça serait sympa.

Louis hoche la tête, déçu peut-être. Il aurait voulu rester toute la journée seul avec lui, marcher et lui tenir la main. Il aurait voulu que Harry lui raconte des histoires sur le trésor encore et encore et ça aurait été la meilleure journée de son existence. Mais Harry n’est pas son ami et n’est pas non plus aussi niais que Louis. C' est un homme, qui aime la vie et parfois qui a envie de voir ses amis, qui a envie de se baigner comme tous les jeunes de son âge, sûrement pour regarder les filles en maillot de bain ou les garçons en short de bain, peut-être ? Louis est déçu mais ce n’est pas la première fois.

*  
*  
*

Louis est tellement mal à l’aise qu’il a envie de pleurer, encore une fois et il est embêté par son attitude puérile dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire. Il repense souvent aux mots de sa mère, qui le trouve incapable, trop enfantin, pas assez mature et bien trop à l’écart des autres. Il n’en fait même pas exprès mais à cet instant là, il se demande si finalement, elle n’a pas raison.

La plage d’Étretat est belle si l’on aime les plages de galets. Or, Louis est habitué au sable fin et définitivement, il hait les galets. Il parvient à peine à s’allonger, ça lui fait trop mal au dos et puis ce n’est pas du tout agréable. Le soleil tape fortement et Louis regrette presque d’avoir dit qu’il faisait froid en Normandie. Il fait bon la matinée mais chaud l’après-midi, pas aussi chaud qu’à Saint-Raphaël mais Louis n’aime pas cette chaleur-là. La plage est bondée, il y a beaucoup de cris d’enfants et Louis est là, assis en tailleur regardant la mer au loin. Il jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui joue dans l’eau avec ses amis.

Il ne se souvient plus de leurs prénoms à tous, il a seulement retenu le nom du garçon qu’Harry a mis dans l’eau tout à l’heure, Maël. Louis trouve le prénom ridicule mais au final, il a une tête à s’appeler comme ça. Il a peut-être été stupide encore une fois de penser qu'Harry se comporte de la sorte seulement avec lui. Harry est comme ça aussi avec Maël, dragueur et libre. Louis a eu le temps de les regarder, longuement et il se demande peut-être si les deux ont un passé commun. Il en est presque persuadé rien qu’à la façon dont Maël a pris Harry dans ses bras en arrivant à la plage. Il y a aussi deux filles dont Louis ne se souvient plus des prénoms et c’est tout. Il ne leur a même pas parlé, juste des simplicités, c’est suffisant.

Et puis Louis se déteste pour ne pas avoir le courage d’enlever son tee-shirt devant les autres. Chez lui, c’est différent, il n’a pas trop honte de lui parce qu’il a l’habitude. Ici, il n’est habitué à rien et surtout pas aux regard des autres. Louis n’aime pas son torse, pas assez bronzé même si un peu doré et pas assez ferme. Il préfère avoir trop chaud plutôt que de se montrer. Il mange son sandwich qu’Harry lui avait acheté gentiment avant de venir ici. Il n’est pas très bon mais Louis a apprécié le geste, vraiment. Il aurait juste préféré que Harry mange avec lui plutôt que de jouer stupidement dans l'eau avec Maël.

Il voit davantage l’Aiguille dont Harry lui a parlé plus tôt et Louis est admiratif. C’est très beau et puis tout le reste aussi. Ce n’est pas si terrible mais Louis a juste envie de pleurer pour ne pas être à sa place ici, pas assez comme Harry et ses amis. Il pense subitement à ses parents, peut-être qu'il aurait dû les prévenir qu’il ne comptait pas rentrer avant quelques heures ou peut-être que finalement, il a envie de rentrer maintenant. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici, vraiment. Ça avait été une bonne journée mais pas parfaite. La matinée l’avait été, cependant.

Il ne sent même pas Harry s’étaler à côté de lui sur sa serviette jusqu’au moment où il reçoit un peu d’eau sur lui parce que Harry secoue ses cheveux. Louis déglutit vraiment quand il pose son regard sur le corps mouillé du garçon. Ses cheveux tombent sur son front, et son corps pâle mais un peu doré subitement, est trempé. Son short de bain lui colle aux cuisses et Louis ne s’attarde pas davantage sur ses jambes. Son tatouage sur le torse, un papillon imposant est luisant et Louis a envie de poser ses doigts dessus. Il est charmant, incroyable, fascinant et tous ces adjectifs que Louis n’a plus en tête. La façon dont son corps s’est allongé sur la serviette donne envie à Louis de se jeter dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais bouger. Son torse se relève et s’abaisse au rythme de sa respiration rapide, essoufflé par ses efforts dans l’eau.

\- Tu ne te baignes pas alors ?

Louis secoue la tête, un peu embarrassé mais sans donner plus d’explications. Harry sort alors une bouteille d’eau de son sac à dos, enlevant le bouchon pour porter le goulot à sa bouche. Un filet d'eau coule sur son menton, dû au geste brusque du garçon qui avait juste soif. Il en propose à Louis mais encore une fois, il refuse parce que savoir que sa bouche peut être au même endroit que la bouche du garçon le rend encore plus confus qu’il ne l’est déjà. Harry se rallonge, grimaçant en protestant contre un galet mal placé qui a semblé lui faire mal au dos. Louis remarque son regard contre lui mais il préfère ne pas regarder de son côté. Il sait juste qu’il le fixe.

\- T’as pas chaud comme ça ?

\- Euhm… non ça va, je suis bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

Louis lui jette un coup d'œil alors que Harry s’est relevé sur ses coudes et c’est encore pire comme ça parce qu’il contracte les muscles du bas de son ventre et Louis aurait pu défaillir rien qu’à cette vue. Il mange la dernière bouchée de son sandwich en haussant les épaules, haussant les sourcil.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Ça va, j’ai compris, tu sais ? Tu ne te trouves pas beau, tu refuses de te montrer aux yeux de tous et moi je ne comprends pas.

Louis rigole légèrement, feintant de jouer l’humour car il ne peut pas croire qu’Harry le connaît déjà si bien aux bout de quelques heures seulement. C’est perturbant et peut-être que Louis a tort quand il dit que les deux garçons sont différents et que l’écart entre eux est trop grand. Jamais, depuis toujours, il n’a ressenti ce genre de connexion avec qui que ce soit. Il aurait peut-être préféré que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il n’est vraiment pas à la hauteur du garçon en face de lui.

\- Tu comprends pas quoi ?

\- T’es beau, Louis. Tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Euh… bah, j’en sais rien. balbutie Louis, douteux. Tu dois en voir beaucoup des touristes alors je suis certainement banal.

\- Oh ouais, j'en vois, tous les ans, à chaque vacances mais tu restes le plus beau des touristes que j’ai jamais vu.

\- Arrête, c'est faux.

\- Je te jure, tu me crois pas ? dit Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Maël est un beau garçon.

\- Ouais, bien sûr qu’il est beau. Faudrait être aveugle mais Maël, c'est pas pareil. Toi, je suis pas habitué, tu vois ? T’es nouveau et… mignon.

\- Fais attention, faudrait pas que tu t’habitues à moi alors.

\- Ça serait risqué, c’est vrai. avoue Harry, avec malice.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pourrais… m’y habituer, au fait que tu sois là.

Louis ne répond pas, il ne sait pas comment réagir ni même si c’était quelque chose de positif ou de négatif. Il ne préfère pas savoir. Harry est doué pour les mots, pour les paroles, pour faire rougir et Louis aurait pu s'y habituer aussi. Ils ne devraient pas, ce n’est pas bon. Louis n’est là que pour une semaine après tout. Harry l'oubliera, il n’était que de passage. Un ami de vacances, tout au plus même si Louis voit bien qu’Harry l’apprécie sans imaginer pourquoi. Harry est dragueur, c’est tout. Il aime plaire, flatter, s’amuser et Louis déteste ça autant qu’il adore la chose. Non, Louis n’est juste pas habitué. Il baisse juste la tête, jouant avec les plis de sa serviette.

Harry pose alors un doigt sur le coin de la bouche de Louis qui sursaute en posant son regard sur le garçon, perturbé. Le doigt d'Harry est encore mouillé, froid et salé. Louis peut le sentir rien qu’au simple touché de Harry contre le coin de sa bouche. Louis est figé, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, stupéfait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Leurs yeux se regardent figés dans le temps sans vraiment se préoccuper du reste. Le pouce d’Harry frotte délicatement la peau de Louis, son toucher est doux, calme. Il aurait pu définitivement s’habituer à ça, oui. Louis n’aime pas le regard que le garçon lui porte à cet instant là, il aime ça. C’est lent, attentif et presque protecteur. Oui, c’est ce que Louis perçoit en tout cas. Harry a les yeux si verts qu'il se demande réellement comment le garçon peut être réel. Et encore une fois, il veut tout apprendre.

Le doigt glisse alors en bas de sa bouche et Louis manque de fermer les yeux quand Harry, avec précaution, glisse son doigt sur sa joue. Les secondes s’écoulent, Louis ne préférant pas remarquer qu’Harry semble prendre son temps, caressant presque la joue de Louis, délicatement pour ensuite laisser tomber sa main dans les galets. Louis a l’impression qu'une décharge électrique l’a assommée. Il ne sent plus le contact d’Harry contre sa peau mais il en veut encore même si c’est seulement ça.

\- Tu avais une miette de ton sandwich… juste là.

\- Oh… merci. répond Louis, le rouge aux joues.

Le silence prend place subitement alors qu'Harry s’écarte légèrement pour se remettre à sa place. Louis fixe le large au loin, il se demande ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté de l’eau. L’Angleterre sûrement si Louis n’est pas bête, cela semble logique. Maël semble ne plus se préoccuper d’Harry et Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être heureux de se retrouver seul à seul avec Harry. Il aurait eu envie de dormir là pendant longtemps, des heures peut-être et se réveiller à ses côtés. C’est peut-être déjà ses vacances préférées.

Louis ne se pose pas de questions, il ne le veut pas. Il est bien, n’a déjà plus envie de pleurer et même si bien sûr, il se demande si la situation est normale, il préfère juste ne pas penser. Bien sûr, il pense à Harry mais c’est tout. Harry lui a parlé de plein de choses à faire pendant la semaine, il veut l'emmener au Vieux Marché même si Louis n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que c’est. Harry lui a aussi parlé de manger des frites au bord de plage parce qu’il n’a pas vraiment envie d'un restaurant. Louis non plus, d’ailleurs. Harry lui a même proposé de jouer au golf et de manger une glace. Et puis Harry lui a parlé du casino et même si les deux n’ont pas l’âge, Harry lui a assuré qu'ils allaient réussir à s’y rendre. Louis ne le croit même pas mais peut-être qu’un miracle peut avoir lieu. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il a hâte, cela semble banal dit comme ça mais rien n'est banal aux côtés d’Harry.

Ils n'ont qu'une semaine après tout. Et un jour est déjà passé.

\- Allez, viens dans l’eau, on peut jouer au ballon ou faire la course.

\- Je crois que je vais juste rentrer chez moi, je suis fatigué.

Louis se lève sans vraiment essayer de convaincre Harry qui semble déçu. Louis ne veut même pas rentrer, c’est une excuse. Il a juste besoin de calme, après tout et d’être loin de lui, subitement parce que tout est bien trop réel. Il a envie de dormir, de se réveiller et de passer une nouvelle journée avec le garçon. Aujourd'hui, il en a déjà bien assez fait. Il a juste enlevé ses chaussures alors il les remet rapidement et puis il rend la serviette sur laquelle il était assis à Harry parce qu'elle lui appartient. Harry s’est levé aussi mais Louis ne préfère même pas jeter un coup d'œil parce que voir Harry, torse nu allongé est une chose. Voir Harry torse nu, debout, devant lui est tout autre. Il n’est même pas encore sec et Louis se demande comment cela est possible. Il a envie de prendre la serviette pour la frotter contre lui même s’il ne semble même pas avoir froid.

\- Oh ouais, bien sûr, je te raccompagne alors. affirme Harry, en relevant ses cheveux en arrière et rangeant ses affaires rapidement.

\- Tu peux rester là avec tes amis, je suis pas très loin je crois, ça devrait le faire.

\- C’est pas grave, je veux quand même te raccompagner.

\- Ok alors, merci. déclare Louis, timidement mais heureux en quelque sorte.

Harry remet son tee-shirt au plus grand désespoir de Louis qui aurait sûrement voulu admirer son torse sur tout le chemin du retour mais il pense préférer cette solution plutôt que de voir Harry se balader comme ça devant tout le monde. Il voit le garçon faire un signe à Maël et il ne préfère pas souligner le fait qu’il remarque tout de suite son air mécontent à la vue du départ d’Harry. Louis jubile un peu, souriant presque sans trop le montrer. Mais il n’est pas bête, il sait qu’Harry le rejoindra sûrement après l’avoir raccompagné et ça l’agace beaucoup.

Ils longent tous les deux la plage en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les galets mais de remonter les quelques marches vers le chemin goudronné. Il doit être dix-sept heures tout au plus mais il y a encore du monde qui se balade. Beaucoup mangent des glaces et Louis remarque des enfants qui admirent la mer à travers des petites jumelles installées juste là. Certaines personnes sont encore attablées sur les tables des restaurants, finissant leur dessert. Louis rêve alors lui aussi d’une grosse glace au spéculoos mais ne le fait pas savoir ou peut-être d’une crêpe au chocolat ou à la crème de marron. Harry le suit silencieusement parce qu’il ne sait pas vraiment où est la location de Louis mais il doit sûrement connaître le chemin. Si Louis avait du courage, il aimerait vraiment lui demander s’il a aimé sa journée, s’il a passé un bon moment en sa compagnie, s’il voudrait recommencer demain. Mais Louis n’est pas courageux, pas le moindre du monde.

Il a même peur de rentrer chez lui, peur de devoir expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il n’est pas rentré de la journée, pourquoi est-ce qu’il a sûrement la marque de bronzage ridicule de son tee-shirt contre son cou. Il sait pertinemment qu’il va subir les remarques de sa mère. Elles sont quotidiennes, habituelles, pas nouvelles. Il ne peut juste pas les éviter. Il espère seulement rentrer, prendre une douche tiède et peut-être regarder un film ou lire un livre, penser à ce qu’il ressent aussi. Mais ça lui prendrait bien trop de temps parce que Louis ressent beaucoup de choses inexplicables à cet instant là, qu’il refuse de comprendre.

Le chemin dure à peine quelques minutes et Louis s’arrête devant la petite maison. Elle est simple, n’a pas du tout le charme des autres maisons que l’on peut voir à Étretat, plutôt petite mais convenable. Les parents de Louis ne sont pas les plus riches du monde et louer une maison comme celle-ci, ici, vaut une petite fortune alors il s’en convient. De toute façon, dans quelques jours à peine, cette maison ne sera qu’un lointain souvenir.

\- Voilà, c’est là. murmure Louis, en se grattant la nuque. Merci de m’avoir raccompagné.

\- Je t’en prie, c’est normal.

Louis ne fait pas la remarque qu’il trouve Harry plus timide depuis la plage. Il a toujours cet air frivole bien sûr mais parfois il a l’impression qu’Harry cherche ses mots mais ce n’est sûrement qu’une impression. Harry ne peut pas être impressionné face à lui, c’est ridicule. Il voit le regard du garçon sur la maison alors qu’il place son coude sur la petite barrière, les jambes croisées reportant son regard sur Louis. Il y a un léger silence mais Louis se racle la gorge comme pour faire comprendre que voilà, la journée est terminée et peut-être qu’ils peuvent se revoir demain ou pas. Louis a envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui dire merci parce que la journée a été agréable et il n’aurait jamais su profiter d’une journée pareille tout seul et surtout ici. Mais Louis ne dit rien se contentant de sourire un peu, bêtement.

\- Bon et bah je te propose pas d’entrer, je veux dire… Mes parents sont un peu spéciaux même si c’est pas contre toi, bien sûr. bafouille Louis, gêné.

\- C’est pas grave. ricane Harry, en secouant la tête.

\- Passe une bonne soirée alors.

Louis s’apprête à passer la barrière, un peu retourné à vrai dire. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi mais comme d’habitude, tout est à cause de lui, de son attitude, de sa façon de sourire. Louis ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive et il a encore envie de pleurer parce que c’est beaucoup d’un coup à vrai dire. Il ne le connaît pas ce garçon mais c’est comme si, il avait l’impression de connaître certaines parties de lui, les meilleures en tout cas. Au fond, il veut juste aller pleurer dans sa couette parce qu’il ne sait faire que ça : pleurer. Pleurer parce qu’il ne s’aime pas, pleurer parce que sa mère ne l’aime pas, pleurer parce que lui-même ne sait pas aimer et pleurer parce qu’il ne sait même pas ce que lui-même aime.

Et Harry remue sûrement un peu trop tout ça, sans le vouloir. Louis ne peut pas le blâmer, ils n’ont pas choisi de se rencontrer au bord d’une falaise. Louis n’a pas non plus choisi que Harry le prenne sous son aile pour lui faire visiter un endroit pareil. Non, Louis n’a rien choisi mais à ce moment-là, il se rend juste compte qu’il aimerait que Harry le choisisse encore pour quelques jours.

\- Attends.

Il sent soudainement la main délicate d’Harry lui tenir le poignet l’empêchant de passer la barrière et se retourne, les sourcils froncés. Merde, n’est-il pas possible pour Harry de comprendre que Louis n’est pas capable de subir autant ? Il soupire faiblement fermant la barrière pour revenir sur ses pas, le poignet toujours sous l’emprise de la poigne d’Harry. Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer les frissons qui lui parcourent l’échine au contact du jeune homme. C’est le vent, rien que le vent et la brise de la mer, rien que ça.

Plus il regarde le visage d'Harry, plus il se rend compte finalement qu’il fait son âge. Bien sûr, il a la carrure d’un homme et en a l’attitude mais Louis parvient à déceler des subtilités d’adolescent de tant à autre. Il a le visage d’un bébé et sa peau semble douce comme de la soie. Il sent la main d’Harry se détendre davantage et Louis n’imagine rien quand il a l’impression qu’Harry caresse le dessus de son poignet, délicatement avec son pouce. Louis fixe la main d’Harry quelques instants avant de remonter vers son visage. Son tee-shirt laisse apparaître des traces d’eau dû à sa peau encore légèrement mouillée. Louis repense à Maël, au simple fait qu’il aurait voulu avoir le courage lui aussi de plonger dans l’eau aux côtés d’Harry pour le foutre dans l’eau. Il aurait tellement, tellement voulu ça.

\- Alors ? finit par dire Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Est-ce que c’est si nul que ça Étretat ? questionne le garçon, la voix tendre.

Sa main ne quitte pas son poignet et Louis a envie de demander pourquoi il continue de le tenir de la sorte alors qu’il est juste devant lui. Louis ne va pas partir en courant, quoi qu' il le voudrait sûrement parce qu’il ne sait pas comment il fait pour rester tranquille face à ça. Mais la question d’Harry fait tellement sourire Louis à cet instant là. Harry semble malicieux, fier de sa question, attendant la réponse. Oh Louis aurait pu lui dire tellement de choses. Il aurait vraiment voulu tout lui dire mais ce n’est alors pas la meilleure des réponses.

\- Je sais pas, tu ne m’avais pas promis une semaine de découverte et d’aventure ? Ça ne fait qu’une journée, Harry.

Louis est putain de fier de lui. Il a envie d’exploser de joie face à son assurance soudaine et à sa volonté primaire de revoir Harry, chaque jour de cette semaine horrible. C’est vrai non ? Harry lui avait dit qu’il lui montrerait absolument tout d’Étretat et lui avait précisément demandé le temps qu’il serait là. Puis c’est une bonne manière pour lui demander de le revoir demain, puis après-demain puis jusqu’à la fin. Louis a vraiment perçu une lueur d’éclat dans les yeux d’Harry à ce moment et un merveilleux sourire, beaucoup plus merveilleux que ceux qu’il avait déjà vu auparavant. Louis aurait pu pleurer pour ça, aussi. Putain, il est tellement dans la merde.

Il apprécie juste la façon dont Harry sourit à cet instant là, semblant tout aussi heureux de la réponse de Louis. Celui-ci ne préfère même pas savoir si sa mère le regarde par la fenêtre à ce moment-là, il se sent beaucoup trop bien pour se poser des questions.

\- Bien sûr oui, évidemment. Alors demain ?

\- Oui, demain.

Ils se sourient tous les deux parce qu’ils se reverront demain. Louis ne se préoccupe même pas de savoir si les amis d’Harry seront là, il s’en fiche un peu pour être honnête. Il est prêt à tout pour au moins passer quelques instants avec Harry de nouveau. Une mouette vint se poser juste à côté d’Harry et il sursaute, retirant sa main qui était restée au même endroit depuis tout à l’heure. Harry rougit… enfin non peut-être pas. Louis n’en sait rien. Harry n’est pas du genre à rougir mais pourtant Louis le trouve si timide tout à coup.

\- On pourrait aller chez moi pour regarder un film ? J’ai plein de trucs à te montrer dans ma chambre puis on pourrait aller manger une glace après ?

\- Chez toi… oui, ça me va, c’est bien.

Louis feint de faire remarquer que ce n’est pas vraiment une façon de découvrir Etretat mais après tout la maison d’Harry fait partie de la chose alors pourquoi pas ? Puis il s’en fiche parce que merde, Harry l’invite chez lui pour regarder un film. Louis n’en croit pas ses oreilles. Il sait déjà qu’il va adorer ça parce que Harry est intelligent et sûrement du genre à donner les répliques à l’avance. Et Louis pourrait détester ça chez tout le monde mais certainement pas chez Harry. Puis il ne va pas mentir, il rêve de découvrir son monde. Sa chambre, ce qu’il y a d’accrocher sur ses murs, ses photos, ses livres et puis tout le reste.

\- Ok, bien alors attends… euh, deux secondes, je te donne juste… ça.

Louis le voit fouiller dans son sac un peu partout, renversant la moitié de ses affaires sur le trottoir. Il sort un vieux paquet de chips vide, le déchire puis prend un stylo qui traine aussi dans son sac pour noter quelque chose. Il a l’air d’être brouillon, pressé mais Louis apprécie la manière dont il a d’écrire, le bouchon du stylo alors dans sa bouche. Il écrit de la main droite, rapidement puis tend le papier à Louis sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Louis le prend, sans trop s’attarder pour ne pas avoir plus envie de tenir la main d’Harry.

\- Envoie moi un message, ok ? Je te donnerais l’adresse et l’heure. À demain, Louis.

Il retire le bouchon de sa bouche et vient planter un bisou léger contre la joue de Louis avant de remettre son sac sur le dos et de partir sans se retourner. Louis reste là, à le regarder pendant quelques instants avant de réaliser qu’Harry lui a donné un léger baiser sur la joue. Louis n’est pas assez niais pour porter sa main contre sa joue mais il sent encore la bouche d’Harry contre sa peau. Il a apprécié le geste. Ce n’était pas une bise, c’était un bisou.

Du genre de l’affection et Louis ne connaissait pas ces gestes-là. Il était tellement, tellement heureux.

*  
*  
*

\- C’était qui ce garçon ?

Louis mange ses céréales en silence, pieds nus contre le carrelage de la cuisine, son pantalon de pyjama lui tenant brusquement chaud. Il aurait voulu prendre son petit-déjeuner dehors mais s’il a compris une chose ici, c’est que le temps est changeant. Il ne pleut même pas et ne fait même pas froid mais le ciel est légèrement couvert, trop pour lui certainement.

La voix de sa mère l’agace, il a envie d’envoyer valser son bol. Elle est là, en train de ranger le placard de la cuisine, s’impatientant, tapant du pied contre le sol, l’air irrité.

Bien sûr Louis ne déteste pas sa mère, il l’aime même mais il la trouve dérangeante, agaçante et méchante la plupart du temps. Peut-être parce qu’il est le seul enfant, que sa mère avait voulu une fille et pas un garçon comme lui. Louis ne veut pas d’explications mais parfois il se demande pourquoi ? Il est certes un peu bête, pas très intelligent et pas assez débrouillard mais il n’est pas si terrible non ? Peut-être que sa mère voulait son bonheur et son bien et peut-être qu’elle s’y prenait juste mal après tout. Louis pleurait souvent à cause d’elle mais ce matin, il est bien trop enjoué pour lui donner raison. Il sait qu’elle peut être persuasive quand elle veut l’être mais après tout, les disputes entre eux n’étaient jamais des nouveautés.

\- Personne, maman.

Sa mère soupire mais n'en dit pas davantage, peut-être parce qu’au fond elle pense que ce n’est pas important. Pour une fois, elle n’est pas insistante et laisse même Louis tranquille en se rendant dans le salon. Louis a du mal à le croire, peut-être qu’elle remettrait le sujet sur le tapis plus tard, devant son père pour encore mettre Louis plus mal à l’aise. Elle ne l’a même pas engueulé lorsqu’il est rentré hier, elle lui a juste fait la remarque qu'il était rouge au niveau de la tête et qu’il avait l’air un peu ridicule. Si ce n’était que ça alors… Louis a réfléchi toute la nuit aussi, il mentirait s’il avait dit qu’il n’avait pas pensé à Harry sous la douche et même dans son lit. Louis s’est posé dès tas de questions, sûrement parce que sa mère ne lui a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses.

Il ne peut pas pas croire qu'une simple journée accompagné d’un garçon lui avait retourné autant le cerveau. Il s'est demandé pourquoi et surtout comment ? Louis n’a jamais vraiment essayé de comprendre ce qui l’attirait chez une personne. Il suppose qu’il a toujours pensé qu’il allait tomber amoureux d’une fille de son âge. Mais à 17 ans, Louis avait dû embrasser deux filles dans sa vie et il ne sait même pas s’il avait envie d’appeler ça des baisers. Il n'avait rien ressenti, absolument rien alors il s’était demandé si peut-être…

Puis Harry était là depuis une journée et Louis avait pris conscience de certaines choses. Pourtant, il n’avait jamais prétendu apprécier le physique d’un garçon, avant Harry en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas se poser ce genre de questions mais il se demandait quand même. Il ne savait pas si c’était normal, bien ou pas bien.

Il s’en fiche, en fait, totalement peu importe ce qu’en pense sa mère, son père et tout le reste. Il ne veut pas du tout se mettre de contraintes. Après tout, ce n'est qu’une semaine. Il n'a pas honte mais il se demande aussi s’il devrait avoir honte, de ressentir ça envers quelqu’un. Bien sûr, il ne ressent rien… Il ressent juste quelque chose qui ne s’explique pas. Il est attiré, étrangement mais comment ne pas l’être ? Harry est si désinvolte, amusant et… attirant. Il est persuadé que n’importe qui aurait pensé pareil. Peut-être n’était-ce qu'un jeu, après tout.

Il renverse malencontreusement la moitié du lait de sa cuillère quand il entend son téléphone vibrer. Merde, il est si maladroit. Mais il sourit cependant, lâchant tout ce qu’il était en train de faire pour prendre son téléphone entre ses mains. Louis n’avait absolument pas envoyé un message à Harry dès son réveil ce matin... absolument pas. Il n’aime pas du tout son attitude niaise et enfantine mais Harry n’a pas l'air de vraiment détester ça

> Chez moi vers midi ? On mange ensemble.

Il y avait l’adresse juste en dessous même si Louis n’y prête pas attention parce qu’il est juste satisfait de savoir qu’il va voir Harry dans à peine trois heures. Il n’angoisse même pas, doit-il ? Après tout, ils ne sont même pas amis alors pas besoin d’angoisse. Ils allaient manger ensemble, regarder un film et parler. Louis veut tellement ça, le connaître davantage, le comprendre, le cerner. Il veut tout connaître dans les moindres détails, peut-être un peu parce qu’il rêve d’être comme lui. C’est sûrement la raison de cette attirance inexplicable. Louis veut juste lui ressembler alors il est attiré par sa façon d’être. Oui c’est aussi simple que ça n’est-ce pas ?

Il range son bol de céréales dans l’évier, il le lavera sûrement plus tard parce qu’il veut avoir le temps de se préparer et puis il ne sait même pas si la maison d’Harry est loin. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre mais il se doute que c’est différent de chez lui. Harry ne respire pas l’argent bien sûr mais il a cette aisance dont Louis est sûr qu’il tient de son éducation. Il a peut-être tort, au fond, il n’est pas un spécialiste.

Il se rend dans le salon rapidement juste pour expliquer à sa mère qu’il ne sera encore pas là aujourd’hui. Elle est en train de faire le ménage. Louis ne propose pas de l’aider, il ne sait même pas passer le balais correctement. Sa mère relève le visage, l’air étonné et mécontent en soupirant. Oui c’est le moment de la dispute apparemment.

\- Je ne sais pas avec qui tu te traînes Louis, ça ne me plaît pas de ne pas savoir où tu vas. D’habitude, tu restes toujours avec nous pour les vacances.

\- Je vais juste à la plage, maman ! proteste Louis, agacé. J’ai plus dix ans, bon sang.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Et tu n’as peut-être pas dix ans certes mais on a toujours eu l’habitude que tu restes avec nous, tu ne te fais jamais d’amis. C’est juste bizarre.

La remarque peut paraître normale mais elle fait de la peine à Louis. C’est typique du comportement de sa mère, autant protecteur que rabaissant. Elle n’a pas vraiment tort mais elle n’a pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. Louis a des amis, peut-être pas des vrais amis mais des amis quand même. Il n’en veut même pas de toute façon. L’amitié, c’est dérisoire et l’amour aussi. Il ne répond même pas à remarque, préfère lever les yeux au ciel et se réfugier dans sa chambre

Harry sera son ami, lui.  
Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

*  
*  
*

Louis aime de plus en plus Étretat. Il s’en rend compte quand il marche dans les rues en sifflant et en souriant aux gens qui passent. Il a l’air heureux comme n'importe quel touriste qui serait en vacances en plein mois d’août quelque part mais pour lui, c’est une sensation toute nouvelle et presque démesurée. Harry habite beaucoup plus loin que Louis n’aurait pu l’envisager. Il n’est pas du dans le centre, toujours près de la mer cependant car il entend le bruit des vagues. Il n’a pas vraiment fait d’efforts vestimentaires, il a même enfilé un sweat orange parce qu’il a un peu froid.

Lorsqu’il arrive devant l’adresse indiqué par Harry, il s’attend à peu près à tout sauf à ça. Il n’est même pas devant une maison mais bien devant un hôtel et pas n’importe lequel, il a plus l’impression d’avoir avoir à faire à un domaine ou même à un château et il ne se trompe pas quand il aperçoit une pancarte avec écrit : Hôtel 3* Le Donjon Domaine Saint-Clair. Et bah dis donc, Louis n’a jamais vu d’endroits comme ça. Il ne sait même pas décrire l’endroit, il a l'impression d’être en face d’une énorme bâtisse recouverte de feuilles et de mousse, comme ces anciennes demeures d’époque. C’est vraiment beau et puis tout à l’air immense. Louis s’est sûrement trompé d’endroit parce qu’il imagine mal que Harry puisse l’inviter ici. Il n’en sait rien en fait parce qu'il ne le connaît même pas. Il reste là, les mains dans ses poches, un peu sonné et plutôt admiratif en fait. Il imagine déjà la vue incroyable qu’il doit y avoir à l’intérieur dans cet endroit. Harry doit se réveiller avec une vue sur la mer tous les matins. Louis ne rêve absolument pas de ça lui mais il suppose que cela doit être merveilleux.

Il se sent mal à l’aise et croise ses jambes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n’ose pas du tout rentrer là-dedans et puis s’il croise ses parents ? Louis ne veut pas du tout ça et il n’a pas l’impression d’être assez bien pour rentrer dans ce genre d’endroits. Déjà qu’il fait tâche d’habitude mais alors là, c’est pire.

\- Eh ! Par ici ! s’écrie alors une voix près de lui.

Il se retourne pour voir la tête d’Harry qui dépasse d’une porte tout au fond et Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire un peu. Il lui fait de grands gestes pour lui dire de venir et Louis ne perd pas son temps à essayer de regarder davantage autour de lui. Harry l’attend juste là, habillé comme à son habitude avec ses vans et un tee-shirt mais pour la première fois, il est en jean. Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de trouver que ça lui va bien. Le jean est serré, montrant encore plus la fermeté de ses jambes et leur longueur qui semble infinie aux yeux de Louis. Ils se font la bise comme si c’était devenue une habitude même s’il remarque à quel point Harry est légèrement plus lent dans sa manière de le faire et plus délicat. Il sent tellement bon, une odeur de savon et Louis devine qu’il sort à peine de la douche.

Il ne peut cependant pas s’empêcher de regarder un peu partout autour de lui et mince, c’est tellement grand et bien décoré. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il se trouve dans une entrée ou dans le début du salon mais Louis apprécie le charme du bois et la concordance des couleurs chaudes. Il ne peut pas dire qu’il se sent bien ici directement mais il décèle un charme unique et de très bon goût. Il sent le regard d’Harry sur le sien mais Louis ne veut pas lui montrer qu’il est un peu intrigué malgré que pour lui, il se sent déjà dans un autre monde.

\- Tu viens ? Ma chambre est par là.

\- Ouais, c’est… ta maison ? Enfin tout ça, je veux dire.

Harry hausse les épaules, tout en avançant vers un escalier en faisant un signe de tête à Louis pour qu’il le suive. Harry est donc riche… très riche, sûrement. Ce n'est pas comme si Louis ne l’avait pas remarqué mais ça ne se voit pas du premier coup d'œil. Parce que même si Harry est frivole et libre, il est surtout très… concret ? Louis ne sait pas l’expliquer mais il ne trouve pas qu’il ressemble à ces petits bourgeois d’Étretat. Louis en a vu dès tas après seulement deux journées passées ici. Il ne peut que dire la vérité, ici c’est peut-être beau mais c’est surtout très coté et Louis déteste ça. Peut-être qu’Harry le déteste aussi.

\- L’hôtel est à mes parents mais ici, c’est la maison. Les clients ne peuvent pas venir ici.

\- Et tes parents ne sont pas là ? questionne Louis, curieux.

\- Ils ne sont jamais vraiment là… répond alors Harry, feintant encore une fois l’indifférence.

Mais Louis perçoit quelque chose d’autre comme une sorte de rancœur ou de tristesse, un mélange des deux. Il le constate à la façon dont Harry a répondu, sa voix semblait moins sûr de lui, tremblante et peu assurée. Louis se contente d’acquiescer parce qu’il ne veut pas s’attarder sur un sujet qui pourrait rendre Harry triste. Louis ne pense même pas qu’Harry possède des failles, des rancœurs et des incertitudes. Il a l’air tellement sûr de lui tout le temps. Mais à ce moment-là, il soupçonne tout de même quelque chose. La famille, c’est une chose compliquée pour mal de monde apparemment.

Ils arrivent rapidement dans la chambre d’Harry qui ferme la porte avant d’aller directement s’étaler sur son lit. Louis reste là, debout, posant son regard un peu partout. La chambre est grande et absolument merveilleuse. Louis rêve d’avoir la même. Elle est chargée, décorée de partout avec tellement d’affiches et de posters que Louis ne sait même plus où regarder. Et Harry a une immense bibliothèque avec des livres à en perdre la tête. Il y a une guitare posée près de son lit et Louis ne sait pas ce qu’il préfère : le mur en brique au fond de la chambre ou le simple fait que la chambre d’Harry a une immense baie vitrée avec vue sur la mer ou alors la décoration vintage et industrielle ou même encore la présence d'un aquarium rempli de petits poissons. Il y a beaucoup de choses, trop peut-être, et Louis ne reconnaît pas forcément les visages sur les affiches. Il y a beaucoup de photos, juste au-dessus du lit d’Harry et s’il ne se trompe pas, il est pratiquement sûr de voir le visage de Maël sur plusieurs d’entre elles. Il entend même le bruit des vagues de là où il se trouve et Louis ne sait pas si Harry aime ça mais selon lui, c’est incroyable. Il a envie de s'asseoir sur le gros pouf juste en face du lit mais après quelques minutes, Harry tapote sur la place à côté de lui pour faire signe à Louis de venir s'installer sur le lit.

Oui, parfait. Le lit, c’est bien aussi.

Louis retire ses chaussures, un peu intimidé mais content. Il s'assit alors au bout du lit pour ne pas prendre trop de place mais il ne peut pas prétendre qu’Harry n’est pas proche de lui. Lui est allongé, les mains derrière la tête et Louis a ses pieds juste près de ses jambes. Lui, est recroquevillé parce qu’il ne veut pas s’imposer et il a peur de cette proximité soudaine même s’il l’apprécie. Il continue à regarder la chambre, tout en sentant les pieds d’Harry gigoter près de lui.

\- Elle est cool ta chambre.

Encore une fois, Harry hausse les épaules mais il sourit un peu comme pour remercier Louis à sa manière. Le silence n’est pas gênant, ils l’apprécient tous les deux à cet instant là. Il a l’impression d'entendre son cœur battre à mille à l’heure et Louis se rend compte qu’il n'a jamais fait ça : être seul avec quelqu’un dans une chambre, fille ou garçon. Il se sent un peu dépassé. Puis subitement son ventre gargouille et Louis devient tout rouge parce que ça fait un bruit énorme. Harry éclate de rire et Louis peut mourir encore et encore pour entendre un son pareil même s’il est mort de honte. Il plaque sa main contre son ventre, l’air désolé et confus parce que merde, son ventre ne peut pas faire ce genre de bruit alors qu'il est avec Harry, c’est trop embarrassant.

\- T’as faim ?

\- Non même pas, désolé…

\- Arrête de t’excuser pour tout et n’importe. C’est mignon un ventre qui gargouille non ? Je vais chercher de la bouffe, des sandwichs ou j'en sais rien. On peut manger dans ma chambre, ça te va ?

\- Oui, génial mais t’es pas obligé, je te jure que j’ai même pas faim.

Harry lui fait un geste pour lui dire de se taire et il se lève rapidement pour sortir de la chambre. Louis se retrouve tout seul et il a envie de s’allonger à la place d’Harry. Ça a l’air chaud et il y a encore la forme des ses fesses sur la couverture. Sur la table de chevet, il y un cadre avec une photo et Louis remarque seulement que c’est Harry avec une fille, un peu plus jeune. Il ne se pose pas de questions parce que ça le rend fou de se demander si Harry a quelqu’un dans sa vie ou pas. Il ne préfère pas savoir. De toute façon, c’est lui qui est dans sa chambre en ce moment même non ? Mais il ne sait même pas combien de personnes se sont assises à la place où il est actuellement. Des tas, sûrement.

Harry revient quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau à la main avec tellement de choses dessus qu’il se demande si ce n’est même pas mieux qu’un restaurant. Il y a des chips, de la charcuterie, des crudités, des sauces, du pain, du fromage et trop de trucs et Louis a faim, finalement. Il pose tout sur le lit et puis il prend la télécommande. Louis sursaute presque lorsqu’il voit un écran s’allumer sur le mur d’en face, mais pas un écran de télévision, un écran comme un…

\- T’as un putain de rétroprojecteur chez toi, sérieux ?

\- Tu vois jusqu’à dans ma chambre, tu aimes Étretat.

Louis rigole et secoue la tête, enjoué et impressionné. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’Harry l’impressionne de toute manière.

\- Un rétroprojecteur, c’est pas spécifique à Étretat. Il y en a partout.

\- Ouais mais attendant, je suis sûr que c’est la première fois que t’en vois un.

Louis ne peut pas mentir, il a raison et encore plus dans une chambre. Il est vraiment content d’être là mais il essaie de ne pas se montrer trop comme un gamin parce que ce n’est vraiment pas le moment alors qu’en vrai, il a envie de sauter partout.

\- Ok, tu veux quoi comme films ? J’ai un peu de tout.

\- Je sais pas, mets ce que tu veux, peu importe.

\- Ouais t'as raison, on ne va même pas vraiment le regarder de toute façon.

Louis manque de s’étouffer avec la chips qu’il est en train de manger. Harry semble le remarquer parce qu’il pose quelques instants les yeux sur lui mais revient rapidement à ses occupations. Louis pourrait jurer qu’il a vu un sourire en coin sur son visage. Bien sûr que ce n’est pas ce que Louis pense, c’est encore du Harry tout craché. Il dit les choses crûment même si ce n’est pas dans le sens premier que l’on doit interpréter. Bien sûr qu’ils ne vont pas regarder le film parce qu’ils vont juste discuter.

Louis constate qu’il choisit un thriller mais il ne le connaît même pas. Le titre lui semble familier, quelque chose comme Prisoners mais Louis s’en fiche vraiment. Il a juste faim de chips.

Harry revient se poser sur le lit pour manger lui aussi même s'il ne picore que quelques tomates cerises. Le film se lance, la musique aussi et Louis fait semblant de s'y intéresser. Il évite de regarder la façon dont Harry mange ses tomates. Il ne les croque même pas mais il les prend en bouche d'une manière que Louis peut à peine supporter et non Louis n'est pas du tout à deux doigt de se rouler par terre. Il est à peu près certain que Harry en fait exprès parce que personne ne mange des tomates de cette manière là… si provocante.

Ils mangent en silence, appréciant le début de l’intrigue mais Louis est plus en train d’écouter le bruit des vagues. Ça le berce presque, il pourrait même s’endormir. Il aime l'atmosphère même si ça paraît gênant parce qu’il n’a pas besoin de faire la conversation pour passer un bon moment. Il se sent juste bien, ce n’était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Harry se rallonge, en s'étirant et baillant, le bout de son tee-shirt légèrement relevé laissant apparaître un léger bout de sa peau. Louis remarque son bronzage qui le rend encore plus beau qu’il ne l’est déjà.

\- Donc… tu me parles un peu de toi ? questionne Harry, le regard rivé sur Louis.

\- Il y a pas grand chose à dire.

\- Oh arrête, je ne sais rien de toi en vrai. Tu t’appelles Louis, t’as 17 ans. Ton ventre gargouille fortement quand tu as faim et puis actuellement, t’es le mec le plus mignon d’Étretat. C’est peu tu crois pas ?

\- Ok alors… rougit Louis, hésitant. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- J’en sais rien, ce que tu veux, des choses intéressantes.

Louis semble réfléchir, tordant la couette entre ses doigts pour l’occuper. Des choses intéressantes ? Il n’est même pas un peu intéressant. Il en veut un peu à Harry à ce moment-là parce qu’il a l'impression d’être le centre de l’attention jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu’il n'est le centre de l’attention que de Harry. Et puis il le regarde, semblant impatient et curieux. Louis ne peut pas vraiment résister à ça même s’il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il aime l’atmosphère de la chambre, cela lui donne du courage. Ou peut-être que c’est juste la présence d’Harry. Il a juste envie de prendre la couverture et de s’allonger, emmêler ses jambes contre les siennes et lui caresser les cheveux, sentir encore mieux cette odeur de savon.

\- J’aime pas les vacances parce que je ne me sens pas à ma place mais plus largement j'ai l’impression de n’être jamais à ma place, peu importe l'endroit. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est normal ou pas, t’en penses quoi ?

\- J’en pense que t’as pas beaucoup d’estime pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? répond Harry, en se redressant légèrement.

Louis devient écalarte en bredouillant un peu mais incapable de formuler une phrase correcte. De l’estime ? Louis n’en pas du tout même. Il en a tellement pour les autres cependant et beaucoup pour Harry à cet instant parce qu'il l’a cerné très rapidement, trop d’ailleurs. Parfois, Louis se demande si c’est possible de douter autant de sa propre personne.

Tous les jours, il y a ces mêmes interrogations et ces mêmes craintes. Il se regarde dans le miroir et se questionne à chaque minute sur ce qu'il ne fait pas assez bien, sur ce qu'il pourrait mieux faire. Il se critique, se rabaisse sûrement trop mais pour se pousser à être meilleur mais il n'arrive jamais à l’être à la hauteur. Il a des doutes sur sa personne, sur son avenir, sur sa capacité à faire mieux mais pour quoi au final et surtout pour qui ? Pour ses parents, il ne le veut pas. Pour les autres, encore moins. Pour lui-même, il n’y arrive pas. Louis aimerait pouvoir se dire qu'il s’estime et qu’il se respecte mais il se déteste, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il n’a pas le courage, la force et surtout pas le mental. Il ne sait pas vraiment d’où ça vient, de son enfance, de son éducation, du fait qu’il n'a jamais eu de frère ou de sœur pour lui donner le chemin. Louis n'en sait rien. Bien sûr qu'il n’est pas le plus malheureux du monde, il ne souhaite pas faire pitié aux gens parce qu’il y a tellement pire que lui. Alors il se tait et reste silencieux pour ne jamais rien dire à personne. Il pense même que c’est la première fois qu’il se livre sur quelque chose d’aussi personnel à quelqu’un.

\- Moi tu sais, je suis personne pour te dire de t’aimer un peu mais je capte pas parce que... déclare Harry avec une voix légère, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure semblant réfléchir pour trouver les bons mots. On ne se connait pas mais tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Voir quoi ? questionne Louis.

\- T’es du genre… intéressant. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup je l'ai remarqué et je sais que tu te questionnes sans cesse, ça se voit sur ton visage tout le temps à ta manière dont tu sembles tout le temps ailleurs. Et puis, tu n’as aucune notion de ton charisme et de ton charme. Tu es timide et c’est bien mais tu es plus renfermé que timide en réalité. Tu t’interroges sur le regard des gens parce que tu t’en soucis et que tu ne veux pas avoir honte. Tu t’excuses sans arrêt pour tout et n’importe quoi et tu crois être dérangeant d’où cette sensation que tu penses ne pas trouver ta place. Tu as du mal à regarder dans les yeux et tu bafouilles sans cesse comme si chaque mot que tu sortais était ridicule alors que c’est faux. Voilà pourquoi je pense que tu n'as pas beaucoup d’estime pour toi-même mais tu as tellement tord parce que tu es intéressant.

Louis reste bouche-bée et pour la première fois, il n’a jamais quitté le regard de Harry. Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils ? Harry l'observe alors plus que Louis n'aurait sûrement pu l’imaginer. Il a remarqué des tas de choses que même Louis ne remarque plus à force. Il ne sait même pas quoi répondre parce que qu’est-ce qu’il peut dire ? Il est sûrement bloqué sur le fait qu’Harry a avoué qu'il avait du charisme et du charme. Louis n'en croit pas ses oreilles et son cœur semble s'écarter de sa poitrine. Il ne remarque même plus que le film tourne encore, qu’il y a des scènes un peu glauques. Il n’y a que la voix d’Harry dans sa tête. Et Louis aurait aimé répondre pour lui dire que lui aussi est tellement intéressant mais les mots ne sont pas assez forts alors il ne dit rien. Louis n’est pas ridicule aux yeux de Harry alors il lui sort la première chose qui lui vient en tête.

\- Peut-être, j’en sais rien. murmure Louis pour seule réponse. Donc… Est-ce que toi et Maël vous êtes genre, ensemble ?

Louis ne sait même pas pourquoi il a demandé ça, peut-être parce qu’il a envie de changer rapidement de sujet et parce que tout tourne trop autour de lui subitement, sûrement aussi parce qu'il a besoin de la réponse. Harry perplexe, se met en tailleur, s’écartant un peu de Louis. Il redresse ses cheveux, poussant la mèche qui lui tombe sur le front. Il n’a pas l'air en colère ni même surpris de la question. Louis se sent à nouveau ridicule parce que merde, ils ne se connaissent pas, il ne peut pas être si intrusif mais il se rend compte qu’avec Harry, il n’a pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Il pourrait lui demander tout et n’importe même la couleur du caleçon qu’il porte, Harry répondrait forcément parce qu'il n'a aucune barrière, aucun filtre, aucun tabou. Encore une fois, Louis veut apprendre à être comme ça mais il sait que ça va mieux à Harry qu’à lui.

\- Pourquoi, c’est ce que tu penses ?

Louis acquiesce, intrigué. Il ne le pense pas, il en est certain et il ne peut réprimer cette petite jalousie qui lui comprime le cœur en jetant un œil aux photos au-dessus d’Harry. Maël est là, sur quelques unes, pas énormément certes, mais assez pour penser qu’il est important dans sa vie. Louis se fait la promesse dans sa tête de faire lui aussi une photo avec Harry pendant le séjour. Juste pour qu’il soit présent lui aussi sur son mur. Il demande juste une toute petite place.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Dis moi, je suis curieux. interroge Harry, les yeux rivés sur Louis.

\- Et bien, vous aviez l’air proches, je suppose ? C'est difficile à expliquer, juste un ressenti comme ça. À la façon dont tu étais dans l’eau avec lui et quand tu as voulu le couler, tu avais l’air juste… très heureux.

\- Dis moi Louis… prononce Harry d’une voix lente et claire. As-tu déjà été dans une relation ?

À cet instant, Louis peut à peine respirer comme bloqué par quelque chose d’invisible. Il feint de ne pas apercevoir à quel point Harry s’est rapproché de lui, leurs genoux presque collés et son souffle en face du sien. Ils sont face à face, à la fois si loin et si proche mais Harry ne détache jamais son regard. Louis pourrait même prendre les mains d’Harry car il sent à quel point celui-ci joue avec l’ourlet de son pantalon, trop proche alors du jean que porte Louis. Il entend leurs respirations mélangées au bruit des vagues et il se demande s’il doit mentir pour ne pas encore une fois avoir l'air d'un enfant. Puis il se rend compte que ce n’est pas si grave en réalité et surtout à quoi bon ? Il sait qu’Harry ne peut pas être méchant à ce sujet ni moqueur, du moins c’est ce qu’il espère.

\- Et bah… je… pas vraiment… Non, je veux dire non.

Harry hoche la tête, pas vraiment surpris et puis d’un coup, il passe son doigt sur la mèche de cheveux de Louis, celle qui lui tombe un peu sur le front pour la remettre à sa place. Il sent à peine le frôlement de ce geste et il ferme une petite seconde les yeux juste pour réaliser. Il aime ce léger toucher, même futile mais si attentionné à cet instant là. Il se demande si c’est ce genre d’attention qui mène à une relation justement. Est-ce que c’est ça ? Est-ce que les premiers jours ressemblent à ce genre de choses, des petites attentions, des légers regards, des simples touchers et des paroles sincères ? Est-ce le début peut-être à la fois si rapide mais si concret ? Louis se demande mais il réalise qu’il se trompe sûrement, peut-être que ce n’est pas ça entre Harry et lui. Il n'en sait rien, il ne sait même pas s’il le voudrait mais il sait au fin fond de lui-même que quelque chose le tiraille et le brusque. Il ressent comme un poids parfois gênant mais aussi agréable de temps en temps. Il se rend très vite compte que c’est la peur qui est le sentiment le plus fort. Mais il ne sait pas si cette peur vient du fait qu’il n'a pas confiance en lui, ou juste parce qu'il se rend compte de son attirance rapide envers un garçon qu'il connaît à peine. Seulement, il apprend que ce n’est même pas ça qui lui fait peur mais juste le simple fait que tout ceci ne soit pas assez réciproque.

\- Bien, je comprends peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi tu penses alors que je suis avec Maël mais pour être très honnête et transparent… si j’avais voulu Maël, je l’aurais eu. Or, je ne le désire même pas un peu.

\- D’accord.

La question le tiraille : est-ce qu’il le désire lui alors ?

\- Donc pas de relations. As-tu déjà même embrassé quelqu’un ?

Louis pique un fard parce que bien sûr qu’il l’a déjà fait même si ce n’était pas incroyable. Il n’a pas l'impression que Harry est moqueur, il est même encore plus proche qu’il ne l’était déjà auparavant. Louis se demande s’il va l’embrasser maintenant. Pourtant, Harry ne bouge pas même si Louis remarque la façon dont Harry regarde ses yeux puis ses lèvres. Il fait des allers-retours sur son visage. Louis ne s’est jamais senti autant observé à bien des égards. Harry ne peut-il pas tout lui apprendre pour l’amour de dieu ? Louis aimerait cesser ce jeu de proximité, la détruire une fois pour toute, fondre sur le corps entier du garçon, embrasser ses lèvres et savoir si cette fois-ci, il aimera ça plus que de raison. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer les lèvres rosies d’Harry, rondes et belles. Les siennes ne sont même pas comme ça, il les trouve un peu trop fines. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il veut autant essayer de faire ce geste, il ne devrait pas le vouloir autant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ?

Louis entre-ouvre la bouche prêt à dire que oui bordel, il veut mais il se résigne à dire quoi que ce soit. Il n’aime pas ce genre de choses parce que tout semble alors trop commander, diriger et il ne croit pas qu’il veut quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il rêve de mieux, de quelque chose d'incroyable, de surprises peut-être. Louis est sûrement trop difficile parce qu’Harry est en face de lui et c’est peut-être la seule occasion possible mais il ne veut vraiment pas de ça. Bien sûr qu’il veut apprendre mais pas comme une leçon de mathématiques ou de français, il veut apprendre légèrement et avec envie. Harry ne semble pas déçu du tout, il a toujours cet air satisfait et puis il se rallonge finalement, baillant et s’étirant comme s’il n’avait même pas posé la question.

\- Viens par là, je suis fatigué, j’ai envie de dormir.

\- Tu n’as pas dormi cette nuit ? demande Louis, pas fatigué du tout lui.

\- Mmh, pas assez. Viens, je te dis.

Harry s’écarte sur le côté et vient tapoter à côté de lui pour montrer à Louis qu’il peut s’allonger aussi. Ils ne tiennent même plus compte du film du tout. Louis ne pose pas plus de questions parce qu’au final, il a envie de savoir cette sensation. Il pousse le plateau de nourriture par terre pour ne pas être dérangé et il vient s'installer sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Merde, il n’a jamais fait ça, il ne sait pas vraiment s’il y a quelque chose à faire ou pas ? Harry vient subitement se coller à lui, sans envahir son espace personnel, ne passant aucun bras autour de lui, il colle juste sa petite tête près de l’épaule de Louis. Louis sent son nez près de ses côtes et ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent le bras. Harry a l’air tellement bien et serein à ce moment-là, il le voit quand il abaisse son regard vers lui. C’est à peine s’il voit son visage car ses boucles prennent beaucoup de place mais il sait que ses yeux sont fermés. Louis peine à y croire parce qu’une situation pareille le bouleverse vraiment beaucoup. Il y pense quand il regarde le plafond, feintant d'essayer de dormir mais il pense sans cesse et il sait déjà à quel point tout va être compliqué. Car Louis part dans quelques jours et il ne sait pas comment vivre la chose. Il est heureux, plus heureux que jamais même si ce n’est pas grand chose. C’est juste Harry qui dort à côté de lui, près de lui, un peu collé à lui. C’est juste l’odeur qui vient titiller ses narines, sa chaleur qui l’empêche de respirer correctement et sa respiration contre la sienne. Ce n’est vraiment pas grand chose.

Louis gesticule un peu pas parce qu’il est mal à l’aise mais parce que dès qu’il bouge un peu, il a l’impression de mieux sentir la présence d’Harry.

\- Louis bordel, tu vas dormir, jsuis fatigué et tu bouges trop.

Et lorsqu’il prononce ses paroles, Harry se colle un peu plus vers lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille de façon légère mais Louis ressent tout, trop fortement. Le bras d’Harry est ferme, fort. Il convient parfaitement à la taille de Louis qui a l’impression que personne ne lui as jamais fait ce genre de choses. Harry bouge même un peu ses doigts contre le sweat de Louis et lui s’empêche presque de respirer parce qu’il aime beaucoup ce qui est en train de se passer. Harry somnole rapidement, sa respiration devant un peu moins rapide et avec des petits ronflements qui font sourire Louis, vraiment beaucoup. Ce n’est qu’Harry contre lui, qui le tient comme s’il avait peur qu’il s’en aille mais c’est beaucoup. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il va dormir lui parce que le moment est bien trop idéal pour qu’il oublie ça. Il a besoin de s’en souvenir, de regarder le bras d’Harry sur lui. Il a besoin de se rappeler des détails par peur d' oublier trop vite. Alors il reste là, à regarder Harry dormir.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Louis se sent vraiment à sa place.

*  
*  
*

Presque quatre heures sont passées quand Louis s’est réveillé. Il ne se souvient pas avoir dormi en pleine après-midi aussi longtemps depuis des années et Louis s’en veut presque. Il a l’impression d’avoir gâché son après-midi à faire une sieste dont il n’avait même pas vraiment besoin. Pourtant quand il ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit c’est Harry à côté de lui, en train de regarder son téléphone. Il a l’air parfaitement réveillé. Est-il réveillé depuis longtemps ? Il se sent lourd, encore endormi, ses paupières lourdes mais dormir lui a fait du bien. Il s’étire légèrement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit mais Harry remarque qu’il est réveillé. Il lâche son téléphone, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as bien dormi.

\- Désolé, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Je t’ai dit d’arrêter de t’excuser. proteste Harry. Et non une petite heure, seulement. J’ai vraiment fait une bonne sieste, la meilleure.

Le rétro-projecteur semble éteint et bien sûr, il n’y a plus autant de soleil que tout à l’heure. Il fait encore jour mais la soirée commence à peine. Louis pense que c’est sûrement le meilleur moment de la journée, quand tout commence à s’éteindre de cette façon-là. Louis préfère sûrement la nuit que le jour, il n’a jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Il ne veut pas quitter cette chambre et rentrer chez lui, bien sûr ils n’ont rien fait d’extraordinaire. Ils ont à peine discuté même si cela était plus profond et ils ont juste dormi mais c’était un moment plutôt magique, en soit. Le deuxième jour fut sûrement meilleur que le premier. Louis se demande subitement si le troisième aura lieu même s’il n’en doute pas et s’il dépassera ses espérances.

Louis ne préfère même pas regarder son téléphone lui parce qu’il pense que ses parents ont dû laisser un message pour savoir quand est-ce qu’il compte rentrer. Louis aimerait juste répondre qu’il ne veut pas rentrer, jamais. C’est un peu égoïste, sûrement légèrement trop niais et rapide. Louis s’en fiche beaucoup à cet instant. Il a envie de dire à Harry d’aller se promener, il a envie d’une glace ou juste de sentir la brise du vent mais il se sent bien dans le lit aussi. La couverture est complètement froissée et il fait trop chaud. Louis aurait dû enlever son sweat avant de dormir. Il a l’impression de sentir un peu la sueur mais peut-être n’est-ce qu’une impression. Il aurait bien envie d'une douche aussi.

\- J’ai une idée, j'ai envie de faire un truc, suis-moi.

Louis ne proteste pas quand Harry se lève rapidement, sans vraiment attendre la réponse de Louis. Il se demande encore ce que le garçon prépare, il est tellement plein de surprises. Plus Louis le regarde, plus il le trouve grand et il se demande même comment il a pu le trouver si petit lorsqu'il était à côté de lui, en train de dormir. Louis le suit en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place et ses vêtements correctement car tout est un peu froissé sur lui. Harry n’a pas l’air de s’en préoccuper. Ils quittent rapidement sa chambre, descendant de nouveau les escaliers et ils sortent directement par la porte par laquelle Louis est rentré il y a quelques heures.

L’air est bon, meilleur que ce midi, un peu plus chaud bizarrement. Le soleil faiblit un peu mais il est encore assez fort pour procurer un peu de chaleur sur la peau de Louis. Il regarde un peu partout et comprend très vite qu’ils ne sont plus dans la maison d’Harry mais bien vers la partie hôtel. Une partie où Louis n’aurait sûrement pu jamais mettre les pieds dans d’autres circonstances. Le séjour ici doit coûter excessivement cher mais il ne s’en plaint pas du tout. Il se trouve plutôt chanceux et il trouve l’endroit charmant et merveilleux. Ils se dirigent vers ce que Louis imagine être la partie extérieure mais il s’arrête brusquement lorsqu'il aperçoit une immense piscine. Merde, c'est magnifique.

C’est comme une immense terrasse avec une piscine tout en longueur, entourée de lits et de bancs à baldaquins donnant parfaitement sur une vue mer. Il y a des petites lumières pour créer une atmosphère que Louis ne peut expliquer. Il n’a jamais vu quelque chose pareille. Il ne sait pas si c’est la piscine qui lui fait cet effet ou la pureté des draps blancs des baldaquins. Merde, les clients doivent être au paradis ici. Il y a même quelques tables dressées et Louis se demande si des clients vont apparaître d’un moment à l’autre mais pour l’instant, il n’y a que Harry et lui ici. Il envie beaucoup Harry d’avoir ce genre d’endroit à disposition et il se demande s'il a déjà montré cet endroit à d’autres personnes que lui. Il suppose que ça doit marcher à tous les coups, cependant. Louis ne pourrait rien refuser à Harry à cet instant là parce que tout est bien trop beau.

Louis déglutit légèrement, se demandant vraiment si c’est réellement ça l’idée d’Harry. Non pas qu'il n'est pas heureux de l’endroit mais il sait juste qu’il n’en profitera pas. Ou juste peut-être des lits en baldaquin, et encore. C’est beaucoup trop pour lui. Il manque presque de s’étouffer quand Harry enlève rapidement son tee-shirt sans rien dire. Merde, merde, merde.

Puis il retire son pantalon avec une facilité que Louis ne comprend même pas. Son jean est pourtant si serré, ça ne fait pas sens. Louis n’aurait pas vraiment réagi de la sorte si Harry portait un maillot de bain en dessous de son jean ou un short ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il ne porte qu’un simple caleçon noir avec une bande blanche. Louis ne peut définitivement pas voir ça, il hésite même à se retourner par pudeur pour Harry tout simplement mais Harry n’est pas pudique sinon il ne serait pas déshabillé de la sorte devant Louis et encore plus dans un hôtel ouvert en plein mois d’été. Louis a le temps de voir ce qu’il faut voir, bien sûr il a déjà vu le torse d’Harry et ses longues jambes mais ce n’est absolument pas pareil dans un contexte pareil. Parce que les jambes d’Harry sont vraiment longues, grandes, fines et étroites et Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer la rondeur de ses fesses dans ce caleçon serré. Il ne peut pas non plus ignorer la courbure du dos d’Harry, fin mais musclé digne d’une œuvre d’art qui coûterait des milliers d’euros. Il est le plus bel homme de cette foutue planète, pense Louis, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ce n’est même pas une question de virilité, il n'est même pas attiré par ça. Il n’a pas besoin d’un homme fort, de muscles, de pectoraux et de ce ‘v’ en bas du ventre dont tout le monde parle avec une attirance sans faille. Louis ne sait même pas différencier s’il préfère le corps d'une femme ou d’un homme mais chez Harry, c'est différent. Il n’y a quelque chose que Louis ne peut pas nier ni même éviter. Il y a un équilibre parfait et Louis ne sait pas le maîtriser.

Il sait encore moins le faire quand Harry plonge avec une grâce légère dans la piscine, ses jambes parfaitement alignées à ses bras en avant et la manière dont il ressort la tête de l’eau quelques instants après. Ce n’est pas pour déplaire à Louis. Il secoue ses cheveux et bien sûr, il est mouillé. Louis admire le spectacle parce qu’il est dans un lieu merveilleux avec Harry qui est dans une piscine pas grande que le salon de Louis et Harry est magnifique. D’ailleurs, le garçon le regarde, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, presque amusé, fier de lui. Louis aimerait savoir cette confiance et le rejoindre là directement mais malheureusement, il ne l’a pas. Ça n'a pas changé depuis hier, ça ne changera sûrement pas aujourd’hui. Harry se rapproche du bord où Louis est toujours debout, le regardant. Il pose ses avants-bras sur le rebord, Louis tentant d’ignorer ses bras musclés juste devant lui.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Bon dieu, Harry. C’est l’hôtel de tes parents et tu en caleçon dans une piscine où n’importe quel client peut débarquer à la seconde.

\- Juste, peut-être. C’est aussi mon hôtel, techniquement parlant et est-ce que c’est l’idée que je sois en caleçon dans une piscine qui te dérange ou le simple fait que quelqu’un peut me voir comme ça ?

\- Tu n’es pas possible. soupira Louis, légèrement amusé tout de même.

\- Oh allez, Louis. Il n’y a personne et l’eau est super bonne. Ce n’est que moi, non ?

Bien sûr que ce n’est que lui et c’est justement presque autant effrayant pour Louis que si c’était tout le monde. Il fait tout simplement tâche à côté de lui. Il n’oserait jamais.

\- Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Je te connais depuis seulement hier à peine. proteste Louis.

\- J’ai l’impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Et merde Louis, as-tu honte de toi à ce point là ?

\- Peut-être oui. réplique-t-il, agacé.

Un silence prend place, Harry sent le malaise qu'il vient de procurer à Louis. Il ne le voulait pas. Louis ne lui en veut pas bien sûr, c'est de sa faute, évidemment. Il devrait juste pouvoir lâcher prise mais toute la sensation que ça lui procure, c’est juste une envie de pleurer encore une fois. Il a honte, oui. Il n’y a pas de peut-être, c’est la simple et pure vérité. Il entend Harry soupirer et s’écarter du bord pour retourner un peu plus dans l’eau, s’aidant de ses bras pour nager mais garder son regard vers Louis.

\- Je n’ai jamais emmené personne ici, c’est la première fois.

\- Moi qui croyait que tu emmenais chaque touriste que tu croises chaque été pour faire bonne impression. répond Louis, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- C’est ce que tu penses alors ? Que je fais ça avec chaque garçon que je croise ?

Il sent le ton déçu d’Harry et une froideur dans sa voix qu'il ne connait pas et il s’en veut immédiatement parce que merde, bien sûr que non ce n’est pas ce qu’il pense.

\- Je… Je n’aime juste pas ça, me montrer ok ? Merde, tu ne peux pas comprendre. avoue Louis.

\- Laisse-moi essayer alors.

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi, je peux pas t’expliquer ! s’écrie Louis, un peu trop fortement. T’es là, toi et ton corps parfait, ton air prétentieux adorable et ta façon d’être si légère et frivole, ta parfaite confiance en soi qui fait rire tout le monde et t’est tellement à l’aise et… moi, moi à côté je me sens nul, tellement nul. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me parles, pourquoi t’essaies de me convaincre que Étretat c’est le meilleur endroit du monde parce que je ne suis même pas un peu… amusant.

\- Donc je te mets mal à l’aise ? Tu me trouves égocentrique ?

\- Mais non putain ! Pas du tout, je t’aime bien ! Ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi.

Harry sourit alors et Louis ne sait même pas pourquoi parce que cette conversation n’a pas de sens. Elle ne devrait même pas avoir lieu. Louis ne le trouve pas du tout égocentrique, au contraire. Il ne sait juste pas trouver les bons mots. Il a envie de se cacher sous les draps du lit juste à côté pour ne pas avoir plus honte de ses aveux. Et Harry continue à sourire et ça le déstabilise encore plus. Il n’y arrivera donc jamais, n’est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours qu'il s’engouffre dans ce qui ne va pas. Puis c'est de la faute d’Harry, de toute façon. Ils étaient supposés manger une glace, découvrir Étretat, pas passer toute la journée à dormir dans le lit d’Harry et de se retrouver à moitié à poil dans une piscine. Ce n’était pas le but de cette journée.

\- Je t’aime bien aussi.

\- Qu… Quoi ? balbutie Louis, surpris.

\- Tu as dit que tu m’aimais bien alors moi aussi, je te dis que je t’aime bien. Maintenant pour l’amour de dieu, est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre dans cette piscine et profiter juste du moment présent… avec moi ?

Louis semble réfléchir, perturbé par ses mots, plutôt la première partie que la dernière. Il essaie de ne pas le montrer, feintant encore une fois cette indifférence dont il connaît les secrets maintenant. Harry a tellement raison. À quel point peut-il se gâcher autant la vie pour des bêtises pareilles ? Ce n’est pas nouveau et ce n’est pas seulement avec lui, c’est tout le temps et pour tout. Il est contraint à ne pas faire plein de choses à cause de son manque de confiance et il croit que ça lui bouffe la vie. Bien sûr, sa mère y est pour beaucoup mais il ne la blâme pas. Il se blâme lui pour ne pas réussir à passer au dessus.

Il sait qu'il a envie de pleurer là maintenant, ses yeux le picotent et son coeur bat tellement vite. Il ne se sent pas capable de le faire mais l’envie est tellement forte qu’elle dépasse un peu tout le reste. Aurait-il pu imaginer être ici il y a encore quelques jours ? Pas un seul instant. Pourtant il est bien là, dans un endroit merveilleux avec une personne qu'il apprécie plus de raison et qui lui donne beaucoup de courage. Le moment présent comme Harry le dit si bien. Il ne peut pas faire machine arrière et il pense au simple fait qu'il le regrettera s’il ne fait rien à cet instant.

\- Tu… ne diras rien ? Pas une remarque ? Pas une moquerie ?

Harry fronce les sourcils, passant une main sur son visage pour tenter d’y voir plus clair certainement et il se pince l'arrête du nez, perplexe. Il se rapproche un peu, sans toucher le bord cette fois.

\- Louis… je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, tu entends ? Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

En sécurité… oui. Louis n'a jamais été en sécurité avec personne et c'est un mot qu’il le bouleverse un peu pour être tout à fait franc. Personne n’a l’a jamais fait se sentir en sécurité auparavant. Harry l’aide pour ça et même si ce n’est pas encore tout à fait ça, il ne peut pas nier que la sensation est proche tout de même. Alors il lâche les barrières, totalement et pour une soirée seulement. Demain, il redeviendra sûrement la personne qu’il est depuis des années mais seulement demain.

Il regarde Harry longuement et celui-ci hoche la tête pour lui dire que tout va bien, qu’il n’y a personne qui va se moquer de lui. Ils ne sont que tous les deux et il n’y a personne d’autre alors tout ira bien. Il souffle un peu pour se donner du courage et retire maladroitement son sweat avec son tee-shirt en même temps comme ça tout est fait en une seule fois. Immédiatement, le réflexe est de porter ses bras contre son torse pour se cacher. Louis est trop dur avec lui-même parce que son corps n’est même pas moche. Certes, il n’est pas comme celui d’Harry. Louis est bien moins musclé, plus fin. Il n’a pas de rondeurs du tout mais son ventre n’est pas dessiné à la perfection, au contraire. Vu comme ça, Louis n'a aucun défaut particulier mais lui s’en donne, sans savoir pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il peut considérer, c’est sa peau qui est très légèrement dorée et il pourrait avouer que c’est la seule chose qu’il aime. Il ne préfère même pas regarder Harry à cet instant là parce qu’il a trop peur de le décevoir. Il veut encore pleurer parce qu'il se sent vraiment immonde, pas à la hauteur du tout mais il continue ses efforts, pour Harry et uniquement pour Harry. Il retire ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son jean large qui cache ses jambes. Parce que selon lui, ses jambes sont trop courtes, pas assez en valeur et il trouve ses fesses grossières. Voilà ce que Louis ne considère pas, son corps entier. Le tout ne va pas ensemble selon lui. Il n’est pas du tout élégant, il ne rentre pas dans les critères. Sa mère lui dit souvent qu’il devrait se mettre à la natation pour rendre tout cela concret. Il devrait sûrement y penser parce que la natation lui aurait sûrement servi à cet instant-là.

Il reste planté là, un peu trop mis à nu selon lui et il se mord la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner. C’est la première fois encore une fois qu’il fait ce genre de choses mais il est content d’apprendre même si c’est douloureux pour lui, vraiment douloureux. Il a envie de se rhabiller à l’instant même où il se rend compte qu’il ne porte plus que son caleçon blanc, qui n’est même pas beau. Il aurait dû prendre un maillot, il aurait préféré. Louis se déteste tellement à cet instant, il a envie de courir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de pleurer, de crier, de se détester encore un peu plus.

Mais il plonge quand même, grossièrement pas du tout comme Harry l’a fait auparavant. Il plonge en se pinçant le nez, tel un enfant parce qu’il déteste la sensation de l’eau contre ses narines et il a peur de boire la tasse. Lorsqu’il remonte à la surface, Harry est si près de lui qu’il sursaute presque. Merde, il l’a fait n’est-ce pas ? Il l’a vraiment fait ? Harry sourit tellement qu’il se demande s’il ne se moque pas de lui mais leur proximité lui fait dire le contraire. Il sent presque les jambes d'Harry s'agiter contre les siennes. Louis n’a pas froid du tout, l’eau est bonne, elle est sûrement chauffée et il pourrait s’y habituer. Louis préfère les piscines que la mer en général, il trouve ça beaucoup moins angoissant.

Harry tourne autour de lui et Louis ricane, il lui lance de l’eau sur son visage pour lui dire d’arrêter ses conneries et les deux rigolent, comme des adolescents juste très heureux d’être là. Harry ne dit pas un mot sur le fait que Louis a réussi mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il croit même qu’il préfère son silence plutôt que tout autre chose. Ça a toujours plutôt bien marché entre eux. Louis s’allonge dans l’eau, battant des jambes et des bras pour tenir à la surface. Il aperçoit le ciel un peu rosée, c’est magnifique. Il aime la sensation de l’eau finalement, sur ses cheveux, sur son dos, partout. Il pourrait rester comme ça, pendant des heures. Il n’a pas l'impression de jouer un rôle, de se forcer, il ne s’est jamais senti autant lui-même qu’à cet instant précis.

L’air d’Étretat, sûrement.

Et même s'il a l’impression que son corps est un peu trop exposé aux yeux d’Harry, il n'a plus vraiment l'envie de se planquer. L'eau aide sûrement parce qu’elle cache quand même une grande partie de son corps. Il ne sent aucun jugement de la part du garçon, au contraire, il a même l’impression qu’Harry le regarde avec une attention soudaine, encore plus qu'avant et il aurait pu jurer qu’il a vu Harry rougir un petit peu mais c'est sûrement le reflet de l’eau. À cet instant là où il ne pense absolument rien et surtout pas à son corps à moitié nu, il jure que ce moment ne sera pas le dernier. Il reviendra à Étretat et au Domaine Saint-Clair. Il reviendra chez Harry, juste pour lui.

Puis soudain il sent les bras d’Harry contre sa taille, la sensation d’être jeté dans l’eau comme enseveli, il a le temps de se boucher le nez bien sûr et heureusement sinon il aurait sûrement paniquer et crier mais il a le temps de le faire et il s'est juste que le poids d’Harry contre le sien est lourd mais pas désagréable. Il rigole sous l’eau, il ne sait pas que c’est possible et même si la sensation est désagréable, il ne peut ignorer le fait qu'il a les bras d’Harry entourant sa taille. C’est différent de tout à l'heure parce que là, leurs peaux sont nues, à découvert et Louis aime beaucoup ça. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes bien sûr, Harry n'est pas fou pour ne pas le laisser respirer mais quand il respire de nouveau, il sent la paroi de la piscine contre son dos et il entend Harry rire aux éclats, juste devant lui. Louis reprend son souffle et il secoue la tête, ses cheveux devant son visage lui cachant la vue d’un Harry rieur et surtout d’un Harry juste devant lui qui l’encadre de ses deux mains. Il n’avait pas remarqué mais les deux bras d’Harry entourent Louis, se tenant à la paroi de la piscine et Louis est un peu comme coincé.

\- T’es con putain ! dit Louis, tout de même réjoui. J’aurais pu mourir, noyé.

-Oh vraiment ? chuchote Harry, la tête sur le côté, un demi-sourire.

Et si Louis n'est pas mort noyé, il meurt certainement du spectacle devant ses yeux, d'un Harry qui l’entoure de ses bras, souriant, les cheveux plats et cet air tellement, tellement attirant que Louis ne peut plus se convaincre qu’il déteste. Ils sont tellement proches et Louis sait pertinemment que cela ne laisse plus vraiment de place à des doutes. Est-ce rapide ? Sûrement. Est-ce raisonnable ? Probablement pas. Mais à quoi bon lutter contre quelque chose de si merveilleux ?

\- Tu ne peux plus être jaloux maintenant.

Louis ne comprend pas les mots d’Harry, il interroge le garçon du regard, perplexe. De quoi aurait-il pu être jaloux ?

\- Je me suis amusé à couler Maël, tu m’as dit que j’avais l'air heureux. Maintenant, tu peux aussi dire que j’ai réussi à te couler. Tu étais si jaloux, Louis. Tu n’as plus à l’être maintenant non ?

\- Je... Je n'étais pas jaloux. réplique Louis.

\- Tu n’avais pas à l’être mais je peux te dire un secret ?

Louis hoche la tête, il a tellement chaud, c'est presque effrayant et ça n'a rien avoir avec la température de la piscine.

\- Je suis tellement plus heureux, maintenant.

Harry s'est penché vers l’oreille de Louis pour lui dire ses mots, tellement lentement que Louis aurait pu gémir de plaisir. Il n’ose même plus bouger et heureusement qu'il a pied dans cette piscine sinon il se serait sûrement noyé de nouveau. Harry se détache de son oreille pour revenir vers son visage, le sourire collé aux lèvres et beaucoup beaucoup trop près de Louis.

Louis ne sait plus comment gérer tout ça, il le veut tellement, il le sait, il en a conscience mais il ne peut pas se précipiter sur les lèvres d’Harry de cette manière. C’est trop nouveau pour lui, trop soudain, trop complexe mais à cet instant là, il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre. Il sait qu’Harry le veut également, il se lèche presque les lèvres, séducteur et désireux. Il sait qu’Harry le drague, le flatte, veut de lui et vice versa. Il sait qu’Harry attend sûrement le propice pour le faire parce que merde, Harry sait le faire lui. Il n'est pas novice en la matière mais Harry ne fait rien. Peut-être que lui aussi pense que c'est trop soudain ? Mais Louis s’en fout tellement, il a besoin de ça. Il a besoin de comprendre si tout ceci est normal, si ce n'est pas qu’une simple rêverie, qu'un simple fantasme de jeune adolescent ne sachant pas ce qu'il aime ou pas.

\- Harry, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Louis sent Harry s’écarter rapidement de lui au son de la voix masculine et il sursaute en se retournant. Merde, merde, non. Louis blêmit, il ne sait pas où se mettre, osant à peine lever les yeux vers l’homme qui se trouve juste devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère et l’air un peu vieux. Il sait immédiatement que c’est son père qui est là, tout simplement parce que la ressemblance est déroutante. Ils ont les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même bouche mais surtout le même air. Louis ne peut pas l’expliquer, c'est tout, il le sait et il est tellement mal à l’aise. Il essaie de cacher son corps dans l’eau, laissant à peine sa tête dépassée de la surface. Harry a l'air en colère, pas contre lui bien sûr mais contre son père, évidemment. Il ne répond rien, cependant. Louis savait qu’il allait avoir des ennuis, il n’a pas le droit d’être là, bon sang.

\- C’est une piscine réservée aux clients, tu le sais. dit son père, l'air grave.

\- Et alors ? C'est bon, il y a personne, pourquoi tu me prends la tête ? On ne fait rien de mal.

\- Non bien sûr à part que le jeune homme qui est avec toi dans cette piscine n'a rien à faire ici vu que je suppose qu’il n’est pas un client et surtout qu'il n’a pas payé le droit d' avoir accès à cet endroit.

Louis se pince les lèvres, il ne veut causer des ennuis à Harry mais il doute pleinement qu’il possède l’argent nécessaire à payer une nuit ici même s’il le voulait. Son père n’a pas l'air commode, pas du tout même. Il pue l’argent à plein nez et Louis déteste ça. Il sait définitivement qu’Harry ne s'entend pas avec lui et il se demande si c’est un truc de leur âge de ne pas s’entendre avec sa famille. Parce qu’entre Louis et Harry, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Oh mais c'est vrai, je suis trop bête. réplique Harry, d'un ton sarcastique. Excuse-moi, tu penses tellement à ton fric en ce moment-même n’est-ce pas ? Vas te faire foutre, putain.

Louis ferme les yeux face à la violence des mots d’Harry contre son père mais il ne lui en veut pas, il est sûr qu'il a ses raisons. Encore une fois, il découvre une facette de sa personnalité qu’il ne connaît pas, celle de la colère et de la frustration. Évidemment, Louis n'a jamais su répondre de cette manière à sa mère. Elle l’aurait sûrement giflé s’il avait osé le faire. Louis n'est pas vraiment bête alors quand il voit Harry sortir de la piscine et ramasser ses affaires sans le moindre regard, il le suit en se précipitant. Bien sûr, par politesse et parce qu'il pense que c'est toujours mieux que rien, il réussit à dire un simple « Bonjour Monsieur, excusez-moi pour le dérangement. Ça n’arrivera plus. » mais vu la tête de son père, il sent que ce n’est pas suffisant. Merde, est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? Il prend ses affaires à son tour et court en caleçon, mort de honte, en suivant Harry à grande enjambées.

Harry s'arrête pour l’attendre, Louis met ses vêtements contre lui pour qu’Harry en voit le moins possible mais il se rend compte qu’il est trop énervé pour porter le moindre intérêt à son corps en cet instant. Il serre les poings et Louis voit presque une veine sortir de son front, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant parce qu’Harry n'avait pas encore été en colère devant lui. Il sait que ces situations sont toujours compliquées. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d’exploser lui aussi après une dispute avec sa mère ? Il ne comptait même plus. Il voulait dire à Harry que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il sait qu’il s’en veut à ce moment-là. La gêne se lit sur son visage et bien sûr Louis est mal à l'aise mais pas à cause de lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Je… Je vais rentrer, je crois. murmure Louis, embarrassé.

\- Non ! s’exclame Harry en se tournant vers lui, les yeux effarés. S’il te plaît… j’ai besoin que tu restes avec moi.

\- Mais et ton père ? Il ne va pas…

\- On s’en fout, vraiment. On peut retourner dans ma chambre… s'il te plaît ? supplie alors Harry, la voix légèrement cassée.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Harry paraît soulagé et hoche la tête comme pour dire à Louis qu’il le remercie. Comme si c’était vraiment un effort pour Louis, de toute manière. Sans un mot, ils retournent alors dans la chambre du garçon. Ils restent silencieux pendant un très long moment. Harry donne une serviette à Louis pour qu’il se sèche et il lui propose même des vêtements mais Louis lui répond que les siens ne craignent rien. Il se rhabille sans un bruit tandis qu’Harry enfile un léger pull et remet le même jean. Il ouvre juste la baie vitrée et retourne s’allonger sur son lit, soupirant et semblant épuisé par sa propre colère.

Ils ont tous les deux besoin de silence et Louis sait que si Harry a envie de parler, il le fera de lui-même. Il a un peu compris son raisonnement. Il ne va pas mentir, il est tellement déçu que le moment dans la piscine n’a pas duré plus longtemps. Cela semblait tellement hors du temps et il était sûr qu’ils allaient s’embrasser. Il déteste son père, pour ça même s’il ne le connaît pas. Il décide d’envoyer un message à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrera pas maintenant ou peut-être même pas du tout et il éteint son téléphone parce qu’il ne veut pas voir sa réponse. Si Louis peut rester toute la nuit, il le fera sûrement. Peu importe ce qu’en pense sa mère, après tout. Il préfère être ici de toute façon.

Il se dirige alors vers l’immense bibliothèque d’Harry pour regarder ses livres. Il n’est pas vraiment intéressé par la lecture mais il voit que Harry est un mordu de livres en tout genre. Il sent le regard du garçon sur lui mais il ne s'empêche pas de regarder parce qu’il sait que ça ne le dérange pas. Ce qu'il constate, c'est que le garçon lit beaucoup et surtout de tout. Il y a des classiques que Louis a lu au collège et un peu au lycée bien sûr, comme du Flaubert et du Zola. Il les détestent tous les deux mais il y aussi des mangas et Louis est content de voir qu’Harry a lu Dragon Ball Z parce qu'il adore cet animé. Puis il y a des bandes dessinées et aussi plein de romans que Louis ne connaît pas. Harry est plein de surprises et Louis sait qu'il est intelligent mais il ne se doute pas vraiment à quel point. C'est bête mais il imagine sûrement Harry guide touristique ou conservateur dans un musée. Quelque chose dans ce genre là alors que Louis, lui, s'imagine peut-être travailler dans la fonction publique… quelque chose de simple et de ne pas trop dur pour lui.

Il prend un livre des mains en s’exclamant lorsqu’il voit le titre et il l’ouvre, curieux. Louis se souvient même si ce n’était qu’hier.

\- Eh mais c’est le livre dont tu me parlais hier, celui sur le trésor de l’Aiguille !

\- Oui, exact, je pourrais te le prêter, si tu veux.

Louis est ravi de la proposition parce que même s'il n’aime pas lire, il a envie de lire ce livre là. Il le remet à sa place promettant de le prendre dès qu’il partira d’ici. Lui aussi veut connaître cette histoire de trésor par-dessus tout.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a la maison de l’auteur ici ? Un peu éloigné du centre-ville mais c’est ouvert aux visites. On pourra y aller demain, si tu veux.

\- Genre la vraie maison ?

\- Oui, la vraie maison. répond Harry, avec un sourire. Ça s'appelle le Clos Lupin et puis ça retrace un peu sa vie, ses écrits et tout ça. C'est plutôt intéressant à voir.

\- J’adorais y aller !

\- Alors on ira, promis.

Louis se réjouit d’avance, il est content que ce genre de chose existe ici. Il n'en avait même pas entendu parler. Et bien sûr il ne connaît rien de cet écrivain mais il sait juste qu’Harry a l’air de l’adorer alors il va l'adorer aussi. Et puis ça change de la mer et des falaises.

Il décide d’aller s'allonger à côté d’Harry comme si c’était sa place maintenant mais Harry lui laisse sa place alors il considère cela comme acquis. Il s’allonge sur le côté, la main sur son oreille et il plie ses jambes pour regarder Harry un peu mieux. Il voit sur son visage qu’il n’est pas aussi détendu qu’avant, plus triste peut-être ou en tout cas plus énervé. Il ne veut rien dire mais il connaît ses expressions parce que Louis aussi les subit souvent. Il a envie de lui dire que tout va bien, qu’il comprend et qu'il ne lui en veut pas mais Louis n'y arrive pas. Il déteste voir Harry comme ça parce qu’il est toujours tellement solaire, tellement heureux. Louis voit un peu trop de lui en Harry à cet instant là et il ne le veut pas. Il a l’impression de le revoir ce soir-là, en haut de la falaise. Et Louis se demande si cette nuit-là, il était là-bas à cause de son père aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec tes parents… ? J'ai cru comprendre que non la dernière fois mais… c'est comment entre vous ?

Louis hausse les épaules avec une moue un peu triste. Il aime ce genre de discussions sérieuses qu'il peut entretenir avec Harry même si elles peuvent être douloureuses. Il a l’impression qu’il ne s'est jamais autant confié à quelqu'un de toute son existence. Il le regrettera sûrement parce que tout ceci n'est qu’éphémère mais à cet instant là, il ressent l'envie d'en parler et c'est une bonne occasion. Harry se met aussi sur le côté et comme ça, ils se regardent bien mieux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un et l’autre, leurs cheveux encore humides et l’odeur du chlore de la piscine présent mais pas vraiment désagréable. Ils entendent les mouettes dehors et la mer semble agitée au vu du bruit des vagues.

\- Je n’ai jamais su vraiment expliquer pourquoi on ne s’entendait pas, eux et moi. Enfin avec mon père, je dirais que ça va tout simplement parce qu'on ne se parle jamais, il n'est pas souvent là. Avec ma mère… je l’aime tu vois, c'est ma mère et je pense qu'on est un peu obligé d’aimer sa mère. Peut-être une sorte de reconnaissance évidente qu'on doit à quelqu’un qui nous a donné la vie, quelque chose comme ça. Mais on ne s'entend pas, je crois que ça a toujours été le cas. Elle est quelque peu... stricte et énervante.

\- Mais elle t’aime non ? demande Harry, curieux et attentif.

\- Je n’en suis pas vraiment sûr pour être tout à fait honnête. avoue Louis, calmement sans aucune tristesse. Si elle pense que l'amour, c’est être critique envers son fils toute la journée alors peut-être ? Elle n’a jamais vraiment eu aucun compliment à mon égard, elle pense que je devrais être mieux.

\- C’est pour ça que tu n'as aucune estime pour toi non ? À cause d'elle ?

\- Je pense oui. confirme Louis en hochant la tête. Je veux dire, elle n’est pas la seule responsable mais elle n'a pas vraiment aidé.

Harry revient passer un doigt sur le front de Louis pour enlever une nouvelle fois la mèche qui cache un peu trop son front. Louis ferme les yeux à son toucher, il a l'impression que ce geste le calme vraiment même s'il n’est pas énervé, juste un peu tourmenté d’en parler certainement.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies à subir ça, personne ne devrait avoir une mère qui le tire vers le bas.

\- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Assez parlez de moi et toi alors, tu m’expliques pour ton père ?

Harry baisse le regard et Louis a tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras à ce moment-là, il ne supporte pas de voir cette tristesse sur son visage à chaque fois que le sujet est mis sur le tapis. Alors c'est ce qu'il fait, enfin à sa manière. Il ne le serre pas dans ses bras mais il vient prendre sa main. Harry semble surpris mais il se laisse faire. Louis n'est pas vraiment serein de ses propres gestes mais il lie juste ses doigts à ceux d’Harry, simplement. Ce n’est pas grand chose mais ça semble déjà beaucoup. Il ne sent aucun jeu entre eux à ce moment-là, aucun geste déplacé ni même aucune envie qui ressemble à de l’attirance. Juste beaucoup d’attention et il ne sait pas ce qui lui plaît le plus. La main d'Harry est vraiment grande, toujours chaude et Louis regarde leurs mains liées, ensemble.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais. murmure Louis en caressant le dos de la main d'Harry avec son pouce. Je veux dire, on peut parler d’autre chose ou… aller se balader ou regarder un autre film.

\- Non c’est bon… je peux le faire.

Louis comprend très vite que c’est un sujet dont il n’a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit et il se sent tellement flattée d’être sûrement la première personne à pouvoir l’entendre, peu importe à quel point c'est douloureux. Il pense sincèrement que c’est l’atmosphère des vacances qui crée ce genre de choses, l’envie de tout dévoiler et de ne rien garder, pour ne pas oublier et se remémorer. Il espère secrètement que dans quelques années, il racontera cette histoire à quelqu’un qui le comprendra et il lui dira quelque chose comme :

J’ai rencontré un garçon formidable un jour, en plein été, sur les falaises d’Étretat. Il savait tout de moi comme je savais tout de lui. Et pourtant on ne parlait même pas beaucoup mais je savais dès le premier jour qu'il serait spécial.

Louis espère davantage qu’ils se raconteront leur propre histoire mutuellement parce qu’ils se connaîtront encore dans quelques années et qu’ils ne se seront pas oubliés.

\- Ce n’est même pas si grave, en réalité à part qu’ils ne sont jamais là, tu vois ? Je sais que je suis un grand garçon maintenant mais le problème c’est qu’ils n’ont jamais été là depuis le début, trop occupé à autre chose. Je ne me souviens d’aucun souvenir particulier, d’aucun moment de joie, ni d’aucune vacances, d’aucun repas convivial. Ils n’étaient jamais là et ils ne le sont toujours pas. Ils ne sont pas loin, juste à côté mais je n’ai jamais vraiment essayé de comprendre. Je voulais juste des parents, Louis. Des parents qui étaient là quand j’ai perdu ma première dent, des parents qui m’accompagnaient aux sorties scolaires, des parents qui m’auraient emmené en voyage dans une autre région ou des parents qui auraient su que leur fils était… quelqu'un d’autre. Je voulais juste… qu’ils m’aiment, un peu. Tu dis aimer ta mère mais je n’aime pas mes parents, je suis désolé mais c’est comme ça pas parce que je ne peux pas les aimer mais parce qu’ils ne m’ont jamais laissé le faire. Ils sont trop occupés à gérer leurs affaires, cet hôtel et plein d’autres partout. Le fric est partout dans leur tête au point qu’il en oublie le plus important : moi. J’avais besoin d’eux mais ils n’ont jamais été là et je leur en veux tellement.

Louis ne peut pas en vouloir à Harry de pleurer parce qu’il sait à quel point la situation est compliquée et tellement différente de la sienne. Louis aime sa mère malgré ses erreurs parce que malgré tout elle a toujours été là, pas de la meilleure des manières et surtout pas de la bonne façon mais elle est là. Parfois, Louis aimerait évidemment qu’elle change, qu'elle devienne ce genre de mère parfaite mais il sait que rien ne pourra changer d’un coup de baguette magique. Harry n’a jamais vraiment connu l’amour de ses parents. Louis l'a connu, quelques temps et il le connaît encore parfois même si c’est plus rare. Il suppose que c’est parce qu’il n’est plus un petit garçon et que l’adolescence change les attitudes et les manières de penser. Pour Harry, ce n’est pas pareil. Il comprend peut-être pourquoi Harry aime la solitude, sûrement parce qu’il l’a toujours connu. Et qu’il n’a jamais su changer les choses.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Je… je pense que tu le sais non ? murmure Harry, en frottant ses yeux.

Louis fait un signe de tête. Il le sait maintenant parce qu’il suppose que lui aussi est quelqu'un d’autre. Il préfère ne pas mettre les termes dessus parce que c’est trop nouveau et trop brusque mais ils se comprennent et c’est rassurant bien que effrayant. Mais Louis en est certain.

Il veut essayer d’être quelqu’un d'autre avec Harry, même si ce n’est que pour quelques jours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la première partie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normandie.  
> Une semaine d’été où Louis qui déteste les vacances rencontre Harry, frivole et insouciant au bord des falaises d’Étretat. Sous une chaleur normande, une mer agitée, un vent léger, Louis découvre, explore et se cherche aux côtés d’un garçon qui souhaite alors, tout lui apprendre.

Louis se lève tard ce matin-là mais il n’est pas étonné parce qu’il se souvient avoir veillé au moins jusqu’à quatre heures du matin. Il sent le soleil qui frappe son épaule à travers la baie vitrée et il se sent un peu sale parce qu’il porte encore ses vêtements de la veille. Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, il sait qu'il est seul dans cet immense lit parce qu’il n’y aucune chaleur près de lui. Harry n’est plus là, ou du moins pas dans la chambre en tout cas. 

Ils ont beaucoup parlé cette nuit, de tout et de rien. Louis a énormément rigolé aussi, surtout à cause des blagues nulles de Harry. Il aime l’humour des gens du nord apparemment mais il pense surtout que c’est juste parce que c’est Harry. Ils se sont endormis un peu comme ça, sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, par épuisement sûrement. Il n’y a rien eu d’autre, aucun rapprochement qui allait plus loin que ce qu’ils avaient déjà entrepris : se serrer la main ou dormir l’un à côté de l’autre ; mais Louis a probablement passé l’une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. C’était calme, apaisant et volontairement douloureux parfois parce que les deux garçons ont des blessures passées mais encore trop vives.

Louis se lève, intrigué de ne pas voir le garçon allongé à côté de lui. Il cherche son téléphone qui est finalement par terre mais il a presque oublié qu’il l’a éteint dans la soirée hier. Il le range sans même le rallumer, il n’est pas encore prêt à voir la dizaine de messages que ses parents ont dû lui laisser. Il s’en occupera plus tard. Il regarde par la baie vitrée mais Harry n’est pas sur le balcon qui donne sur la vue mer. 

Mince, Louis n’aime pas trop ça. Il se demande s’il doit rester là et attendre mais il a vraiment faim et il a aussi envie d’une longue douche. Finalement, il décide de sortir et de descendre avec la très nette peur de tomber sur le père d’Harry, à nouveau. 

Bien sûr à cet instant là, il se demande si Harry n’est pas parti, le laissant seul, regrettant la moindre chose qui aurait pu avoir eu lieu hier soir. Louis ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il a tellement cette impression de toujours faire les choses mal qu’il se demande si le garçon ne s’est pas enfui de sa propre maison pour être loin de lui. Peut-être que Louis a trop ronflé ou peut-être qu’il a fait quelque chose pendant la nuit qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire et il a mal au ventre tout à coup. 

Problème en confiance en lui, encore. 

Il souffle légèrement quand il rentre dans la cuisine, qu’il trouve plutôt facilement sans croiser personne et il est tellement soulagé de voir Harry là, en train de faire… des crêpes. Il ne porte qu’un simple short en jean, un tee-shirt blanc, pieds nus et un tablier rouge noué à sa taille. Louis pose sa tête contre l’embrasure de sa porte, les bras croisés et il le regarde quelques instants. 

Bien sûr que Harry ne serait jamais parti en le laissant tout seul là, il ne sait même pas comment il a pu y penser une simple seconde. Harry chantonne, trémoussant légèrement ses hanches ce qui fait sourire Louis un peu trop fortement. Il veut graver cette image dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne devrait même pas sourire comme ça, ce n’est qu’un garçon qui fait la cuisine après tout. 

\- Et si je n’aime pas les crêpes, ça se passe comment ? 

Harry sursaute en se retournant vers lui, manquant de faire tomber la poêle par terre, ce qui aurait été profondément dommage vu à quel point il semble s’appliquer à réussir sa préparation. Il rigole un peu en le voyant, ses fossettes apparentes et sa bouille de bébé un peu trop violente pour Louis. Il ne préfère pas remarquer la sensation que lui procure son cœur lorsque Harry le regarde avec cet air-là. 

\- Qui n’aime pas les crêpes ? Vous ne mangez pas de crêpes dans le sud ? s’étonne Harry. 

\- Je plaisante, j’adore les crêpes. répond Louis en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise du plan de travail. Donc, tu es du genre à préparer le petit-déjeuner ? 

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim et puis… non je ne suis pas vraiment de ce genre là, habituellement pour être honnête. 

Louis sourit quand Harry lui dépose une assiette avec une crêpe au sucre et quelques framboises devant lui et il le remercie avec un léger sourire. Ce n’est donc pas une habitude, Harry n’est pas du genre à faire la cuisine. L’a-t-il fait ce matin spécialement pour lui alors ? Il ne préfère pas se poser la question. Ça sonnerait encore une fois beaucoup trop réel pour Louis d’imaginer Harry qui lui prépare chaque matin un petit déjeuner comme celui-là. 

Harry s'assit à son tour en face de lui, mangeant déjà sa crêpe à la main, une grosse bouchée qu’il mâche silencieusement. Louis trouve ça mignon pour être franc même si lui préfère manger sa crêpe avec des couverts. 

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demande Harry, en le fixant, un bout de crêpe sur le coin de sa bouche que Louis feint de ne pas remarquer. 

\- Parfaitement oui, j’espère que je n’ai pas été trop… embêtant. 

\- Pas le moindre du monde. 

Ils mangent en silence et Louis ne préfère pas demander s’il risque de croiser ses parents à un moment donné ou à un autre. Il imagine qu’ils ne doivent pas être là ou alors trop occupés ailleurs, peut-être. 

Harry mange ses framboises, une à une de la même manière qu’il mange ses tomates cerises. Louis pense qu’il a un sérieux problème avec les fruits et les légumes en général. Il est sûr que ce n’est pas une façon de manger une framboise et encore moins quand il lèche ses doigts après pour retirer le jus qui a coulé et qui doit coller. Il le déteste, oui, voilà mais il doit avouer que les crêpes d’Harry sont plutôt bonnes, même excellentes. Il en mange trois et ça semble ravir Harry. S’il n’y a que ça pour le faire sourire, Louis se promet d’en manger quatre la prochaine fois. 

Il semble faire extrêmement beau dehors et déjà chaud, Louis doit vraiment se changer alors il demande à Harry s’il a des vêtements à lui prêter. Harry acquiesce bien sûr et même s’ils seront un peu grands pour Louis, Harry se dit ravi de lui prêter. Louis soupçonne qu’il est juste content de le voir dans ses propres vêtements mais ce n’est qu’une idée comme ça. Il se voit déjà avec le tee-shirt trop grand de Harry et il se promet alors de ne jamais lui rendre. Ce n’est qu’un tee-shirt, Harry s’en remettra. 

\- Donc on fait quoi aujourd’hui ? questionne Louis en s’essuyant la bouche. 

\- Et bah on va au Clos Lupin, je suppose, une promesse est une promesse. 

\- Sérieux ? s’exclame Louis, ravi. 

\- Bien sûr. Je vais prendre une douche rapide, tu pourras en prendre une aussi… après ! Je veux dire après que j’ai pris ma douche. marmonne Harry, un peu rouge. On peut partir d’ici 30 minutes, je pense. 

\- Ouais, bien sûr, merci, je… je vais appeler ma mère pendant que tu te douches, elle doit sûrement s’inquiéter. 

Harry hoche la tête avec un petit sourire mais il s’en va rapidement de la pièce, gêné. Est-ce que c’est de parler de douche qui le met dans cet état ? Louis ne pense pas, enfin du moins il n’ose pas. Après tout, il ne préfère même pas imaginer Harry dans sa douche, tout simplement, non, vraiment pas. 

Il secoue la tête, agacé par ses propres pensées. 

Il sait qu’il va se faire engueuler et pas qu’un peu, il n’est pas vraiment préparé à ça et surtout pas aux remarques de sa mère. Il veut juste passer une bonne journée et ne pas se disputer avec sa mère pour des bêtises. Bien sûr, peut-être qu’il l’a fait exprès en pensant que sa mère serait sûrement morte d’inquiétude et qu’elle lui dirait qu’il lui manque, qu’elle l’aime et qu’elle veut passer un peu de temps avec lui. Louis ne sait pas pourquoi il imagine la chose, ça n’arrivera simplement jamais mais il aime bien rêver. Il soupire quand il voit au moins la dizaine de messages qu’elle lui a laissés et les appels incessants. Il ne les regarde même pas, il appelle juste parce que de toute façon, il n’a pas vraiment le choix. 

Il ne veut pas rentrer bien sûr, il préfère rester ici, il le fait simplement par acquis de conscience sinon il aurait sûrement laissé son téléphone fermé jusqu'à la fin du séjour mais il n’est pas égoïste. Sa mère aurait sûrement été capable d’appeler toute la police de la région pour le retrouver. Il ne préfère pas vraiment imaginer la tête du père d’Harry si les flics avaient débarqué ici. 

\- Louis, tu rentres tout de suite. dit la voix sèche de sa mère dès la première sonnerie. 

\- Maman…

\- Il n’y a pas de maman ! s’écrie-t-elle. Est-ce que tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Ce n’est pas possible. Merde alors, c’est comme ça que tu nous remercie de t’emmener en vacances, en fuguant ? 

\- Mais je n’ai pas fugué ! s’exaspère Louis, le téléphone à la main, même pas étonné des remarques de sa mère. Je suis chez un ami, c’est si grave que ça ? T’es toujours là à me dire que je suis tout seul, pour une fois que je fais une connaissance en vacances, tu vas m’empêcher de m’amuser c’est ça ? 

\- Mais enfin Louis, est-ce que tu te rends compte de mon inquiétude et celle de ton père ? On ne sait même pas qui est ce garçon et tu n’as pas à dormir chez lui alors que tu ne le connais même pas, tu es tombé sur la tête. Je savais que tu étais stupide mais alors là, c’est la fois de trop ! 

Louis est habitué à ça alors il n’a même pas un peu mal. Il connait ce genre de réflexions, il sait encore plus qu’il est un incapable, un garçon stupide et inconscient. On lui a répété tellement de fois, il suppose qu’à force, son cerveau a plus ou moins assimilé les choses. Il ne sait pas si ma mère se rend compte de ces mots par moment ou juste qu’elle ne prend pas conscience de ce que ça provoque chez Louis. Au fond, ce n’est même pas si grave mais il sent bien que sa main tremble contre le téléphone et qu’il ronge la peau près de ses ongles pour se contenir de ne pas pleurer ou exploser. Il sait que ce n’est rien, il y a tellement pire que ça. Sa mère ne l’a jamais battu ou frappé ou enfermé quelque part. Sa mère est là, elle. Elle s’occupe de lui mais de la pire des façons, c’est tout. 

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je… profite de mes vacances, ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? Je vais à la plage, je me promène, je vais même aller dans une sorte de musée aujourd’hui ! Tu préfères ça ou que je reste devant la télévision toute la journée ? Faut savoir, merde. 

\- Toi, tu vas au musée ? s’étonne avec sa mère, avec un rictus que Louis peut entendre de là. 

\- Oui, je vais au musée. il réplique, comme si c’était quelque chose d’incroyable. Bon écoute, je suis vivant, tout va bien, je rentrerais dans l’après-midi pour vous rassurer. On en parlera plus tard. 

\- C’est qui ce garçon avec qui tu traînes ? 

Louis souffle contre le téléphone… toujours les mêmes questions inutiles. Qu’est-ce que ça peut lui faire après tout ? Elle ne le connaît pas et elle ne le connaîtra sûrement jamais. Qu’il s’appelle Pierre, Jean ou Harry, ça ne fait pas de différences. Louis voudrait lui dire tellement de choses pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé lui décrire Harry, à quel point il est une belle personne avec qui il fait des choses incroyables. Mais sa mère ne l’écouterait pas et elle s’en ficherait sûrement. 

Ouais Louis aurait aimé lui dire qu’il n’a sûrement jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça auparavant, qu’il se sent tellement, tellement heureux en ce moment, qu’il n’a jamais autant aimé ses vacances, qu’il n’a jamais connu de garçon comme lui, qu’il aime la façon dont Harry a de sourire mais aussi d’être sérieux, qu’il adore les manies et les expressions de Harry à chaque fois qu’il lui raconte une histoire, qu’il est passionné par sa démarche et son attitude, par la façon dont il plonge dans l’eau avec grâce et délicatesse, qu’il est si cultivé et intelligent pour un garçon de son âge. Louis aurait eu envie de décrire à quel point Harry est beau et attirant avec son visage de bébé mais son corps d’homme, son torse tatoué et fort, ses jambes longues et étroites et ses cheveux si bouclés et si bruns. Louis aurait eu envie de lui dire qu’Harry est un passionné de son petit village, qu’il aime Maurice Leblanc et son livre, l’Aiguille Creuse avec une telle passion que Louis ne peut pas la décrire. Louis aurait aimé lui parler du trésor qui se cache sûrement là-bas et qu’un jour peut-être, ils iront le chercher ensemble. 

Mais Louis ne pourra jamais parler de tout ça, jamais, jamais. 

\- On part dans trois jours, Louis. finit par dire sa mère, après un court silence. 

\- Je sais, maman. 

Il aurait préféré qu’elle ne lui rappelle pas ce détail là. 

*

*

*

Louis croit ce qu’il aime le plus chez Harry, c’est la spontanéité dont il fait preuve à bien des égards. Louis n’a jamais été spontané lui. Il est de ce genre là, à calculer tout ce qu’il pense, tout ce qu’il fait et tout ce qu’il va entreprendre pour essayer de ne jamais commettre d’erreurs. Louis ne veut pas être parfait bien sûr mais il essaie de l’être, pour tenter de plaire aux autres, pour tenter de paraître meilleur aux yeux de sa famille. Ça n’a jamais vraiment marché bien sûr mais chaque jour, il tente de toutes ses forces de le faire. 

Alors évidemment, quand Harry lui prend la main dès qu’ils sont sortis du centre-ville pour se rendre au Clos Lupin, Louis est surpris mais heureux. Il n’aurait jamais pu entreprendre ce geste-là lui-même et bien sûr, ce n’est pas grand chose mais Louis est content de se promener main dans la main avec lui à cet instant-là. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, il n’est pas certain que des amis se tiennent la main comme ça dans des circonstances normales mais il n’est pas non plus certain que cela veuille dire quelque chose. Décidément, il ne connaît rien à rien. 

Harry fume en silence pendant qu’ils marchent l’un à côté de l’autre, il se demande si avant de partir, il aura le courage de demander à Harry d’essayer lui aussi. Il en a vraiment envie après tout mais il n’est pas certain qu’Harry accepte alors il préfère se taire. Louis repense à la conversation avec sa mère et bien sûr, les mots ne quittent pas vraiment son esprit. Il a arrêté d’y penser avant qu’elle ne lui rappelle subitement que tout ceci ne sont que des vacances et qui dit vacances dit alors départ. 

Le Clos Lupin est très écarté du centre-ville, pas à des kilomètres mais un peu loin quand même alors ils marchent au moins vingt minutes à pied. Harry explique à Louis qu’il a déjà été là-bas trois fois mais que ça ne le dérange pas de le refaire à nouveau parce que bien sûr Maurice Leblanc est son auteur préféré mais aussi parce qu’il est heureux de faire découvrir l’endroit à Louis. Il est content d’avoir l’occasion de déjà faire toutes ces choses, il ne pensait certainement pas que Etretat avait autant de ressources mais Harry lui explique que le Clos Lupin est sûrement son endroit préféré ici, sans compter les falaises évidemment. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivent tous les deux au guichet d’entrée, Harry lâche la main de Louis et sort son portefeuille de la poche de son short, celle située sur les fesses. Louis est à deux doigt de prendre le portefeuille afin de le remettre à sa place parce qu’il sait très bien ce que Harry s’apprête à faire mais il pense que c’est un peu délicat car le portefeuille n’est pas placé à un endroit que Louis peut se permettre de toucher, pas encore du moins. 

\- Bonjour, deux entrées s’il vous plaît. demande Harry avec politesse. 

\- Harry, je peux… interrompt alors Louis, confus. 

Mais il lui fait signe de se taire d’un geste de la main et lui tend le ticket sans un mot mais avec un petit sourire. Il prend le ticket de la main de Harry, frustré et légèrement énervé sans trop le monter bien sûr parce qu' évidemment, l’attention est adorable. Il ne peut pas lui crier dessus ou lui jeter le ticket à la figure mais Louis ne veut pas de ça. Il ne souhaite pas être redevable de quoi que ce soit et c’est ce qu'il ressent quand quelqu’un lui offre ou paie quelque chose. Il ne se rappelle même pas que quelqu’un lui ait déjà payé quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs mais quand même. Il sait que ce n’est pas une question d’argent pour Harry car il a de l’argent et qu’une entrée à sept euros ne doit pas le ruiner. Louis se sent gêné même si touché. 

Ils ne sont pas dans un genre de rendez-vous n’est-ce pas ? Oh non, bien sûr que non. Harry lui reprend la main sans un mot, après ça comme si après tout ce temps, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. 

Harry s’improvise guide parce qu’il connaît la maison par cœur et Louis ne peut définitivement pas s'en plaindre. Il lui montre tout et lui parle de tout, dans les moindres détails. En réalité, Louis n’en a pas grand chose à faire de la vie de Maurice Leblanc. C’est vrai quoi, ça ne l’intéresse pas spécialement mais ce qui l’intéresse par contre, c’est que Harry lui raconte tout ce qu’il sait. La maison montre tellement de choses, des pièces comme son bureau ou même sa chambre, ses vêtements et ses chapeaux, ses écrits inachevés exposés là sous des vitrines en verre. Louis trouve ça tellement bizarre de tout conserver comme ça surtout pour une personne qui est morte mais il sait surtout qu’il n’a aucune conscience de la célébrité de Maurice Leblanc. Encore une fois, il se promet de se cultiver sur la question plus tard. 

Il passe sa visite à côté ou derrière Harry parce que de cette façon, il peut le voir tout le temps sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Harry ne le remarque bien pas sûr trop occupé à marcher, les mains derrière le dos, s’exclamant à chaque chose qu’il trouve intéressante, ses yeux brillants d’excitation et il est tellement heureux quand il pointe du doigt une photo de l'Etretat des années 1900 à Louis pour lui dire : « Regarde, regarde ça ! ». Alors Louis hoche la tête, souriant et juste extrêmement heureux de voir son Harry comme ça. 

Son Harry, oui. C’est ce qu’il est un peu maintenant, pense Louis. 

Harry lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails et il explique qu’ici à Étretat, le personnage d’Arsène Lupin est légendaire et que la plupart des enfants se déguisent souvent en lui, pour Halloween. Louis se retient de demander à Harry s' il a déjà essayé le déguisement. Evidemment, Harry lui reparle du livre de l’Aiguille Creuse qui est son préféré mais il a lu toute la série d’Arsène Lupin, soit dix-sept livres au total. Louis ne peut être que impressionné. 

\- Tu aimes bien hein, la visite ? questionne Harry, inquiet que Louis s’ennuie sûrement, dans une des pièces où il y a beaucoup de photos de l’écrivain. 

\- Je l’aime beaucoup, oui. 

Louis sait très bien qu’il ne parle pas que de la visite, bien sûr mais le sourire d’Harry suffit à ne pas en dire davantage. Ils restent presque une heure et demie alors que la visite est bien plus courte habituellement. Louis aurait pu rester toute la journée là, en réalité, juste pour voir Harry heureux comme ça. À la fin, il y a bien sûr un petit coin où ils peuvent acheter des souvenirs. Louis n’est pas du genre à se faire avoir pour ces choses là. Ce sont des attrapes-touristes et puis il est persuadé que tous ces trucs valent tellement moins cher dans la réalité. Il y a vraiment des gens qui achètent des aimants pour frigidaire à l’effigie d’Arsène Lupin ? Harry l’a sûrement fait, il en est sûr. 

Mais il doit avouer que lorsqu’il voit le livre de l’Aiguille Creuse posé juste là, il est affreusement tenté. Il veut le lire, il y pense tout le temps depuis que Harry lui en a parlé et il a oublié de le prendre en partant de chez Harry. C’est l’occasion bien sûr et en plus, le livre ne coûte que 5 euros. C’est trois fois rien. Il le prend dans ses mains sans se poser de questions. C’est clair qu’il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à acheter un livre comme souvenir. Il ne s’attendait pas à acheter de souvenir tout court, en fait.

Il se dirige vers la petite caisse, plutôt fier de lui mais le bras de Harry vient se poser sur son épaule et Louis fronce les sourcils, surpris. Il interroge Harry du regard en secouant la tête mais celui-ci vient tout simplement prendre le livre coincé dans les bras de Louis pour aller le reposer à sa place. Louis se demande ce qui lui prend et il murmure un peu fortement, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine :

\- Je voulais l’acheter ! 

\- Oui mais moi je ne veux pas que tu l'achètes.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s’interroge Louis, incrédule en suivant Harry qui est déjà en train de partir à grandes enjambées. 

\- Parce que… j’ai le mien. explique alors Harry sans vraiment regarder Louis, un peu embarrassé car ses joues s’empourprent. T’as pas besoin de l’acheter, je… je veux te donner le mien.

Ils sortent du musée, traversant le jardin et bien sûr, Harry toujours très poli, s’attarde à dire au revoir à chaque personne qu’il croise. Louis a du mal à le suivre et il n’arrive même pas à en placer une comme s’il ne pouvait même pas dire quoi que ce soit. Il serait presque vexé si encore une fois, il ne trouvait pas l’attention d’Harry adorable. N’en a-t-il pas marre d’être toujours ce genre de personne, gentille, intéressante et profondément généreuse ? Louis ne lui trouve pas de défaut, sauf peut-être le simple fait qu'il ronfle trop. 

\- Je veux acheter ce livre Harry ! proteste Louis en criant presque. Tu ne vas pas me donner ton bouquin, c’est ton livre préféré, il est hors de question que je te le prenne et je n’aurais pas le temps de le lire avant… enfin merde, c’est ton livre ! On doit faire demi-tour. 

Il pousse une légère protestation quand Harry lui prend la main et le tire pour qu’il avance. Louis la retire, en colère, même si c’est plus pour la forme que tout autre chose. Ils sont tellement ridicules à ce moment-là, dans la rue devant tout le monde à se crier dessus pour un bouquin mais ils s’en fichent tous les deux et encore plus Louis parce que même si Harry est têtu, Louis l’est davantage. 

\- Bon dieu Louis, est-ce que tu peux avancer ? soupire Harry, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. 

-Je ne bouge pas d’ici tant que je n’ai pas mon livre. 

\- Bordel, tu me fais chier. dit Harry en s’approchant de lui, passant une main sur son visage. Je ne veux pas que tu l'achètes ! Je veux que tu aies mon livre, le mien. Je veux qu’il soit à toi, ok ? Tu peux me refuser ça ? 

Harry est tellement proche quand il lui dit ça et même s’il est plus grand que lui, Louis est persuadé que leurs bouches sont quasiment à la même hauteur. Il sent l’odeur d’Harry contre lui, un mélange de cigarette et de menthe fraîche, son parfum lui titille les narines. Louis est persuadé qu’il sent un peu la bergamote et le poivre mais le mélange semble divin. Harry ne veut pas lui tenir tête bien sûr mais son regard contre le sien fait sentir Louis si petit à ce moment-là. Il avalee difficilement sa salive, essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux, intimidé mais aussi effronté. Il a l’habitude maintenant, des yeux d’Harry sur les siens. Il a appris à les connaître, à en discerner les nuances et les sous-tons et il les aime plus que de raison. Bien sûr que non, Louis ne peut pas lui refuser ça. Est-ce qu’il pourrait lui résister ? Ce n’est pas sûr non plus. Et en même temps, c’est sûrement une bonne chose. Il lui restera quelque chose de lui quand il sera parti. 

\- D’accord… marmonne Louis avec un hochement de tête, en s’écartant de lui. 

\- Bien. 

Il n’a pas mis longtemps à céder, c’est vrai mais il a peut-être eu peur que Harry fonde sur ses lèvres juste quelques secondes plus tôt. Bien sûr, il a peur pas parce qu’il n’en a pas envie. Il rêve de ce moment, il rêve de savoir la sensation. Il y pense tout le temps, à chaque minute. Il imagine à quel point Harry lui agrippera le cou, les cheveux, lui mordra la lèvre. Il a tant envie de ça mais il ne sait juste pas quand est le bon moment et surtout s'il sera bon. C’est ce qui lui fait le plus peur, en réalité. Louis a peur d’être décevant parce qu’il est toujours nul dans ce genre de situation. Il ne réussit jamais, il n’a jamais réussi à avoir une relation, il n’a jamais réussi à avoir plus de treize au lycée, il n’a jamais réussi un seul truc son existence. Alors embrasser le garçon qui lui plaît beaucoup, c’est vraiment trop. Louis sait qu'il sera mauvais parce qu’il ne sait juste pas embrasser, voilà. Il a dix sept ans et il ne sait même pas mettre sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu’un et il est frustré, en colère parce que s'il savait le faire, il aurait embrassé le premier jour de leur rencontre sûrement. Louis est un idiot, un putain d’idiot car il perd du temps comme s’il n’en avait déjà pas assez perdu. 

*

*

*

Ils décident de prendre des frites dans un petit restaurant qui fait des plats à emporter que Harry affectionne pour ensuite aller s'asseoir sur les galets. Et bien sûr, Harry pique les frites de Louis alors que pourtant Louis a exactement les mêmes dans sa barquette. Harry prétend que les siennes sont moins bonnes et qu’il y a trop de sauce dessus mais Louis est juste persuadé qu’il a envie de l’embêter. 

Ils regardent le large et Louis est fasciné par un monsieur qui fait du paddle un peu plus loin. La mer n’est pas vraiment agitée et il se débrouille bien. Louis n’aurait pas eu le courage de faire ça, il préfère de loin le calme de la piscine de l’hôtel des parents de Harry. Il est vraiment bien là, prenant des couleurs, le soleil tapant sur son visage, le faisant presque transpirer, ses cheveux collés à son front. Harry a retiré ses vans et ses chaussettes pour ne pas avoir de marque de bronzage. Ils ne sont embêtés par personne et ils apprécient leur silence quelques instants, écoutant le bruit des vagues et des mouettes. Louis imprime aussi le paysage dans sa mémoire parce que même s’il a appris à bien le connaître maintenant, il a peur d’oublier les détails, d'oublier les falaises, les galets et tout le reste. Il ne peut pas nier à présent qu’il préfère peut-être cette plage là et non plus celle de Saint-Raphaël. 

\- Dis Louis ? Tu crois que tu voudrais faire quoi toi plus tard ?

Louis tourne la tête vers Harry, en haussant les épaules. Parler de son avenir, ce n’est pas ce que Louis préfère tout simplement parce qu’il ne sait pas où il sera dans une semaine alors savoir où il sera dans dix ans, c’est quelque chose qui lui fait un peu peur. Louis y a déjà réfléchi mais avec ses notes un peu mauvaises, il doute qu’il puisse arriver à faire quelque chose de grandiose. Travailler dans un bureau comme son père, c'est ce qu'il deviendra sûrement même s’il ne rêve pas de ça du tout, au contraire. 

\- J’en sais rien, en fait. répond Louis, honnête. Je ne suis pas très doué à l’école alors j’imagine que je ne ferai rien d’extraordinaire. 

\- Mais tu rêves bien de quelque chose non ? 

\- Ouais, bien sûr. dit-il en regardant la mer, un peu nostalgique. Je voulais être archéologue quand j’étais petit, genre comme dans Jurassic Park tu vois ? Je crois que ça s’appelle paléontologue, quelque chose comme ça. Je pense que c’est juste le parc d'attractions qui me donnait envie de faire ça, pas vraiment le métier en lui-même. 

\- Tu pourras toujours créer ton propre parc sur le thème des dinosaures, je serais le premier à vouloir y venir. 

Louis rigole spontanément parce que bien sûr qu’il pourrait faire ça, pourquoi pas. Il aime la façon dont Harry ne porte pas de jugement sur la question parce qu’encore une fois et pour trop de fois sûrement, Louis a encore du passer pour un gosse de cinq ans. Pourtant, Harry a l’air de trouver ça amusant. Il mange ses frites, riant à sa propre bêtise en se mettant un peu de mayonnaise sur le col de son tee-shirt. Louis remarque qu’il ne mange jamais proprement et finalement, lui aussi possède un côté enfant, à sa manière. 

\- Et toi alors ? C’est quoi qui te passionne ? 

\- Et bah… je crois que j’aimerais bien être professeur ou médecin, quelque chose pour aider les gens, je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, un métier où il y a du contact avec les personnes. Je crois que ouais… j’aimerais bien faire ça. Ou alors je serais écrivain comme Maurice Leblanc.

\- C’est super, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Tu es très intelligent.

\- Vraiment ? réagit Harry, surpris. 

Louis hoche la tête avec un léger sourire parce que oui, vraiment. Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait dire de plus de toute façon ? 

Harry sourit à son tour et puis il vient poser la tête sur l’épaule de Louis comme ça sans vraiment poser trop de questions. Louis ne dit rien, il ajuste juste sa posture correctement pour ne pas être gêné par la tête d’Harry sur lui. Puis ils sont là, tous deux face à la mer, sous une chaleur douce, les cheveux d’Harry titillant la joue de Louis, comme deux garçons qui apprécient tellement la présence de l’un et de l’autre. Louis pense qu’ils se complètent tellement bien. Il ne sait pas comment cela est possible parce que leurs caractères sont tellement différents mais il y a quelque chose qui les connecte. Louis ne pose pas encore de mots dessus, cependant.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? demande Louis, étonné. 

\- Parce que tu m’as laissé manger la moitié de tes frites bien sûr, pourquoi d'autres ? 

\- Eh ! proteste Louis en lui mettant une petite claque sur le front. 

Harry éclate de rire contre son cou. Louis ne nie pas les petits frissons que lui procure cette sensation, il sent la bouche d’Harry contre sa nuque alors que celui-ci rigole encore. Il aime ce son là, il pourrait l’écouter pendant des heures. 

Bien sûr, Louis sait que les remerciements ne sont pas pour ça mais il se demande ce que Harry voudrait vraiment lui dire. Mais qu'est-ce que Louis a fait après tout ? C’est grâce à Harry que les vacances sont biens meilleures. Louis n'y est pour rien alors oui c’est plutôt à lui de dire merci. 

Il aimerait juste pouvoir lui dire quelque chose comme: Merci Harry, merci pour ces vacances merveilleuses, pour les endroits fabuleux, pour les moments à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire, pour les discussions dans ta chambre tard le soir ; merci pour tes sourires, pour tes gestes, pour tes regards ; merci pour la confiance que tu me donnes, merci de me trouver intéressant, merci de m’apprécier moi et mes immenses défauts ; merci pour me donner du courage, merci de m’accorder du temps, merci de m’avoir fait comprendre la personne que j’étais depuis tout ce temps et que je suis maintenant grâce à toi. 

\- Je voulais juste te…. murmure Louis, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Eh Harry !

Ils sursautent tous les deux et Harry retire sa tête du cou de Louis, précipitamment. Louis a l'impression de ressentir une sorte de décharge électrique comme si on l’avait piqué à vif.

Il ne sait pas si c’est la peur ou un simple réflexe qui a poussé Harry à s’éloigner de lui aussi rapidement et ça le blesse un peu parce que lui s’en fiche qu’on les aperçoive comme ça. Apparemment pour Harry, c’est une autre histoire. 

Louis reconnaît la voix de Maël et dès qu’il tourne la tête vers sa direction, il le voit entouré des deux autres filles de la dernière fois et d’un autre garçon. Louis ne peut s’empêcher de le regarder de la tête aux pieds, son bronzage parfait, ses épaules carrées, sa mâchoire dessinée. Il sait qu’il n’a aucune raison d’être jaloux car Harry lui a dit de ne pas s'en faire mais quand il le voit avancer vers eux, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’être. Maël est tout ce que tout le monde rêverait d’avoir, son assurance semble sans faille et son physique destructeur et impeccable ne facilite pas la chose. Même ses vêtements le rendent beau, sa casquette posée à l’envers sur sa tête et son débardeur long et large lui donne des allures de surfeur. Louis a envie de fuir, de prendre Harry par la main et de courir loin avec lui. 

Louis ne le déteste même pas pour être honnête, il ne porte aucun jugement à son égard, il aurait juste préféré qu’il n’existe pas dans la vie d’Harry. Et c’est sûrement un peu égoïste mais il ne peut pas faire autrement. 

\- Ça va vous deux ? questionne Maël en tapant dans la main d’Harry pour lui dire bonjour. 

Louis est persuadé que c’est un geste amical, il n’est pas vraiment du genre à aimer ce genre de gestes un peu trop brusques pour lui mais à ce moment-là, il est content de voir que c’est leur façon de se dire bonjour car la dernière fois, ils s’étaient pris dans les bras et Louis avait détesté ça. 

\- Ouais tranquille, on mangeait. répond Harry. Vous faîtes quoi vous ?

\- Le père de Capucine nous prête son bateau pour l’après-midi, vous venez ?

Capucine, c’est la belle brune à côté de Maël, charmante, élégante quoique un peu trop grande. Louis ne lui trouve rien de bien intéressant, c’est à peine s’il la regarde. Il espère secrètement que Maël a un penchant pour elle mais il ne la regarde pas non plus apparemment. 

Il remarque à peine le regard d’Harry sur le sien qui l’interroge du regard pour lui demander s’il veut venir. Il préfère ramasser ses affaires en secouant la tête. À ce moment-là, il fait clairement semblant. 

\- Je peux pas perso, je dois rejoindre mes parents cette après-midi mais amusez-vous bien. 

\- Sérieux ? Tu viens pas ? demande Harry, l’air déçu. 

Louis hausse les épaules comme pour dire que ce n’est pas si grave et puis de toute façon, il n’a vraiment pas envie de ça. Les bateaux, ce n’est même pas son truc et encore moins avec Maël dans les parages. Il veut juste rentrer, se reposer un peu, se vider la tête. Il en a cruellement besoin même s'il aurait préféré faire autre chose… avec Harry mais juste avec lui. 

\- On se verra demain. répond simplement Louis d'un ton anodin. 

\- Non on se voit ce soir, on va toujours en haut des falaises non ? interroge Harry en regardant Maël qui acquiesce en silence. Donc tu viens avec nous. 

\- Je… Je ne veux pas déranger. murmure Louis, mal à l’aise. 

\- N’importe quoi. réagit Harry en secouant la tête. On se retrouve ici à vingt-heures ok ? On montera en haut, ensemble. 

Louis ne sait même pas de quoi il s’agit, il suppose que c’est un truc organisé depuis longtemps. Il n’a même pas envie d'y aller mais il ne sait pas s’il peut supporter de ne pas voir Harry de toute la journée alors il hoche la tête pour dire que c’est d’accord, sans regarder vraiment la réaction des autres. À cet instant-là, il sent qu’il ne va pas très bien sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

La sensation empire quand il voit Harry ramasser sa barquette de frites et remettant ses chaussettes rapidement ainsi que ses chaussures. Il relève juste la tête, envoie un signe de la main à Louis en lui disant qu’ils se voient ce soir et il le voit partir avec les autres, sans un autre mot. Maël le prend par les épaules, frottant sa tête avec son poing. Ils ont l’air proches, encore une fois. 

Louis sent un peu ses yeux le brûler et son ventre lui faire un peu mal. Il ne s’attendait à rien mais peut-être au moins à quelque chose de mieux que ça. Il aurait sûrement voulu que Harry le raccompagne chez lui ou au moins qu’il lui dise au revoir en l’embrassant sur la joue mais Harry est parti, avec un peine à regard et si précipitamment. Louis se sent seul, tout à coup et… un peu abandonné peut-être. Il se rend compte qu’ils sont collés ensemble depuis deux jours et se retrouver sans lui si rapidement lui donne la nausée. Bien sûr, il peut se passer de lui. 

Ce n’est même pas grave, il ne peut pas réagir de cette façon là et encore moins pleurer pour des futilités. Il est juste un peu déçu parce que c’est sûrement la première fois que Harry ne se comporte pas de manière parfaite. Il a envie de crier au garçon de revenir, de ne pas le laisser tout seul ici parce qu'il se rend très vite compte qu’il déteste être ici quand il n’est pas là. Il est en colère contre lui-même et contre Harry bien sûr pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur à ce moment-là. En demande-t-il trop ? Louis est capricieux et enfantin, puéril et immature parce que merde, il peut bien rester tout seul une après-midi quand même et surtout il peut être loin de lui quelques instants. 

Ce n’est pas une raison pour pleurer, il ne peut pas se mettre dans des états pareils mais il est obligé d'essuyer vulgairement ses yeux larmoyants, avec son bras. Il repart en silence, triste, seul, vide, le cœur un peu lourd. 

Il aurait juste voulu un meilleur au revoir pour qu'ils puissent mieux se retrouver ensuite. 

*

*

*

\- Je n'aime pas ton attitude, Louis. Ça ne te ressemble pas, tu es tellement… obéissant d’habitude et tu n'es pas du genre à te fier au premier venu. Tu ne peux pas savoir s’il est quelqu'un de confiance. Et ça sert à quoi hein ? Tu t’attaches à une amitié alors qu’on ne reste pas ici. 

\- Tu ne le connais même pas ! 

\- Parce que toi si peut-être ? On ne connaît pas les gens en seulement quelques jours Louis, arrête tes bêtises, tu es tellement crédule.

\- Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. 

Louis repense à cette conversation qu’il a eu avec sa mère quelques heures avant, elle ne veut pas quitter son esprit. Il entend encore la façon dont elle insiste sur sa crédulité et sa confiance aveugle. Louis est assis, dans l’herbe, les genoux remontés contre son torse, les bras serrés contre lui. Il a un peu froid dans sa chemise en lin et son jean noir. L’air de la mer est frais mais agréable cependant, le soleil se couche et le ciel est presque rosée voire orangé. Louis ne distingue pas bien les nuances de couleurs. Le cadre est magnifique, la soirée belle et il y a même un fond de musique qui semble être du Bon Iver. 

Maël est en train de rouler un joint en compagnie d’Harry et de Capucine. À côté d’eux, un groupe de jeunes dansent sur le rythme lent de la musique, ils n’ont déjà plus l’air sobres. Louis remarque déjà les bouteilles vides sur le sol, il n’y connaît pas grand-chose mais il croit que c’est de la tequila ou peut-être de la vodka. Il n’a pas bu un seul verre pour l'instant, bien trop occupé à scruter le spectacle qui s’offre à lui. Il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Maël inspire la fumée de son joint pour ensuite le tendre à Harry qui le prend entre ses doigts pour le porter à sa bouche. Il prend le temps d’inspirer lui aussi, fermant les yeux, semblant conquis, pour ensuite expirer lentement, la tête en l’air, planant légèrement. Il semble bien, heureux et calme. Louis ne peut pas dire la même chose de lui. 

Il ne fait pas partie de ce genre de choses, il ne fume pas, il ne boit pas, il ne danse pas et il ne parle pas assez pour que l’on s'intéresse à lui. Alors il est là, un peu écarté des autres, seul et pensif à se demander pourquoi il est venu car Harry ne lui prête pas beaucoup d’attention. Évidemment, il est blessé mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas faire d’histoires. Il a pourtant passé une bonne après-midi si l’on oublie les foudres qu’il a reçu de sa mère. Elle lui a permis de sortir ce soir à condition qu’il ne rentre pas tard mais à ce rythme là, il sait qu’il sera sûrement rentré avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée. 

Une fille vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle porte un haut rose avec un immense décolleté et un short blanc court. Louis est à deux doigts de lui prêter sa veste car elle a l’air d’avoir froid et il est un peu peiné même si sa tenue lui va à ravir. Il la trouve plutôt intéressante du premier coup d'œil mais il la regarde à peine car son regard est occupé ailleurs. Elle a un joli visage, les cheveux roux et les yeux verts et un tatouage énorme sur la cuisse gauche. Il lui jette juste un coup d'œil mais il n’a pas vraiment envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit alors il manque de soupirer mais il se retient, il ne veut pas paraître malpoli. 

\- Salut toi, pourquoi t’es pas les autres ? 

Haussement d’épaules. Louis ne sait pas vraiment répondre à la question, il est juste là parce que c’est sa place habituelle, loin des autres et loin de tout en général. La fille boit une bière et elle en propose à Louis qui refuse poliment en secouant la tête. 

\- T’es l’ami d’Harry non ? Celui qui vient du Sud ?

Il acquiesce un peu surpris qu’elle connaisse d’où il vient. Il se demande si Harry a parlé de lui à ses autres amis, il pourrait être flatté si c’est le cas mais il doute que ce soit la vérité. Il joue avec ses doigts, un peu incommodé. Elle ne semble pas pourtant perturbé par son attitude délicate ni même mal à l’aise. Au contraire, il la trouve très ouverte, souriante et avenante mais sans trop l’être. Elle ressemble bien aux filles du nord, pense alors Louis. 

\- On a de la chance qu’il soit avec nous ce soir alors, c'est sûrement parce que tu es là. Il n’a pas l’habitude de passer ce genre de soirées avec nous. 

\- Ah bon ? Il est souvent avec Maël et Capucine pourtant, d’après ce que j’ai vu. 

\- Ah tu vois tu sais parler ! rigole la jeune fille. C’est parce qu’on parle d’Harry, le sujet t’intéresse ? 

\- C’est mon ami. répond simplement Louis. 

\- T’es bien chanceux alors. Il n’est pas du genre à avoir des… amis. 

Louis hausse les sourcils. Elle ne dit pas ça méchamment mais pourtant il sent une légère amertume dans sa réponse. Il jette un coup d'œil à Harry, toujours en train de fumer. Il le trouve tellement beau ce soir, ses cheveux au vent et sa veste ouverte sur son tee-shirt noir. Il a pris le soleil toute l’après-midi, sur le bateau du père de Capucine sûrement. Son nez est légèrement rouge et ses joues aussi. Il est craquant et Louis a envie d’embrasser chaque partie de son visage. 

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c’est vrai. reprend-t-elle, avec un petit sourire. Bien sûr, il nous a nous mais on est plus des connaissances que des vrais amis pour lui, tu sais. C’est un garçon solitaire et légèrement renfermé quand on le connaît un peu. Il n’est pas vraiment du genre à s’attacher. 

\- Il est attaché à Maël. 

\- Mmmh… il est sûrement plus attaché à Maël qu’aux autres personnes ici, c’est clair mais ça n’a jamais été plus loin si c’est ce que tu demandes. Je vois comment tu les regardes, tu n'es pas très discret. 

\- Je ne les regarde pas. 

\- Pas à moi mec ! assure la jeune fille en me faisant un clin d'œil. T’es tout seul dans ton coin et tu n’arrêtes pas de le regarder avec tes petits yeux là. Tu sais je connais Harry depuis des années, il a eu des connaissances dans sa vie mais ça n’a jamais duré plus d’une semaine, tout au plus. 

\- Comme des relations ? questionne Louis. 

\- Harry ne fait pas dans les relations. 

Ah. 

Louis a un peu mal au cœur tout un coup, un peu mal au ventre aussi et à la tête. Il a mal partout, en réalité et il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, un peu secoué et abattu. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil mais elle ne semble pas remarquer qu’elle vient de plomber l’ambiance. Il se demande si elle a dit ça pour faire comprendre à Louis de lâcher l’affaire. Ça se voit tant que ça alors ? Louis se pose la question. Est-ce qu’on lit sur son visage l’attraction qu’il ressent pour Harry ?

Louis repense aux mots de sa mère, à ce moment-là. _Tu ne le connais pas_. Il s’en rend compte maintenant qu’elle disait sûrement la vérité. Il connaît tellement peu sa personnalité ou du moins il connaît les aspects que Harry a bien voulu lui donner. Alors quand il entend ces mots-là, il se demande s’il ne s’est pas trompé depuis le début, s’il n’a pas eu tort. Harry ne fait pas dans les relations mais est-ce que Louis veut vraiment être là-dedans de toute façon ? Oui, très certainement. 

Les mots de la jeune fille le rendent malheureux. Louis est attaché à lui mais Harry ne s’attache à personne, apparemment. Il ne sait pas à quel point elle le connaît mais il est persuadé qu’elle le connaît probablement plus que lui, au fond. Il est un peu secoué alors il préfère se lever parce qu’il est à deux doigts de craquer encore une fois. 

La rousse lui lance un regard interrogateur, elle semble se rendre compte de son erreur mais Louis ne lui laisse pas vraiment le temps de s’expliquer davantage. Il n’a pas vraiment besoin d’explications parce qu’il n’est pas triste, ni en colère, ni énervé. Il pleure juste par réflexe sûrement parce que tout lui remonte au cœur, tous les moments passés, tous les espoirs qu’il avait misé sur quelque chose dont il ne connaît pas vraiment les secrets tout compte fait. Il ne donne pas raison à sa mère à ce moment-là parce qu’il reste toujours infiniment persuadé que Harry est un garçon incroyable mais à bien des égards, ils ne se connaissent pas ou pas assez du moins. 

Pourtant Louis ressent tellement de choses pour lui, des choses qui l’effraie intensément. C’est sûrement pour ça qu’il dévale les marches pour rejoindre le bord de la plage, les mains dans les poches. Il ne regarde pas vraiment où il va, ses yeux un peu humides, les larmes dévalant ses joues, la sensation d’avoir mal au cœur. Il est un peu désorienté, les gens le regardent bizarrement mais Louis s’en fiche. Il n’a pas la force de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. 

Encore une fois, il se sent accaparé par sa propre insécurité, celle qui le pousse à fuir cette soirée. 

\- Louis ! 

Il entend le cri de Harry derrière alors il accélère le pas, pleurant encore sans s’arrêter parce qu’il ne veut pas de cette conversation, il ne veut pas s’expliquer, il ne veut pas lui dire que tout ça, c’est bien trop pour lui. Ils se sont trompés, c’est tout. Ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée. 

Harry a des grandes jambes évidemment alors il le rattrape en quelques minutes, passant devant lui mettant une main sur son torse pour l’arrêter. Ils se regardent quelques secondes, Louis remarque qu’il n’a pas l’air si éméché que ça, ses yeux sont certes un peu plus petits qu’à l’habitude mais ce qu’il constate, c’est juste la panique et l’inquiétude de son regard. 

\- Pourquoi es- tu parti ? murmure Harry, incompréhensif. Merde, est-ce que tu pleures ? 

\- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, s’il te plaît. 

\- La soirée vient à peine de commencer, pourquoi tu veux rentrer ?

\- Parce que… s’il te plaît, laisse moi juste partir. implore Louis. 

Il le pousse légèrement pour l’écarter de son chemin. Bien sûr, Harry ne se laisse pas faire et repasse devant lui sans vraiment beaucoup d’efforts. 

\- Écoute, je sais pas pourquoi tu veux partir mais excuse-moi j’aurais du rester avec toi, je sais pas pourquoi je me suis comporté comme ça, excuse-moi, je suis un imbécile mais dis moi juste pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c’est ce que tu es apparemment, un imbécile. 

Il ferme les yeux face à ses propres mots, il ne voulait même pas dire un truc pareil mais il s’en veut instantanément. Le visage d’Harry se fige, blessé et surpris. Louis ne s’excuse pas cependant, sa colère prend un peu le dessus à ce moment-là sans le vouloir.

\- J’allais venir te voir, la soirée avait à peine commencé, je ne pensais que ça te mettrait dans des états pareils d’être tout seul juste quelques minutes. 

\- Je ne suis dans aucun état ! s’écrie Louis. Tu fais ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis… Juste trop bête, ok ? 

\- Tu n’es pas bête, je… 

\- Si je suis bête ! Tellement bête parce que je voulais juste être avec toi ! Je m’en fiche totalement des autres, de tes amis et de tout le reste. Je voulais juste passer une soirée avec toi dans ta chambre à parler ou à regarder un film. Et c’est pas ce que tu veux, toi. 

\- C’est ce que tu me reproches alors, c’est ça ? interroge Harry, perplexe.

Louis ne répond pas, il ne lui reproche rien et il continue d’avancer. Il ne veut pas que cette conversation soit le sujet d’une dispute qui n’a pas lieu d’être. 

Tout est ridicule. Il ne peut pas avoir Harry pour lui tout seul, ce n’est pas juste. Il ne peut pas être si égoïste, ce n’est pas bien, ni pour Harry, ni pour les autres. 

Peut-être qu’il le pousse un peu à bout aussi pour juger ses réactions ou peut-être que tout ça somnole au fond de lui depuis tout ce temps et qu’il a juste besoin de tout avouer pour avoir un peu moins mal au cœur. 

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, bordel ! Tu n’as pas le droit et tu sais très bien pourquoi. 

\- Ah ouais et pourquoi hein ? réplique Louis en se retournant vers lui, un peu fou de rage. 

\- Mais parce que tu t’en vas dans trois jours Louis ! hurle Harry. 

Les yeux de Louis se ferment dès l’instant où les mots franchissent la bouche d’Harry. Il serre ses poings contre ses bras, tellement blessé et tellement anéanti. Ils n’en n’avaient jamais parlé. Louis parce qu’il n’avait pas le courage de le faire et Harry pour des raisons que Louis ignore. Il y a un long silence, les vagues s’écrasent les unes après les autres et le vent est bruyant. Louis a encore plus froid que tout à l’heure mais il ne sait pas vraiment si c’est à cause de la météo ou de tout autre chose. 

\- Je suis supposé faire quoi hein ? Faire semblant que dans trois jours, tu seras encore là ? poursuit Harry, tremblant. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir passer du temps avec les gens d’ici, tu n’as pas le droit ! Je suis supposé m’habituer à ton absence. Tu vas partir ! 

\- Tu as dit que t’habituerais à moi, pas que tu t’habituerais à mon absence ! 

Louis a mal à la gorge à force de crier, il remarque que Harry serre les poings dans ses poches, il a l’impression qu’il est en colère mais juste en colère de tristesse. Louis se déteste un peu parce que tout ceci est de sa faute. Harry n’a rien fait mais il suppose que c’est une dispute qui devait avoir lieu, pour le soulager, pour avouer et surtout… parce que c’est tout ce que Louis sait faire : se faire du mal et faire du mal aux autres. 

\- Tu es ridicule… murmure Harry, en secouant la tête, la voix légèrement cassée. 

Louis reste silencieux. C’est sûrement la première fois que Harry lui lance une remarque comme celle-ci, il a l’impression d’entendre sa mère. 

Il ne peut pas le supporter, il a l’impression que tout se brise en lui à ce moment-là parce que tout allait tellement bien alors pourquoi il a fallu que tout dérape ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Louis gâche tout encore une fois ? 

Il ne prend même pas la peine de lancer un dernier regard à Harry, il a tellement de haine en lui et tellement de sentiments aussi, tellement de déception et tellement, tellement d’attirance que ça le détruit de l’intérieur. Il part en silence sans vraiment savoir si Harry va le suivre mais il veut juste rentrer dormir, pleurer bien sûr mais surtout ne plus penser. Il voudrait pouvoir revenir en arrière et lui dire que tout cela n’est pas une question de qui a tort ou qui a raison mais juste une question de crainte immense. 

Il aimerait lui dire que tout ça est bien plus qu’une simple question de jalousie puérile mais il ne trouve pas les mots et il lui en veux surtout, il lui en veut tellement pour l’avoir rendu heureux ces derniers jours et pour l’avoir fait tomber aussi bas. 

\- Tu as tellement d’autocritique envers toi-même que tu ne vois absolument rien. dit alors la voix d’Harry, un peu loin mais qu’il parvient à entendre. Tu te détestes tellement que ça te bouffe à petit feu et que tu n’es pas capable de voir que moi tout ce que je t’attends, c’est toi. J’attends que tu fasses le premier pas, que tu prennes les devants parce que je ne veux pas te brusquer. J’attends que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas partir, que tu veux rester avec moi mais tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu te sous-estimes au point de ne pas pouvoir voir que j’ai envie de t’embrasser à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, que j’ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te dire à quel point je te veux. Tu penses tellement mal et cette autocritique que tu t’imposes te rend tellement aveugle. Je ne peux pas faire les efforts pour deux, Louis. Pourquoi merde ? Pourquoi tu t’infliges une telle douleur alors que je pourrais absolument tout te donner ? Tu le sais au fond de toi, qu’il y a quelque chose entre nous, hein ? Alors dis moi pourquoi ? 

Louis se retourne, sans vraiment pouvoir quoi que ce soit. Il y a tellement de larmes qui coulent sur ses joues qu’il parvient à peine à regarder Harry. Il a tellement, tellement mal au coeur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s’inflige cette souffrance quotidiennement. Elle est là, c’est tout et depuis tellement d’années. Et peut-être que Louis aime cette douleur après tout.

\- Parce que sans l'autocritique, je suis perdu. 

Voilà, c’est aussi simple que ça bien qu’un peu tiré par les cheveux sûrement mais Louis ne peut pas expliquer les choses autrement. Il vit avec ça depuis tellement de temps, cette boule au ventre qui ne part jamais et qui ne veut pas le quitter, cette angoisse constante qui l’empêche de vivre correctement et il ne sait pas s’en débarrasser parce que c’est devenu une habitude et il ne peut pas vivre sans sinon il est juste perdu. Louis ne peut pas mettre de mots sur cette douleur qui le pèse depuis tout ce temps. Elle est là et elle ne veut pas partir… parce que Louis ne la laisse pas s’en aller. 

L’auto-critique, c’est tout ce qu’il a. 

\- Sans elle, tu serais libre Louis. répond Harry, les yeux larmoyants. Tu serais libre de pouvoir te dire que oui, tu es attiré par un garçon. Tu serais libre de me dire que je t’ai plu dès l’instant où on s’est croisés sur cette falaise. Tu serais libre de te mettre à nu devant moi et de me montrer absolument tout de toi. Tu serais libre de m’embrasser et de me dire que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. Tu serais libre de me dire que tu as peur bien sûr parce que je serais ta première relation. Tu serais libre de toutes ces choses qui t’empêchent d’avancer et qui t’empêchent de tout ressentir correctement. Tu serais libre sans cette auto-critique Louis. Juste libre d’être toi-même. 

Louis se plonge dans un nouveau silence, sa simple respiration comme unique son qui l’aide certainement à tenir debout. Ils sont à quelques mètres de distance pourtant et il ne sait pas s’il doit courir pour le serrer dans ses bras ou tout simplement lui dire que tout est terminé. Les mots résonnent dans l’esprit de Louis comme un vulgaire tambour et il a l’impression d’être vidé de l’intérieur.

Louis n’est pas prêt à cette vérité qui lui tord le ventre, qui le rend peut-être un peu trop humain à son goût. Harry a remué tout ça, depuis des jours déjà. Il allait pourtant si bien, il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un lui rappelle à quel point il était… foutrement malheureux. Il n’avait pas besoin de rencontrer un garçon aussi charmant et parfait pour lui rappeler à quel point il n’est pas capable d’aller mieux. Et Louis est si en colère contre lui pour avoir tout remis en question. 

Harry est là, les bras refermés contre sa poitrine, le visage anxieux, les cheveux collés à son front, rythmés par les secousses du vent, la bouche tremblante et les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Et même si à cet instant, Louis sait qu’il ressent tellement de choses pour lui, il lui tourne le dos et s’en va parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre et parce qu’encore une fois, il a préféré fuir plutôt que d’affronter sa véritable liberté. 

Et Harry ne lui court pas après cette fois-ci. 

À cet instant précis, ils savent alors à quel point ils ont échoué, tous les deux mais aussi surtout à quel point ils ont pourtant essayé. 

*

*

*

Louis se réveille avec la nausée ce matin-là, les yeux gonflés et le cœur vraiment lourd. Il se souvient s’être pourtant endormi rapidement, un peu comme assommé et incapable de tenir debout. Il a l'impression d’avoir pleuré en dormant et de ne s’être jamais vraiment arrêté jusqu’à ce matin. Sa peau colle et il a la sensation qu’un immense camion lui est passé sur le corps. Ce n’est cependant qu’une impression, heureusement.

Il ne sait pas par quoi, il est réveillé mais c’est sûrement à cause de la voix un peu criarde de sa mère. Il soupire et remet son oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer le bruit. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais il n’a pas du tout envie de se lever pour être honnête. C’est déjà le cinquième jour, pense alors Louis. Il ne veut pas prétendre qu’il n’a pas vraiment vu ces cinq jours passés car ça remuerait en lui un peu trop de douleur qu’il ne veut pas ressentir. 

Il regarde son téléphone et n’a que pour seule notification, un message de son opérateur qui lui propose de changer son forfait téléphone, il le balance plus loin, sans s'en préoccuper davantage. Foutus publicités à la con. 

Et puis merde, est-ce que sa mère peut se taire ? Il ne veut pas l’entendre dès le matin alors qu’il vient à peine d’ouvrir les yeux, ça l’agace d’avance et il sait qu’il ne peut déjà plus supporter cette journée. Il se demande déjà ce qu’il va faire mais la réponse est toute trouvée : pleurer, dormir, pleurer, dormir et sûrement encore un peu pleurer. En tout cas, il est certain d’une chose, il ne bougera pas de cette pièce de la journée. Il en arrive même à se dire qu’elle lui à peine servie. De toute façon, il ne l’aime même pas cette chambre, elle est un peu trop petite, dans des couleurs bleues et grises qu’il trouve immondes et puis il a eu l’habitude de mieux ces derniers jours. 

Il entend trois petits coups contre sa porte. Depuis quand sa mère prend le temps de frapper ? Elle passe son temps à rentrer dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin, d’habitude. Il ne répond pas, il n’arrive même pas vraiment à parler, sa gorge un peu nouée. Il garde l’oreiller contre sa tête parce qu’il ne veut pas que sa mère voit son état. Il subirait encore des remarques incessantes et ce n’est pas vraiment le jour. 

\- Louis, tu es réveillé ? 

Il entend la porte s’ouvrir et il s’enfonce un peu plus dans son lit. 

\- Ton ami est là. 

Son cœur s’arrête un moment, il repousse l’oreiller et se redresse brusquement, l’air un peu sonné. Sa mère est habillée, maquillée, prête à partir. Elle le regarde, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Est-ce qu’il a bien entendu ?

\- Est-ce que je dois le laisser rentrer ?

Il est surpris de voir qu’elle n’a pas l’air en colère, il aurait sûrement imaginer qu’elle serait furieuse mais pourtant elle est là, le visage toujours un peu stricte mais c’est une habitude. Louis n’y croit pas vraiment ses oreilles, il ne peut pas croire qu’il soit ici, dans sa maison et qu’il ai eu surtout le courage de venir. Louis n’aurait jamais eu le cran de faire un truc pareil. 

\- Tu veux bien le laisser rentrer ? s’étonne Louis, surpris.

\- Il semble plutôt gentil et surtout très insistant sur le fait qu’il doit absolument te voir. 

Ah… murmure Louis, la voix légèrement cassée. 

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Évidemment qu’il ne va pas bien, il a pleuré toute la nuit pour des raisons qu’il ignore, il est peut-être juste un peu malade… malade de ses sentiments envers un ami qu’il apprécie un peu trop. Louis garde cela pour lui, bien sûr. 

\- Fais le rentrer, c’est bon. 

Louis se rallonge sans dire un mot de plus tout comme sa mère, il l’entend juste soupirer légèrement. Bien sûr, ils ne vont pas faire la conversation et parler de ce qui ne va pas. Ça ne leur ressemble pas et surtout il sait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. 

Il imagine qu’il doit se contenter de ça, comme d’habitude. Bien sûr que sa mère ne va pas le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu’elle est avec lui, peu importe ce qui se passe ; bien sûr qu’elle ne va pas lui dire qu’elle l’aime de tout son coeur et qu’elle ne veut que son bonheur ; bien sûr qu’elle ne se pose pas du tout la question de savoir ce qui se passe entre Harry et lui.

Tout est bien trop loin de ses préoccupations principales mais Louis n’est pas en colère contre elle.

\- N’oublies pas ce que je t’ai dit la dernière fois, Louis. 

Il ne répond pas, il entend qu’elle ne ferme pas la porte et donc il se doute que Harry va débarquer d’un moment à l’autre. Merde il est encore en caleçon dans son lit, même pas lavé, la tête en vrac et les cheveux à la façon d’un hérisson. Il se demande s’il devrait filer dans la salle de bains en douce mais il n’a pas le courage de le faire. Il est juste… Un peu paralysé, sous le choc encore de savoir que Harry est dans sa location et qu’il n’a même pas attendu une journée pour revenir vers lui, une simple nuit suffit. Mais après tout, Louis ne sait même pas les raisons de sa présence ici et ça lui tord le ventre.

Il repense à ses mots d’hier soir, il y a réfléchi la nuit entière, se répétant en boucle ses paroles, tentant d’assimiler le positif et le négatif de cette histoire. En faisant les comptes, Louis a trouvé beaucoup de négatif mais aussi pas mal de positif. Le seul problème c’est que Louis a juste tendance à ne voir que les mauvaises choses et pas le reste. 

L’autocritique, sa meilleure amie autant que sa pire ennemie. 

Il sent automatiquement la présence de Harry quand il arrive dans la pièce, pas au bruit de ses pas mais juste à son odeur. Louis a beau à moitié s’étouffer dans son oreiller, le dos tourné vers son mur pour ne pas le regarder, il sent son parfum qui embaume la pièce instantanément, avec cette légère odeur de cigarette pas désagréable ni entêtante. Il l’entend s'asseoir sur la chaise près du bureau à côté de son lit qui grince un peu mais Louis est un lâche alors il ne bouge même pas pour lui dire bonjour ou même tout simplement le regarder. Il préfère jouer au silencieux. Et de toute façon, ce n’est pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit. Son entêtement fait sens autant que sa faiblesse de ne pas assumer la situation. C’est dans ce genre de moments que Louis sait qu’il est bel et bien, un enfant, ridicule comme le dit si bien Harry. 

Il voudrait pouvoir dire qu’il est désolé, qu’il s’en veut, que sa réaction était disproportionnée mais ils savent tous les deux que le problème ne vient pas vraiment de là mais plutôt de tout le reste. Ils ne se reprochent rien, Louis en est certain, les choses sont juste trop complexes et évidemment, Louis n’est pas du genre à être une personne qui aime la simplicité.

\- Donc ta mère ne ressemble définitivement pas à ce genre de tyran comme… je ne sais pas, la reine de Blanche-Neige ? Je l’imaginais un peu comme ça. 

Louis reste muet, il imagine un peu si sa mère ressemblait réellement à la reine de ce dessin animé qu’il déteste. Définitivement, elle ne ressemble pas à ça et heureusement, il en aurait sûrement fait des cauchemars. En réalité, sa mère a un peu la même tête que lui et surtout les mêmes yeux et peut-être la même bouche. La seule unique différente reste sûrement leur couleur de cheveux même si Louis n’a jamais compris comment deux personnes pouvaient être si différentes au niveau du caractère, bien que du même sang. 

\- Elle est vraiment belle. reprend Harry, calmement. 

\- C’est quoi le truc ? Tu veux te taper ma mère ? 

Louis grommelle dans son oreiller, un peu énervé. Bien sûr sa mère est belle, qu’est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Il le trouve chiant avec ses réflexions qui n’ont pas de sens alors il préfère répliquer et il sent que ça fait un peu rire Harry. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? Louis a envie de lui jeter le coussin en pleine figure parce que merde, il n’est pas là pour parler du physique glorieux de sa mère. 

\- Non, je suis plutôt du genre à être intéresser par les mecs qui viennent aider les gens au bord des falaises, un peu timide mais plutôt charmant, dans le style un peu petit, châtain clair, les yeux bleus et qui pense que Étretat, c’est de la merde, tu vois le genre ? 

Louis ne ment pas vraiment s’il dit qu’il n’est pas en train de sourire dans son oreiller. Il aime tellement ce Harry là, avec ses phrases à la con et sa drague qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais qui est tellement unique aux yeux de Louis. Il voit bien le genre, en effet et il aime ce Harry là parce que c’est son Harry tout simplement, celui qu’il connaît depuis le début et celui qui lui a plu instantanément, celui sans aucun filtre, ni artifice. 

\- Est-ce que tu peux me regarder maintenant s’il te plaît ? 

\- J’ai pas envie. 

\- Donc tu es en colère contre moi ? 

Louis hausse les épaules, il n’est pas en colère. C’est juste qu’il n’a pas le courage de le regarder, c’est tout et puis, il a une tête affreuse. 

\- Je pensais tout ce que j’ai dit hier mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal intentionnellement, jamais de la vie, je ne voudrais jamais ça, tu le sais n’est-ce pas ?

\- J’en sais rien. répond Louis, avec sincérité. 

\- Louis, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi. 

Louis souffle bruyamment agacé en se redressant rapidement et en le regardant, un peu énervé. Harry est assis juste là, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et le regard un peu fatigué. Il n’a pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup dormi. Il porte un tee-shirt marron et un jean bleu, il est juste magnifique, pense Louis sans oublier qu’il est supposé être énervé. Harry sourit un peu en le regardant mais à cet instant Louis se demande juste à quel point il doit avoir l’air ridicule, à moitié à poil, se cachant avec sa couverture le plus possible et ses cheveux doivent être dans un si mauvais état. 

\- Merci. murmure Harry, le sourire en coin. On peut parler calmement maintenant ?

\- Mais je suis très calme. 

\- Je peux venir dans le lit ? 

\- Non. réplique Louis, feintant de regarder le mur devant lui. 

\- Non ? 

\- Non, je ne suis pas habillé. 

\- Je reste loin.

\- C’est un lit, une place.

\- Certes… rigole Harry. Je peux venir alors ?

Louis aime tellement son rire et de toute façon, il ne sait pas pourquoi il essaie d’être têtu parce que Harry est dix fois plus têtu que lui alors il se décale le plus proche possible de son mur. Il voit Harry sourire tellement fortement qu’il doit en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Louis est trop stupide, il aimerait avoir le courage de rester loin de lui ne serait-ce qu’une seconde entière, est-ce trop compliqué ? Harry retire ses chaussures et vient se glisser dans le lit en prenant en compte le fait que Louis ne veut pas être collé à lui. Il respecte la distance mais Louis ne peut pas nier le fait qu’il n’y a pas de place et il ressent immédiatement la chaleur enivrante du corps d’Harry. Louis ramène la couverture vers son nez et Harry se place sur le côté. Ils se regardent, silencieusement, quelques instants. Harry est tellement beau, là dans son petit lit simple, les cheveux bouclés et le regard un peu fatigué. 

Louis peut entendre sa respiration et ça n’a pas grand chose avoir avec la sensation qu’ils avaient tous les deux dans le lit de sa chambre. Son lit à lui est tellement plus grand et plus large. Ici, Louis a l’impression d’être tellement prêt de lui qu’il pourrait sûrement s’évanouir et il ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse. 

\- Je répète ce que je t’ai dit, je ne voulais pas te blesser… je voulais juste te bousculer un peu pour que tu réagisses. 

\- Merveilleuse méthode, Harry. 

\- Je t’ai vu parler avec Eva à la soirée. Qu’est-ce qu’elle t'a dit pour que tu partes comme ça ? 

Louis ne se souvient pas du prénom de la jeune fille mais il se rend compte qu’il ne lui a même pas demandé. Peu importe, après tout, ça n’a aucune importance. Il ne la reverra sûrement jamais. 

\- Rien qui te concerne. 

\- Si tu me mens, la conversation ne va pas avoir grand intérêt, tu crois pas ? murmure Harry en fronçant légèrement son nez. 

\- Tu m’as balancé que tu t’habituerais à mon absence, ne crois pas que je veux avoir une conversation avec toi après ça. 

\- Donc le problème est là, nous y voilà. 

Louis hausse les épaules, une nouvelle fois. Il joue avec le bout de la couette, évitant de regarder Harry dans les yeux pour ne pas être déstabilisé. 

**-** Louis, tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas dire des choses comme ça, j’ai été maladroit c’est vrai mais… tu ne vois pas que tu me pousses à bout aussi ? Merde, c’est si compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. 

\- Oui, je sais, c’est ma faute. 

\- Non ! s’exclame Harry en se redressant un peu. Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t’ai dit hier ou pas ?

\- Que j’étais ridicule ? Que je me déteste tellement que je ne suis pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit ? Oui Harry, merci j’ai entendu. 

\- Tu vois là, tu me pousses à bout, encore une fois. 

Harry est lui-même un peu essoufflé de ses propres paroles, il ne crie pas certes mais Louis sent qu’il est un peu en colère et surtout complètement perdu. Harry a l’air tellement adulte dans ce genre de situation, il est direct contrairement à Louis qui évite le sujet le plus fortement possible. Chacun a sa manière de réagir, après tout. 

Le silence regagne la pièce, les deux garçons se regardent encore une fois, perdu dans leurs propres pensées et Louis ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’il fait le moindre effort pas parce qu’il ne veut pas le faire mais tout simplement parce qu’encore une fois, c’est trop compliqué pour lui. Harry a plus d’assurance dans ces choses-là et surtout plus d’honnêteté. Louis aimerait juste qu’ils se retrouvent simplement, à regarder un film ou à jouer dans la piscine, il n’aime pas les conversations sérieuses et encore moins quand elles parlent de lui.

\- Le soir de notre rencontre, sur la falaise, tu avais sûrement vu juste. 

Louis relève le regard, il a l’impression que Harry tremble un peu, dans sa voix mais aussi dans son corps. Pourtant, il y a toujours un léger sourire sur son visage comme s’il ne voulait pas briser leurs retrouvailles. Louis a peur de mal comprendre ce qu’il vient de dire, il a froid et son cœur bat un peu vite. Il aimerait prendre Harry dans ses bras mais la douleur est encore un peu trop vive, il lui manque juste un peu de courage. 

\- Je pense que j’ai voulu sauté… peut-être que c’était juste une pensée, après tout mais je ne sais pas si j’aurais vraiment franchi le pas ou pas mais j’y ai pensé. 

\- Harry… murmure Louis, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. 

\- Ma petite-soeur Marion avait quinze ans quand elle est décédée dans un accident de voiture, à quelques kilomètres d’ici. J’ai toujours pensé que dans les périodes de deuils, il y avait cette douleur qui réunissait les gens et qui leur faisait prendre conscience de la brièveté de la vie, tu vois ? Bizarrement, j’ai imaginé qu’après la mort d’une fille, mes parents se rendraient compte qu’ils n’avaient plus qu’un enfant maintenant et que c’était peut-être le moment de changer les choses. Leur relation avec Marion n’était pas vraiment meilleure que la mienne mais ils ont été dévastés. Après ça, je me suis juste demandé comment on allait s’en sortir, si l’hôtel allait être vendu ou si on allait déménager. Finalement, après quelques mois, mes parents se sont replongés dans leur travail, évitant à tout prix de prononcer le prénom de ma sœur. Je suppose que c’était leurs moyens d’effacer leur propre douleur mais à ce moment-là, personne ne pensait à ma douleur à moi. J’avais perdu une sœur et mes parents n’ont pas changé de comportement pour autant. Je pense que j’aurais juste aimé que la disparition de Marion aie au moins servi à réunir notre famille… mais je crois qu’au final, ça a été pire. 

Louis repense à la jeune fille sur le cadre de la table de chevet de sa chambre. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il a quelques larmes qui coulent sur sa joue. Il se sent… affreusement stupide et surtout tellement bête de s’être comporter de la sorte avec quelqu’un… qui a mille fois plus de blessures que lui. Harry ne pleure pas mais il ne regarde plus vraiment Louis dans les yeux, fixant juste un point dans le vide. Louis était tellement loin d’imaginer tout ça… et le mal de ventre s’empare de lui quand il repense à ce soir-là. Et s’il n’était pas arrivé ? Est-ce que Harry aurait sauté ? Il ne peut pas l’imaginer, ça lui donne envie de vomir. 

Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il a envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu’il est désolé mais il n’ose même pas toucher Harry. Il a l’air si fragile et si vulnérable à cet instant-là, brisé à l’intérieur de lui-même. Louis n’imagine pas vraiment ce qu’il ressent à ce moment-là mais il ne veut juste pas imaginer. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut dire maintenant ? Tout ce qu’il ressent, toutes ces blessures, toutes ces failles, tout ce manque de confiance que Louis éprouve à chaque instant… ce n’est pas grand chose. Louis ne peut pas croire qu’il ait réagi comme ça avec un garçon ayant subi autant de douleurs dans sa vie. Il repense aux moments où Harry a eu l’air souvent triste et peut-être que depuis le début, Louis aurait dû comprendre. Il s’en veut tellement. 

\- Le soir de notre rencontre, je t’ai trouvé… si différent des autres mais je ne pourrais pas t’expliquer pourquoi. Tu étais là, si timide et si mal à l’aise à te mordre la lèvre et à baisser sans cesse les yeux mais j’ai vu aussi à quel point tu avais l’air triste et je me suis juste dit que tous les deux, on aurait sûrement dû être à une soirée d’été, en train de boire et de fumer ou en train d’essayer de plaire à quelqu’un, c’est ce que font les jeunes de nos jours non ? Et nous, on était là comme deux personnes totalement perdues à chercher notre chemin. Tu étais si différent mais en même temps j’avais l’impression de me voir, à travers toi.

Harry le regarde, venant passer un doigt sur sa mèche de cheveux, comme à leur habitude. Louis ferme les yeux, une fois de plus, la gorge nouée. Il apprécie son geste car il a l’impression que ça fait des jours qu’ils ne se sont pas touchés. Louis a la sensation d’être totalement ailleurs, envolé dans une dimension lointaine où il n’y a que Harry qui existe et personne d’autre. Il se demande à quel point il est devenu dépendant de ce garçon qui lui a tout appris pendant ces quelques jours. 

\- Je t’aime bien… même plus que bien et même si je sais que c’est compliqué pour toi, sache que c’est aussi très dur pour moi. Il faut juste que tu me dises ce que tu veux, toi. 

\- Cette fille, Eva… m’a dit que tu ne faisais pas dans les relations. murmure Louis, légèrement secoué. 

\- Rien qui ne me concerne hein… dit Harry avec un léger sourire. Elle a plutôt raison, je ne suis pas du genre… à m’attacher mais avec toi, c’est différent. 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J’en sais rien, ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu peux expliquer tu crois pas ? Ça te tombe dessus et puis tu le réalises juste. 

\- Je ne comprends pas comment c’est possible, est-ce que tu m’as vu ? 

\- Je te vois en ce moment même et tu es la plus belle chose que je n’ai jamais vu, Louis. C’est cette autocritique qui biaise tes jugements. Tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois. 

\- Explique-moi alors. 

\- Je peux te montrer plutôt ? 

Harry se rapproche un peu et avec son doigt, il lève le menton de Louis vers lui pour qu’il le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont proches à cet instant là, Harry sur la couverture et Louis en dessous. Louis sent le parfum de Harry qui titille ses narines et il a l’impression de pouvoir sentir sa peau sans comprendre comment. Il regarde chaque détail, chaque contour de son visage, chaque grain de beauté. Il admire sa peau lisse mais un peu abîmée à certains endroits, ses cils courts et son nez rond, sa bouche rose et ses yeux verts, la petite cicatrice sur son menton et le contour de ses fossettes. Louis a besoin de se rappeler de chaque détail, il ressent une chaleur démesurée dans son propre corps, son cœur palpitant à un rythme irrégulier et cette boule dans son estomac pesante. 

Le temps semble s’être arrêté, comme paralysé pour un moment qui ne leur appartient qu’à eux et dont ils se souviendront sûrement pendant des jours entiers, leurs souffles un peu mélangés, leurs respirations concordantes et l’envie irrésistible de se donner pour mieux comprendre. Il y a de la peur aussi, un peu des deux côtés, une appréhension légitime pour un garçon qui n’y connait rien et pour l’autre qui a déjà fait ça des centaines de fois mais jamais avec cet intérêt là. Il y a bien sûr beaucoup d’envie, celle de la découverte et celle de la curiosité. 

Harry demande la permission à Louis simplement, comme la personne parfaite qu’il peut-être et Louis est angoissé alors la première chose qu’il arrive à dire et cela lui ressemble bien, c’est :

\- Mais je ne me suis même pas lavé les dents. 

Alors Harry éclate de rire et Louis est tout rouge parce que voilà, c’est bien son genre de sortir ce genre de conneries à un moment aussi important mais le rire d’Harry est tellement contagieux qu’il rigole aussi, un peu gêné. Il n’y connait vraiment rien, bon sang. Bien sûr, il sait que Harry n’est pas en train de se moquer alors il pense même qu’il a un peu détendu l’atmosphère. Harry met du temps à redevenir calme, rouge de son éclat de rire, ses fossettes immenses et il secoue la tête :

\- C’est pour ce genre de choses que je sais pourquoi je ne veux que toi. 

Louis ne comprend pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire mais c’est sûrement positif vu la façon dont Harry continue de sourire. Et puis là, il vient déposer ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Louis, délicatement et lentement pour remonter un peu contre sa joue, pressant ses lèvres si douces aux yeux de Louis. Harry prend son temps, déposant des baisers tout autour de la bouche de Louis et celui-ci ne a l’impression d’exploser un peu à l’intérieur de lui et puis Harry finit par venir sur ses lèvres, tout simplement. Il vient prendre la joue de Louis contre sa main pour approcher le visage de Louis vers le sien. Louis se laisse faire, il ne sait pas trop comment s’y prendre mais il suppose que tout est naturel alors il pense faire ce qu’il y a de mieux. Il ne pourrait pas décrire la sensation car ce n’est pas quelque chose qui se décrit, habituellement. Ce qu’il ressent, c’est au-delà de ses espérances. 

Harry l’embrasse, pour de vrai. 

Il sent ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les siennes et il se retient un peu de gémir car il a l’impression de ne pas pouvoir se contenir. C’est doux, délicat, imparfait mais tellement réel et la façon dont Harry prend son temps pour ne pas le brusquer rend les choses sincères. Louis veut se souvenir de ce moment pour toute sa vie alors il essaie de faire les choses biens et il vient lui aussi poser sa main sur la joue d’Harry pour se rapprocher davantage. Il ne préfère même pas remarquer que son torse nu est presque collé contre celui d’Harry, habillé lui. Il s’en fout parce que ses lèvres sont sur les siennes. Harry s’écarte pour respirer quelques instants, plantant son regard dans celui de Louis, pour ensuite mieux revenir, plus hardiment peut-être et plus brusquement. Louis sent sa respiration s’accélérer et une violente secousse dans son estomac quand il sent la langue d’Harry frotter contre sa lèvre inférieure. Merde, il ne sait pas comment faire mais Harry l’agrippe un peu contre lui alors il offre sa langue à Harry en retour. Ce n’est plus vraiment doux ni même calme, c’est un peu plus brusque, un peu plus envieux. Leurs langues s’accordent et même si Louis ne fait pas les choses parfaitement, il sent que ça a l’air de plaire à Harry. Ce n’est pas parfait, c’est même un peu bancal parce que Louis a peur de faire les choses mal, de mordre la langue d’Harry par exemple ou juste de ne pas faire les bons gestes. Mais bizarrement, c’est comme si Harry lui apprenait en même temps, comme si avec sa langue et sa douceur, il montrait à Louis comment faire les choses correctement. 

Louis a embrassé des filles mais ce n’était que des petits baisers pour être au courant des choses alors ce qui est train de se passer actuellement est sûrement tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé. Il sent cette boule en bas de son ventre et s’il n’est pas trop bête, au-delà de l’attirance, il y a aussi l’envie de plus. Il ne dit rien mais il sait que c’est là et puis il le ressent autre part aussi, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. C’est la première fois qu’un garçon lui provoque ce genre de sensations et il veut vivre ça pendant des heures entières si c’est possible. La langue d’Harry ralentit un peu mais il sent le garçon gémir quand Louis relance le mouvement pour quelques instants. Il est persuadé que le gémissement d’Harry est le meilleur son du monde, après son rire évidemment. Ce sont tellement de sensations similaires mais aussi contradictoires à la fois mais Louis sait qu’il n’a jamais ressenti ça avec personne et qu’il n’aurait sûrement jamais ressenti ça avec personne d’autre que Harry. 

Et le plus merveilleux dans tout cela, à ce moment précis, c’est que Louis ne se préoccupe plus de rien et alors il sait qu’il y a une victoire au bout de tout ça, pas encore gagnée bien sûr mais une victoire en cours. Parce que Louis ne pense plus à lui et à ses défauts à cet instant là, il a l’impression qu’il n’a pas besoin de se critiquer ou se juger parce qu’il est persuadé qu’il plaît réellement à Harry et que tout cela n’est pas faux mais bien réel. 

Harry se détache après quelques secondes, quittant les lèvres de Louis avec difficulté. Il vient coller son front contre celui de Louis, frottant légèrement son nez au passage contre le sien, le sourire collé au visage. Louis remarque la rougeur de ses lèvres, un peu gonflées et la façon dont ses yeux brillent un peu, d’excitation sûrement. 

Au moment où ils se regardent tous les deux, un peu essoufflés, le silence prend place parce qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le geste parle de lui-même et leurs corps aussi. Louis. Ils s’admirent, se dévorent, apprennent dans leurs regards à se comprendre sans le moindre mot, se crient des choses, se questionnent. Ils ressentent des choses, se comprennent, tentent de s’aimer du mieux qu’ils peuvent, se ré-embrassent parce que ce n’est pas suffisant et parce qu’ils ont besoin de plus. Ils ont besoin de re-goûter à leur désir réciproque. 

Ils ont besoin d’un encore. 

À cet instant précis, Louis ne le dit pas mais il sait qu’il pourrait s’habituer à ça toute sa vie mais sa seule et unique pensée ne revient qu’aux lèvres d’Harry qui ne sont que éphémères… tout comme leur relation. 

*

*

*

Ils n’ont pas vraiment pas retenté l’expérience du baiser après ça même si à chaque fois que Harry parlait, Louis ne faisait que fixer ses lèvres comme une appel à la tentation, comme un goût de reviens-y mais bien sûr, il n’a rien tenté de plus parce qu’il était persuadé que c’était déjà suffisant. 

Ils ont passé le plus clair de la journée à discuter dans le petit lit de Louis, collés, les jambes entremêlées, en se caressant mutuellement les cheveux et à jouer avec les doigts de l’un et de l’autre. Harry a beaucoup parlé de Marion et de sa relation avec elle et Louis l’a écouté avec attention, tout simplement parce que Harry n’a jamais vraiment parlé à personne de sa sœur alors Louis s’est senti vraiment privilégié. Il y a eu un peu de larmes mais aussi beaucoup de sourires. Marion avait l’air d’être le même genre de personnes que Harry : libre, amusante, spontanée et indépendante. Louis aurait aimé la rencontrer, c’est certain. 

Il est presque dix-sept heures lorsqu’ils marchent dans la rue, le vent frôlant leur visage et avec un peu de pluie qui collent sur la peau. Il ne fait pas vraiment beau du tout mais tous les deux ont besoin de prendre l’air et malgré le temps maussade pour un mois d’août, Louis se sent affreusement bien. Bien sûr, il ne comprend pas comment c’est possible qu’il fasse un temps pareil en plein été mais c’est le nord, il n’est plus vraiment étonné de quoi que ce soit ici. 

Louis a cruellement envie de prendre la main de Harry mais il a trop peur de croiser par un pur hasard ses parents et ça serait une situation bien trop embarrassante alors il reste à côté de Harry en regardant son profil de temps en temps. Il a embrassé ce garçon, il l’a vraiment embrassé. Pour Louis, c’est un peu irréel, d’une part parce que forcément c’est un garçon mais c’est surtout le plus beau garçon du monde alors il se demande comment c’est possible. 

Mais Harry a l’air vraiment content parce qu’il le regarde tout le temps avec un sourire collé au visage et avec un air foutrement heureux à chaque fois qu’il pose les yeux sur lui alors Louis suppose que tout va bien. Il ne sait même pas où Harry l’emmène cette fois mais il se laisse aller, porté par l’euphorie de la journée et par la sensation de la bouche de Harry sur la sienne qui ne semble pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Ils courent tous les deux un peu pour éviter de prendre trop la pluie et ils évitent les quelques flaques qui ont commencé à s’agglutiner sur le sol goudronné. 

\- On va aller là, le truc typique des touristes. dit Harry en pointant du doigt un long bâtiment en bois. 

Louis regarde et tout ce qu’il aperçoit, c’est comme une sorte de grosse maison avec une petite horloge comme un clocher et tout est en bois. Le bâtiment a l’air d’être à deux doigts de s’écrouler et il doit l’avouer, ça ne lui donne pas trop envie. Ce n’est même pas vraiment joli mais c’est en plein milieu du centre-ville. Harry le regarde, l’air un peu amusé mais Louis fronce les sourcils, perplexe. 

\- C’est quoi ? 

\- Le Vieux Marché ! C’est un peu comme des halles, avant il y avait tout un tas de marchands de légumes, de fruits et beaucoup de poissonniers. Mais maintenant c’est plein de petits commerces artisanaux, les touristes aiment beaucoup l’endroit. 

\- Tu n’aimes même pas les trucs de touristes. réplique Louis, étonné. 

\- J’aime quand même beaucoup un touriste en particulier alors… je me plie à ses exigences de lui faire découvrir tout ce qu’il y a decouvrir. répond Harry, avec un clin d'œil. 

Louis ricane, les joues un peu rouges mais heureux. Ils rentrent tous les deux à l’intérieur du Vieux Marché, au moins ils s’abritent pour quelques instants. À l’intérieur, Louis doit l’avouer, c’est plutôt atypique et charmant même si ça sent un peu le vieux et l’encens en même temps. Il y a un peu de monde mais il y a plein de petits magasins collés les uns aux autres, comme des petites boutiques de souvenirs. Harry passe une main dans le dos de Louis pour le laisser avancer devant lui et Louis sent la chaleur de sa paume contre sa taille, il trouve cela très réconfortant. Ils font plusieurs petites boutiques et ils s’amusent à peu près à regarder tout ce qui s’y trouve. Il y a des cartes postales, beaucoup de bijoux, des bols en céramiques, quelques boutiques de vêtements et puis pas mal de trucs en bois que Louis ne trouve pas intéressant mais il s’y attarde pour la forme.

Typiquement, c’est clairement un endroit pour les touristes mais l’endroit est rempli de charmes et de cachet que Louis trouve plutôt agréable. Puis il aime voir Harry se balader dans les halles, avec cet air rassurant et protecteur envers lui, s’attardant à rester avec lui pour ne pas le perdre dans la petite foule. L’endroit n’est pas bien grand bien sûr mais l’attention est là. Pourtant à un moment, Louis est en train de regarder un petit magasin avec des œuvres d’arts contemporaines et Harry n’est pas avec lui. Il n’y prête pas attention, sûrement occupé ailleurs. Louis se demande si ce type qui vend ses œuvres d’arts, hors de prix au passage, se fait beaucoup d’argent mais il n’en est pas persuadé. En plus, ce n’est même pas vraiment beau mais après tout, Louis n’y connaît rien en art alors il ne devrait pas s’avancer sur la question.

Il se balade un peu, le regard un peu enfantin et il touche un peu à tout ce qui, à mon avis, a le don d’agacer la plupart des commerçants mais il n’y peut rien, c’est dans son caractère. Au bout de quelques minutes sans Harry, il commence vraiment à s’ennuyer surtout qu’il a vraiment tout regarder de long en large. Il aime bien l’endroit mais ne compte pas y rester des heures entières, en plus il a vraiment du mal à supporter l’odeur. Il cherche Harry du regard mais ne le trouve pas alors sans vraiment essayer de s’aventurer ailleurs, il décide de sortir dehors pour l’attendre.

Il pleut encore un peu mais c’est supportable et puis finalement Harry arrive quelques minutes après, le sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude. Il tient un petit paquet dans sa main qu’il lui montre, l’air enjoué et Louis secoue la tête :

\- T’as acheté quoi comme connerie encore ?

\- C’est pour toi. s’amuse Harry, en tendant le paquet à Louis. 

\- P… Pour moi ?

\- Oui, un petit souvenir pour pas que t’oublies Étretat et puis pour pas que tu m’oublies moi. 

Louis ouvre la bouche, surpris et ému. Il prend le paquet des mains de Harry, frôlant le bout de ses doigts, un peu tremblant. Merde, Louis ne s’y attendait pas du tout et il sent vraiment touché par l’attention, presque un peu déboussolé. Ce n’est qu’un petit paquet, en papier rouge à peine fermé, mais Louis n’a vraiment pas l'habitude de recevoir le moindre cadeau de la part de qui que ce soit alors il a vraiment envie de pleurer sans même voir ce que c’est. 

Il ouvre, les mains un peu tremblantes le papier et puis à l’intérieur, il y découvre un petit marque page avec une photo imprimée de la falaise de l’Aiguille dessus. Le marque page est simple, sans artifice et en carton mais Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à plein de choses en même temps. 

\- Au début, je me suis dit que je t’achèterais sûrement un bracelet avec mon prénom et tout ça mais je savais pas si tu le porterais et puis… j’ai vu ça et je me suis dit qu’il était fait pour toi parce qu’on s’est rencontrés sur cette même falaise là et puis tu pourras t’en servir quand tu liras mon livre… c’est pas grand chose mais ça m’a fait pensé à toi… 

Louis se jette dans les bras de Harry parce qu’il voit bien qu’il est en train de se perdre dans ses propres mots comme persuadé que le cadeau est nul ou sans intérêt alors que Louis ne pouvait pas franchement rêver mieux. Il vient l’enlacer hardiment, posant une main sur ses cheveux et l’autre autour de son cou et il enfouit son visage contre la nuque de Harry en posant un léger et doux baiser sur son cou. Il s’en fiche un peu du monde autour pour être honnête, tant pis si ses parents sont dans le coin, il veut juste le serrer fort dans ses bras. Harry resserre l’étreinte un peu plus en agrippant ses bras contre la taille de Louis. Ils restent là tous les deux, dans une immense étreinte qui veut dire beaucoup pour l’un comme pour l’autre à ce moment-là. Louis respire l’odeur de Harry et il espère ne jamais oublier cette sensation de leurs corps collés l’un à l’autre, devant le Vieux Marché. 

\- C’est parfait, merci beaucoup Harry. 

Il le sent sourire contre lui mais ils ne se lâchent pas pour autant, profitant encore quelques instants des bras de l’autre et de ce moment incroyablement parfait. Lorsqu’ils se lâchent enfin, ils se regardent dans les yeux quelques instants et Louis dépose un baiser sur le nez de Harry, en rigolant. 

Harry fronce son nez automatiquement et Louis adore le voir faire ça alors il le ré-embrasse encore et encore sur le nez et Harry n’arrête pas de rigoler et de lui dire d’arrêter parce que ça chatouille. Louis s’en fiche pour être honnête mais il finit par arrêter parce qu’il sent bien que certaines personnes les regardent un peu trop soudainement. Il range le marque page dans sa poche, soigneusement en évitant de le tordre mais il n’est pas très grand alors il rentre parfaitement. Il se promet de ne jamais s’en séparer. 

Ils décident d’aller s’acheter une glace après ça et Louis décide de payer cette fois parce qu’il a pris un peu d’argent et puis ça lui fait plaisir. Harry choisit le parfum menthe et chocolat tandis que Louis prend celui au spéculoos. Il ne comprend même pas comment Harry peut choisir une saveur pareille, il trouve ça dégoûtant et pas bon du tout. Ils s’assoient sur les galets de la plage où il n’y a pas grand monde, vu le temps. Évidemment, ils doivent être à peu près les seuls crétins à manger une glace alors qu’il pleut à moitié et qu’il y a beaucoup de vent et ils sont encore plus bêtes de s'asseoir sur les galets mouillés par la pluie mais après tout, ils sont tranquilles. 

Harry s’amuse à foutre sa glace sur le nez de Louis et les deux se chamaillent comme ils savent bien le faire, la glace fond un peu sur leurs doigts et alors ils se salissent un peu trop rapidement. Louis ne peut pas croire qu’il sent à moitié la menthe, chocolat et le spéculoos sur le nez parce que Harry lui en a mis absolument partout. 

\- Enlève moi ça ! T’es chiant ! s’écrie Louis, hilare. 

\- Oui bien sûr, bébé, je peux faire ça. 

Louis essaie de ne pas trop s’attarder sur le surnom qu’il vient de lui donner même si son coeur s’arrête sûrement de battre à ce moment-là mais le problème c’est que Harry fait bien pire que ça lorsque son visage s’approche de celui de Louis et sa langue vient lécher le bout de son nez pour enlever la glace qui coule sur son visage. Louis ferme les yeux, rigolant à moitié mais troublé et Harry prend parfaitement le temps de faire glisser sa langue le long de l’arrête du nez de Louis pour descendre sur sa bouche et sucer presque les lèvres de Louis qui ne peut pas s’empêcher de gémir face à la langue de Harry sur lui. Merde, il ne sait pas comment Harry s’y prend pour être autant entreprend mais il adore ça. Louis ressent à nouveau cette sensation au bas de son ventre, celle qui lui donne beaucoup d’envie et de désir et puis Harry est si… charmeur et il s’arrête un peu, regarde Louis dans les yeux puis reprend ce qu’il est en train de faire pour soudainement s’arrêter avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Tu as bon goût, définitivement. 

Louis a l’impression qu’il va exploser ou du moins qu’il est sûr le point d’exploser parce qu’il a tellement envie de plus que ça mais il est si… incompétent et si débutant. Il n’y connait rien et il aimerait pouvoir faire ce genre de choses à Harry aussi, goûter sa peau, lécher quelques parties de son corps mais il ne sait pas toutes ces actions là alors il reste à sa place, perturbé et peut-être un peu secoué en bas de son ventre. Il continue à manger sa glace en silence mais il a l’impression que son corps est en feu, tremblant et souhaitant que Harry recommence ce qu’il vient de faire parce qu’il aime beaucoup la sensation. Il a l’impression de sentir encore la langue de Harry sur lui, sur son visage alors il n’imagine pas vraiment qu’est-ce qu’il ressentirait si sa langue était… ailleurs.

Merde, Louis ne contrôle plus grand chose mais il tente de se ressaisir en fermant les yeux et en respirant calmement et puis il a envie de parler tout à coup, peut-être parce qu’il a envie d’être sérieux et de ne plus penser à… ça.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ? 

\- Est-ce… que tu penses que cette idée de sauter, elle pourrait te retraverser l’esprit ? 

Louis ne voulait pas le dire de cette manière là mais il n’a pas vraiment trouvé d’autres moyens. Il ne peut pas mentir, quand il est assis là sur cette plage, il a la vue sur la falaise où bien sûr ils se sont rencontrés mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à ce que Harry lui a dit plus tôt dans la matinée, il ne peut pas éviter le sujet comme si Harry ne lui avais pas avoué la chose. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il semble heureux à cet instant que la douleur n’est pas encore présente.

Harry le regarde, il ne touche plus à sa glace et Louis le voit un peu déglutir en haussant les épaules et puis en tournant sa tête vers l’horizon. Louis admire la beauté de son profil, la grâce de son visage, la perfection de ses traits et la façon dont ses cheveux s’accordent avec le vent, son nez droit, ses joues rosies, la longueur nette de ces cils et son menton court et sa peau claire et blanche qui semble presque briller face à la mer devant eux. 

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux te débarrasser de tes blessures toi ? De cette autocritique qui te colle à la peau ? murmure Harry. 

\- Je… J’en sais rien, je vis avec depuis tellement de temps, je suppose que ça ne peut pas partir du jour au lendemain comme ça non ? 

\- C’est exactement ce que je ressens, moi aussi, avoue Harry, la voix un peu faible, alors je n’en sais rien, je suppose que je vis avec depuis moins de temps mais que ça ne peut pas disparaître. Alors, parfois je vais vraiment très mal et puis le lendemain, je vais un peu mieux, ce n’est pas… constant et puis je suppose que tu le sais toi non ? Qu’il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. 

\- Oui, je comprends. répond Louis, troublé. 

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, ok ? chuchote Harry en prenant le menton de Louis entre ses doigts. Je n’ai pas été autant heureux depuis longtemps. 

\- Oui mais… 

\- On devrait aller se baigner. coupe alors Harry en se levant. 

Louis s’apprêtait à lui demander si les choses changeront quand il sera parti mais il n’en a pas eu le temps, Harry est déjà debout courant vers la mer. Merde, il pleut à moitié, il ne va quand même pas… ? Si, c’est ce qu’il fait au final. Harry plonge tout habillé dans l’eau grisâtre de la mer. Il s’avance difficilement, un peu contraint par les vagues mais lorsqu’il n’a plus pieds, il le voit disparaître dans l’eau pour ressortir quelques instants plus tard, secouant sa tête et criant :

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE, C’EST FROID !

Louis éclate de rire. 

\- Allez bébé, viens même si on va se geler les couilles ! 

Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de rougir quand Harry l’appelle de cette manière mais il se lève pour rejoindre le bord de l’eau sans pour autant plonger dedans. Il voit Harry qui s’amuse dans l’eau, dans ses vêtements et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire parce qu’il n’y a vraiment que Harry qui est en train de se baigner dans l’eau de la mer alors qu’il est presque dix-huit heures trente et alors qu’il ne fait même pas beau, le temps est même affreux. Louis le voit grelotter de là où il se trouve mais à vrai dire, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser au fait que rien ne l’empêche de plonger à son tour, à part la peur de mourir d’hypothermie. Il est toute habillé et merde, vu le peu de temps qu’il lui reste ici, il ne peut que faire la même chose. 

Alors il s’avance, en retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et bien sûr il n’oublie pas de retirer le marque-page de sa poche et de le coincer sous un galet puis il rentre petit à petit de l’eau. Bordel, c’est tellement froid qu’il manque de faire demi-tour. La mer du sud ne fait pas cette température là en plein été, c’est clair mais Louis ne se démonte pas et il plonge à son tour, ses membres complètement glacés, ses cheveux trempés et ses vêtements qui lui collent la peau. Lorsqu’il remonte à la surface, il a l’impression de se prendre des centaines de coups de poignards partout tellement il a froid.

\- Explique moi comment on peut être en plein mois d’août et cette eau doit faire à peine quinze degrés, putain j’ai trop froid ! 

Harry rigole et vient vers lui en se rapprochant doucement, la tête à peine sortie de l’eau. Il vient prendre Louis dans ses bras et puis Louis n’hésite pas et il enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry pour flotter avec lui, un peu timide. Harry agrippe ses jambes contre lui, posant alors ses mains un peu en dessous des fesses de Louis pour le tenir. Les deux garçons ne pensent même pas au fait qu’il y a sûrement des dizaines de personnes qui doivent les regarder depuis le bord de la plage mais ils ne voient rien, bien trop occupés à se dévorer du regard.

Louis mord sa lèvre inférieure, c’est une sensation bizarre parce qu’il a l’impression de ne rien ressentir dans cette eau si froide mais en même temps, il ne peut pas nier qu’il a ses jambes enroulées contre la taille d’Harry et lui a ses mains poser juste tout près de ses fesses. Heureusement que l’eau enlève tout le poids de Louis parce que sinon, il aurait sûrement demandé à Harry s’il n’avait pas trop mal de le porter comme ça. Ils flottent tous les deux, leurs visages trempés mais ils sont tellement biens à cet instant. 

\- Décidément, on aime se retrouver dans l’eau… 

\- Tu aimes, espèce d’aguicheur, je suis en train de vraiment perdre tous les membres de mon corps. 

\- Tant que tu ne perds pas l’essentiel….

\- Harry ! s’exclame Louis, riant aux éclats.

Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de faire tourner Louis dans l’eau, amusé et puis il vient d’une main comme à son habitude, retirer les cheveux de Louis qui collent à son front. Ils se regardent quelques instants et Louis ne veut jamais retirer cette image de son esprit, il sait qu’il a beaucoup de choses à garder en mémoire mais celle-ci reste certainement la plus mémorable. 

Eux deux, dans l’eau froide, collés l’un à l’autre, entre les falaises, grelottant mais heureux comme jamais. 

Comme deux gamins qui bravent les interdits et alors contre le monde entier, ne veulent qu’apprendre à s’aimer pour le temps qu’il leur reste.

Et puis Louis prend les devants parce que cette autocritique ne peut pas être là tout le temps et qu’il a besoin de montrer à Harry que lui aussi, il n’a jamais été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Il vient alors encadrer le visage de Harry de ses deux mains et il l’embrasse, vraiment et c’est la première fois qu’il embrasse quelqu’un de sa propre initiative. Harry se fond en lui, le soulevant davantage pour le sentir encore plus contre lui et leurs lèvres vont si bien ensemble, elles sont parfaitement accordées. Louis embrasse Harry avec autant de force que les vagues se déchaînent en ce moment, avec une telle rage et une telle envie qu’il sait qu’il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Leurs lèvres bougent et leurs langues avec au rythme de l’eau et du vent, avec envie et désir. Ils sentent tous les deux la glace et le sel en même temps et Louis ne sait pas si c’est leurs visages mouillés ou tout simplement l’endroit, mais ce baiser est encore mieux que le précédent. 

Ils se détachent, essoufflés et envieux, dans une mer qui les laisse à peine tranquille et qui les empêchent de rester fixes mais ils reviennent l’un vers l’autre, avec passion mais surtout avec un peu trop de sentiments parce que Louis sait que c’est quelque chose comme ça. Il recule son visage et avec un souffle, la seule chose qu’il parvient à dire, c’est :

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais sauter, jamais, jamais. 

Louis sait que ce n’est pas forcément une promesse qu’il peut tenir mais dans un élan de sentiments, c’est tout ce qu’il peut offrir à Harry. 

Une promesse comme celle-ci qui a peut-être aussi le parfum de quelque chose d’autre, que Louis appellerait sûrement…. l’amour. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la deuxième partie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normandie.  
> Une semaine d’été où Louis qui déteste les vacances rencontre Harry, frivole et insouciant au bord des falaises d’Étretat. Sous une chaleur normande, une mer agitée, un vent léger, Louis découvre, explore et se cherche aux côtés d’un garçon qui souhaite alors, tout lui apprendre.

Louis n’arrive même pas à manger ses céréales ce matin-là, le matin du sixième-jour ou plutôt le matin de l’avant-dernier jour s’il se veut être totalement transparent. Assis sur la terrasse, il doit être assis-là depuis au moins une bonne heure sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi. 

Il sait qu’il doit rejoindre Harry dans une petite heure près de la plage même s’il ne sait pas ce qu’ils vont faire. Il est enthousiaste mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sentir cette douleur béante près de sa poitrine, comme si sa respiration était un peu bloquée. Le temps est beau aujourd’hui, évidemment comme pour rappeler à Louis que l’endroit est merveilleux et qu’il ne doit absolument pas partir. Il fait même chaud et Louis aurait presque envie de retourner dans la piscine de Harry pour piquer une tête. 

Après la plage hier soir, ils sont rentrés chacun de leur côté mais avec tous les deux, des papillons dans le ventre. Louis sent encore les sensations de leur baiser en pleine mer, de la sensation des mains du garçon sur lui, de la puissance des vagues contre son corps cognant contre celui de Harry. Louis a posé régulièrement ses mains sur ses lèvres depuis comme pour se rappeler de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait voulu dormir avec Harry encore une fois car il a l’impression que ça fait une éternité qu’il ne l’a pas fait même si c’est une immense exagération. Ils ont juste trouvé que c’était plus raisonnable de rentrer chez eux hier soir car la journée a été particulièrement éprouvante. 

Louis a compris que même si lui-même avait ses propres blessures à guérir, il devait aussi penser à la douleur que Harry éprouve chaque jour depuis la disparition soudaine de sa sœur. Au fond, rien ne change pour Louis parce qu’il se trouve toujours nul, pathétique, moche et il se demande bien comment Harry a pu ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui mais il se préoccupe plus des blessures du garçon que de sa propre insécurité pour être honnête. En une semaine, il a sûrement vécu plus d’émotions et de sensations qu’en dix-sept ans d’existence. Cela l’effraie énormément mais Louis ne peut plus vraiment reculer maintenant. Il sait qu’il éprouve quelque chose de fort pour ce garçon là, sûrement des sentiments amoureux ou quelque chose comme ça même si ça ne fait que six jours. Il sait bien que c’est rapide, brusque, un peu puéril mais il n’a jamais été amoureux avant et même si ce n’est sûrement pas de l’amour, c’est le chemin vers quelque chose qui y ressemble. Dommage que le chemin s'arrête sûrement le lendemain, pense alors Louis, tristement.

Louis est partagé entre l’excitation de cette journée et l’envie de pleurer à chaque seconde car il sait qu’il y a comme une épée de damoclès au-dessus de la tête qui lui crie que tout ceci est inutile et qu’il est dans un sacré pétrin. 

Mais c’est plus l’excitation qui prime et surtout l’envie de se souvenir ; il veut profiter de ces derniers instants de ses vacances, essayer de repousser cette tristesse qui le hante, ne pas penser à son départ et juste ressentir pleinement la sensation d’être avec Harry comme si c’était la dernière fois. Il ne veut pas considérer ces derniers jours comme un poids immense, il veut juste profiter un maximum pour avoir plein de beaux souvenirs à raconter. Évidemment, tout est plus facile à dire qu’à faire mais au moins Louis essaie et c’est une sacré bonne sensation au fond. 

Encore une fois, ses parents sont sortis pour la matinée au moins, ce n’est pas nouveau. Son père a quand même demandé à Louis s’il souhaitait venir avec eux jouer au golf mais avant même qu’il puisse répondre, sa mère a simplement dit : « Tu crois sincèrement que ton fils sait jouer à ce sport élégant et gracieux ? » et alors son père a juste haussé les épaules. Louis n’a pas bronché, il se doutait bien que l’élan de gentillesse de sa mère ne pouvait pas durer éternellement mais il s’est encore une fois senti très peu sûr de lui-même. En effet, Louis n’était ni élégant, ni gracieux, il l’avait assez entendu mais le ré-entendre encore une fois lui a fait un peu plus de mal qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il n’aurait pas voulu aller au golf de toute façon. C’est un sport qu’il ne trouve même pas intéressant et qu’il ne qualifie pas vraiment de physique. Harry lui a expliqué que le golf d’ici est plutôt beau mais qu’il n’y a que les gros riches qui jouent là-bas, du genre de ses parents par exemple alors tout simplement, Harry déteste lui-aussi le golf mais il s’amuse parfois, selon ses dires, à venir faire chier les petits vieux sur le terrain en fumant des joints. Louis trouve ça vraiment marrant et complètement du genre de son Harry. 

Il s’attarde à choisir une belle tenue pour la journée pour sûrement impressionner un peu Harry même si bien sûr il sait que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Lorsqu’il se regarde dans le miroir, il entend souvent la voix de sa mère et il a l’impression de voir absolument tous ses défauts. 

Son ventre un peu rond, ses muscles pas assez marqués, ses hanches un peu trop lourdes et ses cuisses pas assez fermes. Il n’est pas gros, il le sait mais il n’est pas… assez bien. Il se sent un peu minable, souvent même et bien sûr, ce n’est pas avoir plonger dans une piscine quasiment nu devant Harry qui changera les choses. Il ne peut juste pas éviter son reflet dans le miroir et les critiques incessantes qu’il a subi depuis toujours. Louis aimerait juste être un peu plus ferme, un peu plus sec, un peu moins lourd et un peu moins disgracieux. Il se demande un peu comment Harry peut lui trouver quelque chose de mignon parce qu’il ne voit rien de tout ça chez lui. Même son visage le dérange un peu, il aime peut-être ses yeux mais il pense que c’est la seule chose d’unique chez lui. Il a le nez trop long, les lèvres trop fines, la mâchoire pas assez carrée et le front un peu trop long. 

Louis ne s’aime pas mais il tente de croire qu’il peut s’aimer un tout petit peu pour les jours qui restent et pour voir un peu de lueur dans les yeux du garçon qu’il apprécie. Il enfile alors un short de bain rouge qui lui serre un peu les cuisses, il soupire un peu, pas assez sûr de son choix mais il se rend compte que le short lui fait des belles fesses, rondes et fermes alors il pense que c’est une bonne idée. Il enfile un tee-shirt blanc qui améliore un peu son bronzage et qui le rend un peu plus rayonnant. Il voit un peu trop son ventre à travers le blanc trop transparent du haut alors il hésite mais de toute façon, il n’y a rien qu’il puisse vraiment supprimer ou retirer. Il enfile ses espadrilles noires et le tout n’est pas trop mauvais mais pas assez bien quand même.

Il renifle un peu, sentant un peu les larmes monter à ses yeux et il se demande si un jour, cette sensation pesante s’en ira, si elle le laissera tranquille mais il sait aussi que sans elle, il n’est plus grand chose. Encore une fois, il sait que ce n’est pas quelque chose qui pourra partir du jour au lendemain même malgré les mots rassurants de Harry. Il se permet juste de moins y penser pendant ces jours-là et surtout il aime penser qu’il aura plu au moins à un garçon sublime et intelligent dans sa vie même s’il ne comprend pas. 

Louis ne veut pas employer le terme mais il se rêve à penser qu’il vit sa première relation avec un garçon mais surtout avec une personne en générale. 

Il se rêve de penser qu’il vit ce qu’il appelle alors un premier amour, certes court mais une sorte de premier amour quand même.

*

*

*

Harry se tient devant le manège, il regarde son téléphone mais Louis peut voir de loin qu’il est comme à son habitude, époustouflant. Il porte un petit short jaune, court et un tee-shirt noir qui laisse apparaître ses muscles, ses inconditionnelles vans aux pieds qu’il ne lâche jamais, ses cheveux semblent plus bouclés que la veille comme coiffés avec soin et il porte ses lunettes noirs sur le nez ce qui lui donne instantanément un charme exceptionnel. 

Il semble concentré mais dès que Louis se tient devant lui en lui murmurant un petit bonjour, il lève les yeux en relevant directement ses lunettes sur sa tête, affichant ce sourire parfait et craquant. Louis se tient devant lui, un peu timide et surtout un peu indécis sur la façon dont ils doivent se comporter maintenant. Louis n’a jamais fait ça mais il n’a pas envie de mettre Harry mal à l’aise en faisant quelque chose dont il n’est pas certain. Il se mordille un peu les lèvres, les joues un peu rosies mais évidemment, Harry rend les choses beaucoup plus simples, instantanément et comme à son habitude. 

\- Hey bébé…

Il amène Louis vers lui, en posant ses lèvres délicatement sur sa bouche, avec tendresse et douceur. Louis fond sûrement en lui à ce moment-là, fermant les yeux et appréciant cette façon de se dire bonjour qu’il trouve un peu trop agréable et la façon dont Harry l’appelle avec ce surnom adorable ne peut que donner à Louis, des petits papillons dans le ventre. Si Louis doutait encore certainement de leur relation, il ne fait plus aucun doute que Harry semble plutôt clair sur la question et Louis chasse immédiatement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelle qu’il part demain, comme une petite alarme qui ne veut pas lui faire oublier ce détail.

\- Tu es superbe. murmure Harry contre ses lèvres. 

Louis sourit légèrement, il s’empourpre face à ce genre de compliment dont il ne se lassera sûrement jamais mais qu’il trouve toujours insensé. Harry pose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Louis avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et vient prendre la main de Louis afin de marcher sur le bord de plage, leur bord de plage que Louis connaît par cœur maintenant et qu’il apprécie plus que de raison. 

\- Alors programme du jour ? demande Louis. 

\- J’aimerais juste me balader tranquillement si tu veux bien ? Rien de trop extravagant, répond Harry en tournant la tête vers lui, et puis j’ai une surprise pour toi, ce soir. 

\- Une surprise ? s’exclame Louis en haussant les sourcils, quelle genre de surprise ? 

\- Tu verras… c’est le but d’une surprise, réplique Harry avec amusement, et puis peut-être que… tu pourrais revenir dormir à la maison après ? 

\- Oui, ça sonne bien. 

Harry sourit en posant un léger baiser sur la tempe de Louis, affectueux mais Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si lui aussi pense à cette fatalité de demain. Louis n’ose pas dire que ce sera leur dernière nuit et Harry ne semble pas le vouloir non plus. Alors bien sûr, Louis a un peu mal au ventre mais il ne dit rien du tout comme d’habitude, jouant la carte de l’indifférence. Il pense à cette surprise que Harry lui réserve pour la dernière soirée et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à des multiples choses sûrement trop extravagantes mais il est heureux de savoir qu’il lui a réservé quelque chose de spécial. 

Louis aime ces moments calmes où ils ne font que se tenir la main et marcher pour écouter la mer, comme deux adolescents qui profitent de ces moments simples. Harry lui raconte que ses parents ne seront pas chez lui ce soir alors peut-être qu’ils pourront retourner dans la piscine après la surprise, bien sûr. Louis saisit immédiatement la tristesse avec laquelle Harry prononce les mots ‘parents’ mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas reparler des choses qui fâchent dans la tête de Harry. Louis sait que ça s’annonce être une bonne journée, sûrement la meilleure de toutes alors il ne veut rien gâcher. 

Louis sourit quand il remarque que parfois les yeux de Harry dérive sur l’étroitesse de son short et peut-être un peu sur ses fesses et il se dit qu’il a bien fait de le porter parce qu’il semble beaucoup l’aimer. Louis plaît à Harry, c’est indéniable mais il est difficile pour lui de l’assimiler parfaitement parce qu’il n’y croira sûrement jamais à cent pour cent, malgré les regards et malgré les mots mais il ne peut que se sentir un peu désiré et c’est sûrement l’une des plus belles sensations. 

\- Donc… ta mère ne t’a pas trop parlé de moi hier, ça ne lui a pas semblé bizarre que je débarque à l’improviste comme ça ? 

Il sait que Harry l’emmène sûrement quelque part parce qu’ils remontent ensemble les marches vers la falaise où ils sont montés le premier jour, celle avec la petite chapelle. Il ne pose pas vraiment de questions parce que peu importe où ils vont, ça semble bien aux yeux de Louis. Et puis ils prennent leur temps, marchant à leur rythme. Louis s’attarde à regarder les paysages, à garder la main d'Harry dans la sienne et parfois Harry lui vole quelques baisers ici et là, ce qui les ralentit constamment mais il ne peut pas refuser ça. Il a l’impression d’être tellement… libre et il n’a vraiment jamais ressenti ça auparavant. 

\- Non pas vraiment, elle n’est pas du genre à s’attarder sur ces choses-là, je suppose qu’elle est absolument persuadée, bêtement, que t’es juste un ami ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il sent le garçon s’arrêter légèrement alors il ralentit à son tour en levant les yeux vers Harry qui sourit en coin. Louis lui lance un air interrogateur, en fronçant les sourcils mais Harry le tire vers lui et Louis se retrouve enfermé dans ses bras. Harry le serre contre lui, les bras contournant sa taille et Louis relevant le visage pour mieux le regarder. Il a les bras un peu ballants mais le sourire aux lèvres, amusé par la tête d’Harry et il ne sait pas s’il a dit quelque chose de bien ou de mal mais les yeux de Harry semblent plus brillants qu’à l’habitude, comme remplis d’une émotion nouvelle. 

\- Quoi ? souffle Louis contre les lèvres d’Harry. Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

Harry le regarde intensément, presque les yeux brûlants et il vient poser une main sur la joue de Louis, frôlant ensuite ses doigts contre ses lèvres et Louis entre-ouvre un peu la bouche pour mieux sentir la douceur des doigts de Harry. Il ne veut jamais oublier l’odeur si douce du garçon, la délicatesse de ses gestes et la façon dont ses yeux le regardent constamment. Harry frotte son pouce contre la lèvre inférieure de Louis, délicatement et Louis a envie de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais bouger. Il sent le souffle de Harry contre le sien, cette habituelle odeur de menthe et de cigarette et la puissance de leur étreinte donne un peu le tournis à Louis. 

Ils se regardent un peu, silencieusement et Louis sent ses joues qui le chauffent parce qu’il ne s’habituera jamais à cette proximité évidente entre eux deux. Il aime bien sûr cette façon dont Harry a de le serrer dans ses bras et de le faire sentir comme la plus belle personne du monde. Il voudrait rester comme ça jusqu’à la fin de ses jours parce que c’est sa place, tout simplement. Il ne veut être nul part ailleurs mais juste dans ses bras. Il aime la sensation de son cœur qui bat tellement rapidement qu’il semble presque sorti de sa poitrine, cette petite timidité parfois qui le guette lorsque Harry le dévore des yeux de cette façon.

\- J’aime bien…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu aimes bien ? demande Louis, l’air curieux. 

\- Quand tu me fais comprendre que je suis plus qu’un ami… et que nous deux, c’est plus que ça.

Louis le regarde et bien sûr, il a tellement envie de l’embrasser de toutes ses forces à ce moment-là parce que bien sûr… que Louis le pense. Ils ne sont pas que ça, ils sont tellement plus. Il voudrait le dire à Harry mais il n’a pas le courage de le faire alors il espère sincèrement que Harry lit dans ses yeux à ce moment-là mais il est persuadé que oui à la façon dont Harry resserre un peu plus son étreinte, en plein milieu des marches pour monter en haut de la falaise.

Louis ne veut juste pas mettre les mots oralement dessus mais il le sent, au plus profond de lui et il le veut tellement. Comme seule réponse, Louis vient l’embrasser alors un peu désespérément et fortement, appuyant fortement ses mains contre la poitrine d’Harry et il mord sa lèvre inférieure pour amener sa langue dans la bouche de Harry. Ils s’embrassent avec beaucoup de sentiments et Louis pourrait tellement s’habituer à l’embrasser comme ça pour le restant de son existence. 

Parce qu’il aime la bouche de Harry contre la sienne, la façon dont ses lèvres bougent avec aisance, la manière dont sa langue frôle et percute sa bouche et surtout plus que tout, il aime la façon dont Harry le tient à chaque baiser, avec force et attachement, comme s’il avait peur que Louis parte, tombe ou s’envole, comme s’il souhaitait le protéger de tout ce qu’il y a autour, de toutes les blessures et de tous les maux. La façon dont ils s’embrassent n’est pas anodine, ils s’accrochent tellement fort l’un à l’autre, comme s’ils avaient peur que ce soit vraiment la dernière fois. 

Dans leur baiser, il y a la peur d’un au revoir trop rapide et la fatalité de leur séparation évidente ; Louis le sent et il le sait au fin fond de lui-même alors il profite, il assimile et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas oublier la façon dont Harry l’embrasse. Il est persuadé que personne ne l’embrassera plus jamais de cette manière là et Louis retient ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Il ne gâchera pas le moment avec sa stupidité et sa lâcheté, pas cette fois. 

Lorsqu’ils rompent le baiser, Harry ne dit rien et il se contente juste de reprendre la main de Louis afin de continuer leur chemin. Louis a pris l’habitude de monter ses marches, un peu raides et qui demandent un peu d’effort mais il n’avoue pas que la plupart du temps, il a des courbatures le lendemain. Il sait que Harry est du genre endurant et qu’il emprunte le chemin de ses falaises, sûrement tous les jours dès qu’il en a l’occasion alors pour lui, c’est plutôt facile. Il n’avoue pas non plus qu’à chaque fois que Harry se retrouve devant lui toujours en lui tenant la main, Louis ne perd pas cette habitude de regarder ses fesses et ses longues jambes parce que c’est un spectacle assez incroyable qu’il ne doit pas oublier non plus dans l’histoire. 

\- Tu m’emmènes où ? demande alors Louis pour briser le silence. 

\- Aux jardins… C’était l’endroit préféré de Marion. 

Louis entre-ouvre la bouche s’apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais en fait il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il se ravise. Il se rend compte très vite que depuis le début de la semaine, Harry ne lui a montré que des endroits importants à son cœur et à sa vie personnelle, des endroits qu’il affectionne et qu’il partage alors avec lui. Et il est tellement touché et ému parce qu’il sait très bien que Harry aurait pu se contenter de l’emmener tous les jours à la plage pour bronzer ou dans des restaurants touristiques pour le draguer mais ce n’est pas le cas. Louis ne sait pas ce qu’il a préféré depuis le début de la semaine mais chaque endroit a trouvé aussi une place dans son propre cœur à lui.

Louis sait que ces endroits sont aussi les siens maintenant et surtout qu’ils sont devenus leurs endroits à eux deux, tout simplement. 

L’entrée des jardins est payante alors Louis prend les devants et achète deux tickets sans vraiment se soucier de l’agacement de Harry qui veut payer et qui fait un cinéma devant la dame de l’entrée pour qu’elle prenne son billet. Il ne s’en soucie pas vraiment quand il voit la beauté de l’endroit. Avant de venir ici, Louis n’aurait sûrement jamais su qu’un tel coin pouvait se cacher ici mais il reste là, un peu béant et émerveillé par la vue, et par la beauté des jardins. Il ne comprend pas trop le principe en lui-même parce qu’il y a des immenses parterres de fleurs, des immenses bosquets et en plein de milieu de tout, des statues de visages, un peu grosses qui regardent le ciel. 

Tout est si propre, si géométrique et presque un peu futuriste et bien sûr, il y a cette vue incroyable sur la mer où on peut voir absolument toute la plage avec l’Aiguille au loin. Elle ne les quitte jamais vraiment peu importe où ils se trouvent. Louis comprend instantanément pourquoi les jardins sont l’endroit préféré de Marion parce qu’il pense que c’est aussi son préféré désormais. Il n’a jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi beau et pourtant, Louis ne peut pas dire qu’il est sensible à ce genre de choses habituellement. Ce n’est qu’un jardin après tout mais il pense alors que c’est l’ensemble qui rend l’endroit aussi incroyable et surtout la façon dont Harry le regarde à chaque instant. 

Ce n’est pas juste l’endroit mais c’est aussi la personne et ça, Louis en est persuadé. 

\- Monte sur mon dos. dit alors Harry soudainement en se penchant un peu en avant et en ouvrant ses bras en arrière. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- J’ai dit monte sur mon dos, allez viens !

\- Je ne monterais pas sur ton dos débile, réplique alors Louis, je pèse une tonne, tu vas te faire mal. 

\- Tu ne pèses rien du tout, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Allez grimpe, je te dis, arrête de penser pour une fois, libère-toi. 

Louis le regarde longuement, il trouve ça un peu ridicule pour être honnête mais surtout ridicule parce qu’il sait très bien qu’il ne pèse pas rien du tout justement mais Harry lui fait cette moue adorable et Louis ne peut tout simplement pas résister. Il pense trop, c’est vrai mais il réfléchit quand même parce qu’il n’arrête pas de penser à son poids sur le dos de Harry et il a peur que Harry se rende compte qu’au final, il n’est peut-être pas si léger que ça. Il ne se sent pas très bien mais il a envie de le faire, il a juste envie d’être libre un peu, de monter sur dos de… son petit ami (?) et de ne pas réfléchir, de s’amuser parce que c’est ce que font les gens, habituellement. 

Harry continue à faire la moue, pinçant ses lèvres et fronçant son nez et Louis soupire en abandonnant la bataille et en se dirigeant vers Harry. 

Il met un peu de temps avant de monter sur le dos parce qu’il y a cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le bloque un peu mais quand il se décide à le faire, Harry n’a aucun mal à le faire monter contre lui, à serrer ses jambes du mieux qu’il peut. Évidemment, la première chose à laquelle Louis pense, c’est de demander s’il n’est pas trop lourd. Il a l’impression de sentir trop son ventre, ses cuisses et il a juste peur que Harry tombe et s’écroule sous son poids. Il sait qu’il n’est pas immense mais il n’est pas du tout sculpté parfaitement et merde, il ne s’aime juste pas mais il n’a pas vraiment le temps de demander parce que tout à coup Harry se met à courir vraiment vite avec Louis sur son dos.

Il pousse ce genre de cri que font les enfants quand il s’amuse et Louis se sert contre son cou en éclatant de rire de toutes ses forces parce qu’il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Harry court dans les jardins avec lui sur son dos, les gens les regardent bizarrement et Louis a mal au cœur tellement il est trimballé et secoué dans tous les sens mais il ne s’est jamais senti aussi bien de toute son existence. Il sert tellement le cou de Harry pour ne pas tomber lui aussi et Harry court avec une telle facilité que ça en est déconcertant. 

Louis sent le vent contre son visage, le bruit de leurs rires mélangés résonnant dans les jardins d’Étretat, comme deux adolescents complètement sous le béguin l’un de l’autre, voulant profiter comme si la vie les rattrapait trop vite. Louis se sent tellement heureux parce qu’il a eu peur, c’est vrai. Il pensait sûrement que Harry allait s’écrouler en pleurs en arrivant ici, en imaginant sa sœur dans son esprit qui se baladait auparavant ici avec lui mais Harry rigole, court, crie et se libère, tout ça avec Louis… et sûrement peut-être grâce à Louis. Louis veut profiter au maximum alors dès que Harry ralentit un peu pour prendre des virages, il le serre un peu plus fort sans trop en faire, sentant l’odeur de ses cheveux au passage, caressant sa poitrine et profitant des mains de Harry sous ses cuisses. 

Bien sûr, c’est sûrement le meilleur moment de la semaine. 

Harry finit par s’écrouler par terre, dans l’herbe, hurlant de rire, écrasant à moitié Louis sans vraiment en faire exprès, transpirant et essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ils rigolent pendant quelques minutes puis la réalité apparaît un peu à la surface et le silence revient petit à petit. Ils sont tous les deux côte à côte dans l’herbe, le visage tourné l’un vers l’autre, reprenant leur souffle et le temps semble s’être arrêté, comme parce qu’ils ne veulent garder ce moment rien que pour eux, pour le peu de temps qu’il leur reste. 

Louis regarde le visage du garçon, ses joues un peu rouges dues à l’effort et ses lèvres entrouvertes, son torse qui se soulève et qui s'abaisse à chaque respiration, ses cheveux en désordre à cause du vent, la sueur de son visage qui coule un peu sur son front. 

À cet instant lorsque Louis regarde Harry, il sait.

Il sait qu’il l’aime comme on aime quelqu’un pour la première fois, intensément, violemment et éperdument. Il sait à la façon dont Harry le regarde, avec envie et passion, avec tendresse et bienveillance. Il sait que ses lèvres sont les siennes dorénavant, qu’elles lui appartiennent et qu’il peut les embrasser à sa guise. Il le sait juste à la manière dont son cœur bat dans sa poitrine, semblant vouloir sortir et hurler des choses qu’il n’arrive pas à dire. Il le sait à la tristesse qu’il ressent quand il pense à son départ et à la façon dont il sera loin de lui. Il le sait à cause de ce poids qui ne veut pas partir et qui l’empêche presque de respirer. Il sait juste qu’il aime ce garçon qui lui a tout appris en si peu de temps et qui lui a fait découvrir tellement de choses qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il sait parce qu’il semble enfin avoir une place quelque part. Il sait parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l’autocritique envers lui-même semble tellement loin et ses insécurités aussi. 

Alors à cet instant, Louis sait qu'il est juste tellement, tellement amoureux de Harry même si ça fait très mal. 

\- On prend une photo ? souffle Harry dans un murmure. 

\- Une photo ? 

\- Mmh… répond Harry, presque contre les lèvres de Louis. Pour que je puisse nous accrocher sur mon mur. Tu as ta place dessus, plus que n’importe qui d’autre maintenant. 

Louis ne sait pas quoi répondre, surtout parce qu’il pense que l’émotion s’empare de lui à ce moment-là. Il se remémore la première fois qu’il est entré dans la chambre de Harry il y a quelques jours et il s’était promis qu’un jour, il aurait sa place à côté des photos de Maël. Aujourd’hui, Harry lui demande d’avoir sa place lui aussi et même la meilleure place. Louis ne peut pas vraiment le croire, il se demande comment tout cela est possible, comment un garçon comme lui, si critique envers sa propre personne et si banal, peut avoir réussi à trouver sa propre place auprès de quelqu’un comme Harry. 

Il n’aura sûrement jamais la réponse mais il ne la demande pas non plus. Peu importe. Il sera sur son mur, quelque part et il laissera une trace, un souvenir, une mémoire et il pense sûrement que c’est la chose la plus importante que le garçon pouvait faire, avec le cadeau du marque-page bien sûr. Il voit Harry qui sort son téléphone et qui met le mode appareil photo. Louis, automatiquement, réajuste ses cheveux et essaie de paraître serein mais s’il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste aussi, ce sont les photos parce qu’il se trouve toujours horrible dessus. Pour Harry, c’est facile parce qu’il pourrait avoir les cheveux rasés et une moustache aussi longue que ses jambes, il serait toujours magnifique alors que pour Louis, c’est plus compliqué. 

Harry se colle un peu plus à Louis, rapprochant leurs corps et leurs jambes. Les gens doivent sûrement les regarder étrangement mais Louis n’y prête pas vraiment attention, plutôt concentré à faire une belle tête, un beau sourire et à ne pas avoir l’air trop bête sur la photo. Harry pose la main sur sa poitrine et Louis cache un peu son visage dans ses cheveux, pour cacher la rondeur de son nez et peut-être juste parce qu’il aime bien mettre son visage dans le cou de Harry pour le sentir davantage. Il entend juste le bruit du téléphone qui signifie que la photo est prise. Harry regarde la photo quelques instants, un grand sourire sur son visage et il tend son portable à Louis pour qu’il la regarde à son tour. 

\- Regarde, on est trop beaux. 

\- Toi oui… souffle Louis en admirant le cliché, moi je ne ressemble à rien. 

La photo est superbe, il ne peut pas le nier mais c'est sûrement parce que Harry est incroyable dessus, le visage lumineux, un sourire immense avec des dents parfaitement alignées et blanches et ses immenses fossettes que Louis apprécie plus que de raison. Louis ne préfère pas regarder sa tête, il admire juste l’ensemble. Il ne se rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où il a pris une photo avec quelqu’un autre qu’un membre de sa famille. 

\- Ok, viens-là. soupire alors Harry en montrant la place entre ses jambes. 

Louis lui lance un regard perplexe et hausse les sourcils mais Harry, de nouveau assis, tape avec sa main pour lui dire de venir contre lui alors il ne pose pas plus de questions et il vient se nicher entre ses jambes, collant son dos contre le torse du garçon. Harry l’enlace, posant ses bras autour de sa poitrine et collant sa tête contre son épaule. Louis replie un peu ses jambes mais il se sent si petit dans ses bras parce que Harry a tellement de longues jambes et des grands bras. Il sent le souffle de Harry contre son cou, ses cheveux venant chatouiller sa joue nue. 

Assis comme ça dans l’herbe en plein milieu des jardins d’Étretat, Louis voit très largement la mer calme sous un soleil chaud. L’eau brille avec excès, le vent est doux et Louis pourrait sûrement fermer les yeux et s’endormir dans cette position. Il pose ses mains sur les bras d'Harry qui fait semblant de cueillir un peu l’herbe et de jeter les bouts un peu plus loin. Il n’a sûrement pas le droit de faire ça dans un endroit comme celui-là mais il n’y a pas vraiment de personnel aux alentours pour l’empêcher de le faire. 

\- Tu ne ressembles pas à rien à mes yeux, tu sais… murmure Harry contre son cou. Tu es magnifique, Louis. 

\- J'attends toujours le jour où tu te rendras compte que tu es certainement aveugle. 

\- Mais qui te fait croire des choses pareilles au juste ? C’est ta mère n’est-ce pas ? soupire Harry après un court instant. Je sais que c’est à cause d'elle mais j’aimerais juste comprendre. 

Louis reste silencieux parce qu'il sent que sa gorge est un peu serrée et ses yeux un peu humides, il hausse un peu les épaules comme seule réponse. 

\- Parle-moi, je déteste quand tu te renfermes comme ça.

Louis ne se renferme pas vraiment, il s’impose juste une nouvelle barrière s’ajoutant déjà à toutes celles qu’il a érigées depuis des années. Il trouve qu'il a déjà tout de même passé un cap depuis le premier jour où il a posé un pied ici, il a même franchi une montagne entière mais parfois tout lui revient à la figure comme un putain de boomerang et il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il se pose sans cesse les mêmes questions habituelles auxquelles il n’a jamais la réponse et il se demande juste comment Harry parvient à lire en lui de cette manière. 

\- Je ne m'aime pas, c’est tout. Je n’aime pas vraiment la personne que je suis que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement parce qu’on m'a toujours répété que je n’étais pas assez bien, que je pouvais faire mieux mais je n’y suis jamais arrivé. Je ne m’aime pas Harry et c’est quelque chose qui ne veut pas sortir de mon esprit parce que je ne vois pas la moindre chose que tu pourrais apprécier chez moi, je n'en vois aucune. Parce qu’on m’a répété sans cesse durant toute ma vie qu’il y avait meilleur que moi, que je n’étais qu’un bon à rien et que je n'étais pas normal. Et je ne déteste pas ma mère pour tout ça parce que moi je l’aime, tu vois ? Je l’aime malgré tout ce qu’elle a pu ancrer dans mon cerveau, tout ce qu’elle y a laissé, toutes les insécurités et toutes les blessures.

Louis laisse les larmes couler au fur et à mesure qu’il parle et il sent bien sûr la force avec laquelle Harry l'enlace pour tenter de calmer ses larmes. Mais ça ne le dérange de pleurer pour une fois, ça lui fait même du bien, il en a besoin. Il n’essuie même pas ses larmes alors Harry le fait pour lui, en venant à chaque fois les repousser avec son pouce tout en restant silencieux. Pour une fois, Louis n’a pas vraiment mal au cœur, il n’a même pas mal tout court parce que ça fait juste du bien de le dire. 

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose ? demande Harry après quelques secondes de silence. 

Louis acquiesce sans dire un mort, laissant le garçon rabattre un peu ses jambes et le serrer encore un peu davantage contre lui. 

\- Tu me demandes ce que j’apprécie chez toi comme si c'était une question si difficile et presque indécente à poser alors que si tu savais tout ce que je pense dans mon esprit dès que je suis avec toi, c’est presque irréel. Louis, il n’y a pas la moindre chose chez toi que je n’apprécie pas. Et si ta mère n’a pas su aimer la moindre parcelle de toi alors moi je vais te dire quelque chose : j’aime absolument tout de toi et je veux tout de toi, entièrement. J’aime absolument chaque parcelle de ta personne, que ce soit physiquement et mentalement. Et si elle n'a pas su voir tout le bon qu’il y avait en toi, moi je le vois. 

Louis ne respire plus vraiment et il s'apprête vraiment à dire quelque chose parce qu’il ne peut pas rester silencieux mais Harry ne le laisse pas prendre la parole.

\- J’aime tout de toi, tu entends ? Et je m'en fous que ça fasse six jours que tu es entré dans ma vie. Peu m’importe, je le sais et je le ressens, tu comprends ? Et je m’en fiche sincèrement que tu penses le contraire parce que tu es merveilleux, tu es beau et charmant, tu es intelligent et réfléchi, tu es drôle et amusant et parfois tu es chiant et incorrigible et tu passes ton temps à coller tes pieds froids quand tu dors avec moi et tu baves un peu la nuit dans ton sommeil et je me retrouve avec des taches sur mon tee-shirt de ta salive mais je m'en fous tu entends ? Je m'en fous quand tu m’embrasses avec ton haleine du matin et je m’en fous aussi quand tu es si jaloux parce que tout ça, c’est aussi tout ce que j’aime chez toi. Je m’en fous parce que merde, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi et peut-être même que je suis déjà carrément amoureux de toi.

Louis reste figé, regardant la mer mais il ne voit plus vraiment grand chose avec toutes les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Il écoute les battements du cœur de Harry dans son dos, rapides et il se demande si Harry était angoissé de lui dire tout ça ou si c’est juste normal. Il entend l'écho de sa voix dans son crâne et le mot ‘amoureux’ résonne partout dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans son ventre, absolument partout. 

Il n’y a pas une once du corps de Louis qui ne ressent pas quelque chose à cet instant, il y a tellement de sensations contraires qui se bousculent et qui crient à l’intérieur de lui. La peur, la joie, la tristesse, l’envie, la stupeur, l’incompréhension, la libération et l’amour, l’amour partout. 

Il repasse les six jours en boucle dans sa tête, se remémorant chaque instant et chaque moment et Louis se demande si tout cela est normal. Puis il ressent chaque sensation qu'il a éprouvée, chaque sourire qu’il a eu, chaque fou rire, chaque discussion et chaque baiser et il s’avoue vaincu parce qu’il sait que tout cela est l’unique conséquence de leurs actes. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment déboucher sur autre chose, de toute façon. Alors bien sûr Louis a peur parce qu’il y a toujours tant d’incompréhension et il sait qu’il ne comprendra jamais comment Harry peut ressentir des choses à son égard mais peu importe n’est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il rêvait juste d’entendre ces mots-là.

Il rêvait de ce moment où chacun réalise alors ce qu'il a fait pour l’autre et Louis ne sait pas si lui a réussi à sauver Harry de ses propres blessures mais il sait en tout cas ce que Harry a fait pour lui.

\- C'est faux. répond alors Louis, reniflant et essuyant d’un geste léger ses larmes en frottant ses yeux. 

\- Q… Qu’est-ce qui est faux ? demande Harry, tremblant d’incertitude. 

\- Je ne bave pas dans mon sommeil, c’est entièrement faux. 

Harry semble soulagé parce qu’il éclate de rire et il fait mine de frapper Louis contre son épaule, en plongeant sa tête dans son cou et en le chatouillant, Louis se débat en gigotant et riant à la fois parce Harry frotte son nez contre sa nuque en l'embrassant en même temps avec des petits baisers partout. 

\- Non bébé, c'est vrai, tu baves partout parce que ta bouche est tellement ouverte quand tu dors. 

\- Oh… donc tu veux qu’on compte les points de ce que tu fais toi aussi qui est dégoûtant ?

\- Je ne fais rien de dégoûtant, c’est pas vrai. réplique Harry, en se cachant un peu plus dans son cou. 

\- Pardon ? s’exclame Louis en tournant son visage vers lui et en le poussant un peu, toujours le sourire collé aux lèvres. Alors je commence… tu ronfles tellement la nuit, c’est impressionnant et puis tu manges n’importe comment, tu t'en mets toujours partout et tu te taches tout le temps comme un gosse de cinq ans à te foutre de la mayonnaise sur le tee-shirt mais ce n’est pas grave. 

\- Ah bon, c’est pas grave ? 

\- Non pas vraiment… parce que moi aussi, je suis clairement en train de tomber amoureux de toi. murmure Louis un peu timide et les joues rouges. 

Bien sûr, il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à le dire en retour d’une façon aussi niaise. Il ne se rappelle même pas avoir été aussi niais avec quelqu’un comme cela mais il s'en fiche totalement. Harry a voulu être honnête alors il ne pouvait que l’être en retour. Si c’est de cette façon qu’il fallait dire à Harry qu’il l’aimait aussi alors c’était probablement la meilleure manière de le faire. C’est totalement brouillon, entre des pleurs et des rires, il n’y a rien de normal dans ce qu’ils viennent de s’avouer à l'un et l’autre mais c'est symbolique de leur relation qui n'a pas été simple depuis le début. 

Et bien sûr que Louis a encore tellement de doutes, de tellement de peur et tellement d’incertitudes, il ne sera jamais confiant de quoi que ce soit mais il voulait le dire parce que Harry le mérite vraiment. 

Harry relève son regard vers lui, les yeux brillants un peu de larmes de joie, sûrement surpris mais il chuchote tout de même contre son oreille :

\- J’avais peur que cet endroit ravive des mauvais souvenirs… mais tu en as fait mon endroit préféré pour le restant de ma vie, c'est sûr. 

Ils se regardent, leurs fronts collés et leurs nez se frôlent un peu, avec un sourire collé au visage et avec beaucoup, beaucoup d’amour. Il n'y a pas encore eu de vrai ‘je t’aime’ mais ils le savent maintenant et ils le ressentent pleinement. 

Louis ne pense pas du tout au lendemain, ni même à la seconde d’après. 

Parce que Harry a été le premier à l’aimer entièrement 

Et Louis a pu l’aimer en retour, c'est aussi simple que ça.

*

*

*

Louis ne sait pas du tout ce que prépare Harry. Il a bien évidemment usé de plusieurs méthodes pour lui faire cracher le morceau : l’embrasser sur le nez pendant au moins dix minutes a certainement failli faire succomber le garçon mais au final, rien n’est sorti de sa bouche. 

Ils ont bien sûr passé la journée ensemble, à s'embrasser la plupart du temps mais surtout à marcher main dans la main. Ils ont mangé des moules dans un petit restaurant pas trop cher puis ils sont passés rapidement chez Harry pour se changer et enfiler un jean sous la demande du garçon. Louis n’a pas vraiment compris pourquoi puis finalement, ils ont fait plein de petits magasins dans le centre-ville. Ils ont succombé et ont acheté des bracelets avec leurs prénoms dessus qu’ils ont trouvé par chance dans une boutique de souvenirs pour les touristes. Évidemment, Harry porte le bracelet avec le prénom de Louis dessus et vice-versa. Louis a même supporté la présence de Maël quelques instants quand les deux garçons l'ont croisé près du marchand de glace. Bien sûr, il a juste supporté la chose parce que Harry ne lui a jamais lâché la main pendant toute leur conversation et Louis s’est senti putain de fier de voir souvent le regard de Maël sur leurs mains liées. Ils n’ont même pas parlé longtemps parce que Harry lui as fait comprendre qu’ils étaient pressés et Maël n’avait pas l’air content du tout. Louis au contraire avait lui un sourire très satisfait sur le visage mais Harry s’est passé de commentaires se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire un bisou sur la tempe. 

S’il y a bien quelque chose que Louis apprécie particulièrement chez Harry, c’est sa taille parce qu’il est vraiment mais il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Il aime juste la facilité avec laquelle il peut passer son bras sur la taille alors que Harry l’enlace par les épaules, il aime aussi quand Harry le sert contre lui parce que Louis arrive juste un peu en haut de sa poitrine et Harry peut poser son menton tout en caressant ses cheveux. C’est juste un détail mais c’est un détail qu’il aime beaucoup. 

Ce qu’il aime moins, c’est la façon dont Harry cache la surprise qu’il prépare depuis le matin-même. Il est presque dix-huit heures et ils marchent encore dans le centre-ville, ayant déjà fait le tour déjà trois fois depuis ce matin. Louis a pensé à beaucoup de choses mais aucune n’était vraiment raisonnable alors il n’a pas vraiment réfléchi plus que ça. Il sait que la surprise sera agréable et qu’il l’appréciera dans tous les cas mais il est juste un peu curieux de nature. 

À cet instant-là, Louis ne pense pas du tout au fait que ce soit le dernier soir comme s’il avait oublié un peu le détail ou juste parce qu’il est un peu trop heureux pour s’en rappeler ou peut-être qu’il refuse de le faire, tout simplement. 

Harry s’arrête alors en montrant du doigt à Louis quelque chose. Ils sont toujours dans le centre, c’est à peine s’ils entendent le bruit de la mer. Au début Louis ne comprend pas parce qu’il y a juste ce restaurant, Le Galion devant lequel ils se sont rejoints le premier jour alors il pense juste que Harry l’emmène dîner et il est heureux parce que ça sonne un peu comme un vrai rendez-vous vu la façade du restaurant. Sauf qu’il tourne la tête de l’autre côté à un instant et puis il comprend tout à coup que ce n’est pas vraiment le restaurant qu’il doit regarder, pas du tout. Harry a le sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui et Louis le regarde, surpris et un peu béat parce qu’il ne pense pas que ce soit possible. 

\- Vraiment ?! s’écrie Louis, tout excité. 

\- Quand je promets des choses, je m’y tiens. 

Il regarde la façade du casino bien sûr comme toutes les choses ici, l’entrée est vieille et rustique mais bourrée de charme. Louis n’en croit pas ses oreilles parce qu’il parle de venir au casino depuis le premier jour et il se souvient maintenant que Harry avait promis de l’y emmener. Louis ne sait pas ce qui l’attire dans ce genre de lieu, il sait juste qu’il a toujours voulu aller à celui de Saint-Raphaël. Il n’est même pas du tout attiré par l’appât du gain mais il a l’impression que ce genre d’endroit est comme une étape dans une vie. On y entre quand on devient grand et adulte. Louis rêve d’être un adulte indépendant et peut-être que le casino lui fait penser à tout cela. 

Il est d'autant plus touché que Harry se souvienne de son souhait de venir ici parce qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Il regarde les lettres roses néon à l’entrée qui font certes un peu tâche dans le décor mais qui l’émerveille un peu tout de même.

\- Mais… Mais comment on va entrer ? balbutie Louis, encore sous l’effet de la surprise. On est même pas majeurs !

Harry hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin et l’air tellement fier de lui. 

\- C’est pour ça qu’on est rentrés chez moi mettre un jean déjà parce que crois-moi qu’on nous aurait refusé l’entrée si tu étais venu avec ce petit short rouge qui te serre tellement tes fesses que ça en est indécent, réplique Harry, amusé. Mais sinon ça a ses avantages quand tes parents tiennent le meilleur hôtel du coin et que tu connais absolument tout le monde, ici et surtout que tu peux faire ce que tu veux parce que tu es leur fils même si j’aurais préféré ne pas l’être, par moment. 

Louis tilt encore une fois une certaine tristesse et rancœur dans la voix de Harry mais celui-ci change vite de sujet, ne voulant pas s’attarder. Harry a raison, il salue le vigile à l’entrée en lui serrant la main avec un immense sourire, ils se tutoient et parlent pendant quelques secondes et il présente Louis rapidement. Ils entrent sans même présenter leurs pièces d’identités. Louis est sûr que c’est illégal mais pour ce qu’il en a à faire. 

Il est assez impressionné quand il entre à l’intérieur, tout simplement parce que tout est si lumineux que ça lui donne un peu mal au crâne. Harry lui explique que ce n’est pas du tout le meilleur casino de la région et que celui du Havre est bien meilleur. Louis ne sait pas trop si c’est une invitation à aller à celui du Havre un jour ou l’autre mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de regarder toutes les machines, toutes les tables de poker. Il y a pas mal de monde, surtout des vieux. Louis n’est même pas étonné, le stéréotype est un peu vrai. Il a l’impression de réaliser un petit rêve et encore une fois, Harry lui apprend quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait pas. Harry lui montre un peu tout ce qu’il y a ici, il semble connaître plutôt bien l’endroit parce qu’il salue plein de monde et surtout des filles un peu plus vieilles que lui, dans la vingtaine et puis il remarque quelques sourires de leurs parts, un peu insistants quand elles regardent Harry et même si Harry ne les regarde pas vraiment, Louis n’est pas aveugle. 

Louis ne dit rien du tout, il sait que Harry aime autant les garçons que les filles mais que rien n’a vraiment eu d’importance avant mais il imagine à quel point il a de l’expérience et peut-être qu’une des filles ici est l’une des ces prédécentes histoires. C’est même certain. Il ne préfère même pas imaginer cependant parce que ça lui donne la nausée rien que d’y penser. 

Finalement, Harry lui propose de jouer à une machine à sous où il peut miser seulement cinq euros si ça le tente. Évidemment, Louis n’y connait rien mais il hoche la tête, curieux et excité.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer, assis-toi. 

Louis fait ce qu’il dit, Harry reste derrière debout pour le guider, il lui donne cinq euros et Louis les accepte sans faire d’histoires sinon il sait que Harry va s’énerver. Harry lui apprend comment jouer et bien sûr, Louis trouve ça tellement addictif. Il râle quand il voit qu’il perd son argent mais il crie comme un gosse quand il voit qu’il en il récupère ce qui fait sourire Harry. Il mise parfois plus qu’il ne le devrait, joueur et parce que Harry le pousse à le faire et il trouve le jeu vraiment addictif pour être honnête et vraiment excitant. 

Ou peut-être que ce n’est pas le jeu mais juste le fait que Harry se tient, debout mais un peu penché vers lui pour le guider et il sent son souffle contre sa joue et il ne sait pas si c’est l’endroit et l’ambiance, il a l’impression que Harry est encore plus attirant dans ce genre de lieu, ce qui ne devrait pas être permis ni autorisé pour être honnête. 

\- Harry ? murmure Louis, pas trop fort pour que personne ne l’entende tout en continuant à jouer. 

\- Ouais ? 

\- Sur toutes les filles que t’as salué dans ce casino… avec combien as-tu couché ?

Il lève son regard en l’air vers Harry qui le regarde surpris, les yeux un peu brûlants et fiévreux. 

\- Pourquoi ? chuchote Harry. 

\- Parce que ce n’est pas juste non ? prononce alors Louis, d’une voix lente et articulant chacun de ses mots. 

Louis ne sait pas ce qu’il entreprend, ni même si c’est quelque chose qu’il sait faire mais il essaie parce qu’il a besoin d’être entreprenant et de faire valoir sa place, lui aussi vu qu’elle existe maintenant. Bien sûr, il se sent un peu ridicule, il a chaud aux joues et il a l’impression d’être mal à l’aise de faire ce genre de choses mais il suppose que c’est censé plaire et puis l’endroit est propice à un peu de jeu non ? Évidemment, Louis n’est pas du genre à flirter, ni même à provoquer mais il cherche peut-être un peu Harry. Parce qu’ils s’aiment maintenant et parce que c’est le dernier soir et qu’il a besoin de savoir si l’amour, c’est aussi ce genre de choses… l’attraction et l’excitation, le besoin de sentir l’envie de l’autre.

\- Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas juste ? demande Harry contre l’oreille de Louis. 

Louis déglutit un peu parce que Harry est proche de lui mais Louis continue à jouer, misant triple et actionnant la roulette. Il entend le son de la machine, il regarde les symboles défiler sur l’écran. Il a l'impression que sa tête tourne parce qu’il ne s’habituera jamais à leur proximité évidente. Il ne sait pas si c’est l’effet de la machine ou juste la sensation trop proche de Harry qui lui donne le tournis mais il se sent un peu défaillir. Alors d’une voix toujours claire mais un peu timide, il prononce alors :

\- Tu… Tu ne me veux pas ?

Louis reste Louis alors évidemment il marmonne un peu, pas sûr de lui et il se rend compte qu’il vient de perdre tout son argent à avoir miser autant mais en réalité, ce n’est pas vraiment sur le jeu qu’il mise à cet instant mais sur la réponse de Harry.

Il se pose la question bien sûr et il pense que c’est légitime au fond parce qu’ils n’ont jamais vraiment parlé de ça. 

Louis est trop incertain, il ne sait même pas si c’est quelque chose qu’il veut vraiment pour être honnête mais il en a envie, c’est certain. Il y a pensé, de nombreuses fois sous sa douche, dans son lit et il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas pensé à lui hier soir dans sa propre chambre en se touchant. Il y pense souvent mais Louis est inexpérimenté et peut-être que Harry ne le veut pas, tout simplement. Il n’en sait rien mais il en a envie et encore plus en sachant que la première fois sera sûrement aussi la dernière fois. 

\- Tu n’as pas entendu ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure hein ? souffle Harry alors en embrassant un peu son oreille, avec cette odeur de menthe et de cigarette. Je veux tout de toi, Louis et je suis tout à toi si tu me veux aussi, évidemment. 

Louis a chaud, vraiment chaud et il a du mal à rester un peu en place sur sa chaise parce qu’il gesticule en sentant Harry qui embrasse le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant presque et avec une lenteur incroyable. Louis se retient un peu de gémir parce qu’il a l’impression que son corps est en feu, que le bas de son ventre le titille mais pas assez et il a besoin de sentir la bouche de Harry, ailleurs que sur ses lèvres et sur sa nuque. Harry prend son temps, soufflant et embrassant son oreille puis son cou le plus lentement possible. Louis se demande comment c’est possible d’être aussi entreprenant à son âge, comment il peut tout savoir et tout connaître. Louis l’envie, l’admire mais surtout Louis veut connaître ça avec lui. 

Mais merde, il n’aurait peut-être pas du jouer à ça parce que Harry est plus fort que Louis à ce jeu-là. Louis ne veut même pas savoir s’ils sont discrets parce qu’il ne pense pas qu’ils le soient vraiment. Il ne répond pas à Harry, il n’en ressent pas le besoin mais il sait maintenant et sans mentir, il ne sait même plus s’il a envie de rester là pour être franc. Il a vu, il a joué mais il a envie d’aller chez Harry maintenant même s'il est mort de peur bien sûr. 

\- Tiens, rejoue. finit par dire Harry après quelques secondes en l’embrassant une dernière fois et en lui tendant un billet de dix. 

\- Mais… Mais on va pas chez toi ? marmonne Louis, embarrassé et surpris que Harry se soit reculé. 

Harry rigole un peu, en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière puis en s’accroupissant à côté de Louis pour qu’il soit à sa hauteur. Il repousse la mèche de Louis qui tombe sur son front délicatement et Louis fait une petite moue, un peu timide. Il semble alors adorable aux yeux de Harry qui n’arrête pas de sourire bêtement. La tension est un peu redescendue même si Harry a toujours ce regard un peu brûlant et que Louis a toujours chaud partout. 

\- Tu m’as saoulé toute la semaine pour aller au casino et maintenant tu veux partir alors que ça ne fait qu’une trentaine de minutes qu’on est là ? s’amuse Harry en secouant la tête, l’air exaspéré. 

\- Oh… balbutie Louis, un peu gêné. Je… je pensais que tu voulais…. Laisse tomber. 

Harry sourit encore et Louis est mort de honte. Est-ce qu’il a mal compris alors ? Merde, il se sent ridicule et il a envie de s’enfoncer dans son siège et de disparaître. Bien sûr que non Harry ne veut pas ça, il a peut-être des sentiments pour Louis mais pour le reste, c’est une autre histoire ce que Louis comprend parfaitement évidemment parce qu’il n’est pas du tout attirant, pas du tout alors pourquoi Harry voudrait ça hein ? Louis est trop bête.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux bébé, plus que tout autre chose mais on a encore toute la nuit non ? répond Harry. Profite de ton moment et on aura le nôtre plus tard, promis. 

Louis entre-ouvre la bouche puis hoche la tête, surpris. Harry vient lui embrasser le front délicatement et se replace derrière lui. Louis a envie de le prendre dans ses bras parce qu’il est tellement parfait que ça le tue presque. Il ne peut pas être autant… incroyable, ça frôle l’irréel mais pourtant Harry le laisse continuer à jouer parce qu’il sait que Louis a rêvé de ça toute la semaine. C’est son moment, pas le sien, pas le leur, c’est le sien. 

Parce que Harry s’en fiche totalement du casino, il aime juste voir Louis heureux alors il préfère rester là et ils feront le reste quand le moment sera venu. Parce que Harry donnerait probablement le monde à Louis et il penserait que ce n’est pas encore suffisant. Parce qu’il l’aime vraiment et qu’il veut le voir sourire comme ça à chaque seconde de son existence alors il le laisse profiter de cet instant qu’il mérite tant. 

Louis sourit alors et prend le billet des mains de Harry, en secouant la tête amusé. 

\- Okay… alors à moi le jackpot ! crie Louis en secouant le billet en l’air.

Tout le monde le regarde et Harry explose de rire pas du tout embarrassé. Louis ne fait pas la réflexion qu’ils vont devenir riches parce qu’il sait que de toute façon, Harry l’est déjà un peu de par ses parents. Mais s’il a le jackpot, il le partagera avec Harry, c’est certain. 

Évidemment qu’ils ont toute la nuit pense alors Louis en actionnant la machine, c’est à peu près tout ce qu’ils leur restent maintenant.

*

*

*

Main dans la main et silencieux, les deux garçons marchent sur le bord de la plage. La nuit est tombée, la mer est calme et la lune semble se refléter sur l’eau comme un immense miroir. La brise est légère et fraîche mais Louis n’a pas froid, encore euphorique de son jeu au casino et de sa victoire. Il a gagné cinquante euros par unique chance évidemment mais il en est assez fier, surtout pour la première fois. La soirée a été excellente et il s’est beaucoup amusé, vraiment beaucoup. 

Ils se dirigent vers la maison de Harry et il y a quelque chose qui flotte dans l’air au vu du silence et de la sensation qui pèse sur l’estomac de Louis. Ça n’a pas vraiment avoir avec le départ demain parce que bien sûr, aucun des deux n’a encore dit quelque chose à ce propos comme si le sujet était réellement tabou et qu’il fallait à tout prix ne pas en parler. 

Mais ils ne parlent pas ni l’un ni l’autre, se contentant de marcher et d’admirer les paysages, une dernière fois. Louis est très fatigué, peut-être un peu angoissé aussi et le mélange des deux ne donne pas quelque chose de beau. Cette boule à l’estomac ne semble pas pouvoir le quitter mais ce qu'il remarque, c’est surtout le visage de Harry qui semble un peu différent comme si quelque chose le tracassait lui aussi mais il ne dit rien non plus. Pourtant au casino, il semblait vraiment heureux. 

Ils mettent quelques minutes à regagner la maison et la chambre de Harry mais ils n’ont pas besoin d'être discrets parce que les parents de Harry ne sont pas à la maison et c’est une assistante qui gère l’hôtel en attendant. Harry ouvre juste la baie vitrée de sa chambre quand il rentre et retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s’affaler comme à son habitude sur son lit. Même si Louis connaît sa chambre, il a un peu l’impression de la découvrir de nouveau et à chaque fois, il l’aime un peu parce que malgré tout, cette pièce reste son endroit préféré. 

Harry prend la télécommande et décide d’allumer sa chaîne hi-fi en mettant un peu de musique. Louis semble reconnaître Ed Sheeran mais il n’en est pas certain. Il n’est pas vraiment un grand amateur de ce genre de chanson pour être honnête mais la musique lui fait du bien. Il finit par s’installer dans le lit à son tour, appréciant de ne plus être debout parce qu’il a vraiment mal aux pieds. Il vient se coller à Harry pour sentir sa chaleur et il ferme un peu les yeux, profitant de cet instant si banal mais si particulier à la fois. Harry ne dit rien, se contentant d'emmêler ses jambes aux siennes et posant son menton sur la tête de Louis, caressant ses cheveux en même temps. Louis entend évidemment le bruit de la mer qui est toujours présent près d’eux. Il caresse un peu le dessus du tee-shirt de Harry au niveau de son ventre, légèrement, toujours en silence. Il écoute les paroles de la musique mais il n’est pas assez fort en anglais pour tout comprendre mais il se sent un peu apaisé contre la respiration lente de Harry qui le berce presque, toujours en silence. 

Non, ils ne parleront pas de ça. 

Louis ne dit pas à Harry qu’il lui en veut un peu, même beaucoup même si ce n'est rien à côté de tout l’amour qu’il lui porte. Il est en colère de son silence, en colère contre sa prise de position qui signifie qu’il veut éviter la conversation. Louis est en colère parce qu’il n’a pas la force d’en parler de sa propre initiative, parce qu’il n’est pas capable de le faire sans craquer, sans pleurer, sans avoir mal. Louis n’est pas juste capable et Harry ne l’aide pas, pas du tout alors il lui en veut beaucoup et Louis a mal au cœur parce qu'il sait que tout est inévitable. 

Il pleure à l’intérieur de son propre corps, brisé et malheureux de savoir que les bras dans lesquels il se trouve ne sont que éphémères, qu'ils ne sont qu’une poussière dans laquelle il se perd mais dans laquelle il trouve son unique place. 

Mais ils parleront d’autre chose n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Harry ? murmure Louis après quelques minutes de calme. 

\- Ouais ? répond le garçon en baissant les yeux vers lui. 

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question tout à l’heure. 

\- Laquelle ? 

\- Celle sur les filles du casino. 

Louis relève le regard vers lui, avec un léger sourire timide. Il préfère parler de ça, oui parce que c’est quelque chose dont il a besoin aussi. Et parce qu’il ne peut pas tout gâcher encore une fois. 

\- C’est si important pour toi ? 

Louis hausse les épaules, il ne sait pas vraiment si cela est important mais ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il a besoin d'être rassuré du mieux qu’il peut. Il a besoin des bras du garçon qu’il aime, de ses étreintes et de ses baisers. Il a besoin de lui, plus de n’importe qui d’autre. 

\- J’ai couché avec un tas de personnes qui n’avaient pas d’importance mais pour qui j’avais beaucoup de respect, c'est ce que je leur ai donné.

\- Juste du respect, c’est tout ?

\- Et bien il y avait quelque chose de plus, je suppose ? J’en sais rien, sur le moment c’est ce qui me paraissait être juste et j’en avais envie. 

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça marche… murmure Louis, timide. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas mon amour ? 

\- Et bien… tu sais… savoir si tu en as envie juste parce que c’est ton corps qui parle ou si tu en as envie parce que ton cœur te le dit ? Comment as- tu su que c’était différent ?

\- Je l’ai su avec toi. 

Louis le regarde, l’air intrigué et il écoute en même temps les vagues qui s’échouent contre les galets même si son cœur fait beaucoup de bruit. 

\- Parce que quand je te regarde, je sais que je veux toi mais pas seulement ton corps ou quelque chose comme ça, je veux l’entièreté de toi. 

\- M… Maintenant ? 

\- Quand tu le voudras. 

Louis a mal au cœur d’amour, il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est sain ou normal mais il sait qu’il a vraiment mal au cœur d’aimer quelqu'un autant. Il a tellement peur de lui-même qu'à ce moment-là, il n’a pas peur de Harry ou de sa personne. Il a peur de lui, de ses craintes et de tout ce que cela entraîne. Il a peur de lui, c’est tout et il a peur de tout le reste. Il a peur du lendemain, des semaines à venir sans lui. Il a peur de lui donner cette entièreté et de ne jamais la récupérer, c’est aussi simple que ça.

Puis Louis regarde Harry, intensément. Il épouse la forme de ses traits qu’il connaît par cœur, la forme de ses yeux, leurs couleurs, la forme de ses ridules, le bout de son nez, le contour de ses lèvres et la longueur de son front. Il admire chaque parcelle de ce qu’il a pu lui donner et il en aime chaque partie avec égalité. Louis sait déjà à cet instant que son entièreté est partie le premier jour, en haut de cette falaise. Elle est partie avec Harry dès l’instant où le garçon a posé les yeux sur lui et il ne sait pas si elle est récupérable. 

Il sait juste qu’elle vole entre les falaises d’Étretat, quelque part, au-dessus de la mer mais il ne veut pas la récupérer, il ne le veut pas pour l’instant. Louis déteste ces insécurités, la façon dont elles guident sa vie et chaque seconde de son existence mais il considère que dans cette entièreté, il y a aussi cette autocritique qui lui colle à la peau et que Harry a accepté dans un sens. 

\- Je veux… Je veux le faire maintenant. 

Harry s’arrête de respirer car Louis sent son cœur battre moins vite, il penche son regard vers lui, incertain et tremblant. 

\- On… est pas obligés, t’es pas obligé.

\- Je sais… murmure Louis en scellant ses lèvres contre celles siennes. 

Louis n’est pas obligé mais il le souhaite du plus profond de son cœur, il le veut depuis le début sûrement et il sait que personne ne pourrait prendre la place de Harry à cet instant-là. Il ne pense plus au lendemain, il ne pense plus au aux-revoir, il ne pense plus au départ. Il ne pense quasiment plus à la peur immense de son propre corps, de sa haine envers lui-même, des mots de sa mère. Il ne pense qu’à ce qu’il veut donner à Harry, peut-être un peu pour dire merci sans les mots mais avec les gestes. 

Leurs lèvres bougent tendrement, dans un lit si grand pour deux personnes qui se complètement pourtant si bien. Le temps s’arrête un peu, la peur prend beaucoup de place, elle se ressent dans l’atmosphère et dans les gestes incertains. Ils s’embrassent longuement, profitant des lèvres et de l’un et de l’autre peut-être pour repousser le moment mais Louis se rend compte que Harry veut prendre son temps. Il y a beaucoup de douceur, beaucoup d’arrêts et beaucoup de regards. Ils s’embrassent peut-être pendant des minutes entières et des heures car ils ont besoin de comprendre. Toujours en silence, sans un mot ou simplement le bruit de leurs gémissements. Harry embrasse chaque parcelle du visage de Louis qui a du mal à rester en place. Il embrasse sa bouche évidemment, son nez, le coin de ses joues, le coin de ses yeux, la ligne de sa mâchoire et dans chaque baiser, il met quelque chose de différent. Louis arrive à peine à le toucher, Harry est au-dessus de lui. Louis connaît pour la première fois des sensations qu’il ne connaît pas, que personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir avant et peut-être que c’est bête de l’avouer mais pour la première fois, il se sent durcir pleinement à côté d’une personne qui est dans le même état. Louis a des gestes brouillons, il s’agrippe du mieux qu’il peut aux draps quand Harry descend près de son cou, pour embrasser sa nuque et mordiller sa peau, le début de ses clavicules. Il relève son regard vers Louis et il retire son tee-shirt d’une facilité déconcertante. Louis se mord la lèvre quand il voit apparaître son torse nu juste au-dessus de lui, si lisse et si parfait, son papillon tatoué et ses muscles sculptés. Ils se regardent complices et pas du tout gênés et Louis pose ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme pour apprendre. Il y a l’expérience, la facilité et la complicité d’un côté et l’angoisse, la réflexion et la peur de l’autre. Le mélange des deux est sublime, presque surréel comme si tout n’était qu’un rêve. 

Louis vient sceller ses lèvres de nouveau contre celle de Harry et attrape son cou pour sentir son torse-nu contre lui. La lumière est éteinte parce que Louis l’a demandé mais la baie vitrée est restée ouverte pour que la mer les accompagne tout le long sans jamais les lâcher. Louis embrasse le torse nu de Harry, doucement, agrippant sa peau et il essaie d’imaginer ce qui pourrait plaire au garçon. Il s’arrête et reprend et lorsqu'il embrasse et mordille ses tétons, il entend Harry soupirer de plaisir et sûrement la meilleure chose du monde. La partie délicate, c’est quand Louis sait qu’il va devoir se mettre à nu et il repousse le moment, incapable et tremblant parce qu’il a peur de la réaction du jeune homme. Il sait qu’il n’a rien à cacher, juste sa propre image qu’il déteste, Harry agrippe alors le bout de son tee-shirt le questionnant du regard sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Il n’y a aucune parole, ils se comprennent simplement comme ça alors Louis hoche la tête, timide et inquiet mais Harry vient embrasser le bout de son ventre petit à petit en élevant un bout à chaque fois sans jamais quitter les yeux de Louis. Il ne regarde pas, il apprend à imaginer et c’est plus beau que Louis n’aurait pu l’espérer. Harry fait passer son tee-shirt par-dessus son cou, ils se retrouvent torses-nu tous les deux, Louis se fige en venant plaquer ses bras contre lui. Il a tellement peur sur le moment qu’il se demande s’il ne devrait pas tout arrêter mais il y a les yeux fiévreux de Harry sur lui et il le voit, dur contre lui, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry revient l’embrasser d’une traite, plongeant ses lèvres si brusquement par l’excitation peut-être. 

\- Tu es… tellement, tellement beau. soupire-t-il contre lui. 

Cela suffit à Louis pour enlever quelques barrières et même s’il sait que ce n’est pas vrai, il tente tout de même de les abaisser pour ce moment si unique à ses yeux. Les deux garçons se découvrent presque de nouveau, apprenant chaque partie du corps de l’autre. Ils se touchent, se parlent en murmurant des mots forts mais le silence est plus admirable. Louis soupire brusquement quand Harry vient embrasser la ligne de son nombril, sentant le bas de son ventre le titiller et il a l’impression d’exploser. C’est un peu brouillon, pas du tout impeccable, quelque peu hasardeux et peut-être tout compte, c’est la première fois de l’un et de l’autre. Parce que dans ces gestes incapables, il y a beaucoup d’amour et c’est la première fois pour les deux garçons.

Louis gémit encore plus fort quand il sent que Harry veut toucher le bas et il a l’impression qu’on le touche partout alors il supplie Harry de lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements parce qu’il a besoin de son amour… là, en bas. Il a besoin de sentir parce qu’il en a rêvé. Il évite de penser à ses cuisses un peu trop grosses, à ses jambes un peu trop courtes. Leurs sueurs mélangées, la voix rauque de Harry contre lui et le désir de ne plus attendre prennent le dessus subitement. Il y a un questionnement bien sûr, quand les deux retirent leurs pantalons et se retrouvent en caleçon. Est-ce qu’ils sont sûrs ? Est-ce qu’ils le veulent vraiment ? Mais la question est vite oubliée dès l’instant où Harry vient embrasser chaque petite partie de la cuisse de Louis, en agrippant sa peau, traçant des lignes et Harry murmure des choses que Louis ne peut pas croire. Ils se veulent plus que tout autre chose. Louis est époustouflé par la beauté pure du corps de Harry et Harry est tellement amoureux de l’entièreté de Louis qu’il chérit alors plus que de raison. Il l’aime, le lui fait comprendre et pour quelqu’un d’entreprenant, il ne l’est plus vraiment, craintif de ce soudain élan d’amour qui lui donne tellement d’envie. Bien sûr, ils ne parleront pas de ça, ils ne s’avouent pas que c’est sûrement la seule fois, qu’après ça, ils ne se toucheront plus jamais mais peut-être que c’est un mal pour un bien parce que les sensations sont décuplées car tout est temporaire, leur relation, leur amour et tout le reste. 

Harry fait la plus grande partie du travail, inquiet de donner à Louis la première fois qu’il mérite tellement, il veut qu’il s’aime, qu’il l’aime lui. Il veut l’entendre gémir alors lorsqu'il abaisse son caleçon pour le prendre en bouche, il sait qu’il est le premier à toucher cette partie du corps de Louis et il veut être le dernier. Louis gémit tellement fort qu’il pense qu’on l’entend forcément, il a l’impression de sentir Harry absolument partout et il ne comprend pas comment une bouche peut faire autant de choses si agréables. Il sent la langue de Harry qui fait des vas et viens, c’est bon, irréel et Louis ne sait pas comment il peut tenir parce qu’il sent qu’il pourrait venir d’une minute à l’autre mais Harry ralentit, prenant son temps, regardant Louis de temps en temps, s’assurant qu’il va bien, qu’il n’a pas peur, qu’il se sent bien. Il veut lui faire du bien, il veut qu'il se rappelle de ça pour le restant de ses jours et il compte bien le marquer à jamais dans son esprit. Lorsque Louis crie qu’il n’en peux plus et qu'il s’apprête à venir, Harry s’arrête parce qu’il compte bien faire venir Louis autrement bien sûr. Il regarde en sortant de sa table de chevet, un préservatif et du lubrifiant et il l’interroge du regard. Il veut être sûr qu’il ne fait pas d’erreurs, qu’il le veut encore comme ça… parce que c’est tout autre chose. 

\- Oui, oui… Harry, fais le s’il te plaît. souffle Louis, incapable de ne pas avoir plus. 

\- Ok bébé… tout ce que tu voudras. 

Ils font l’amour en ce dernier soir des vacances, dans des draps trempés et peut-être un peu sales et Louis ressent pour la première fois ce qu’est le premier amour et la première fois. Harry prend son temps, il ne rentre pas en lui directement, il titille son entrée, il patiente préférant écoutant le son de Louis qui le supplie de le faire, il l’accapare, le fait monter tout en haut et puis il rentre petit à petit tout en écoutant les désirs de Louis parce que c’est tout ce qui l’importe et rien d’autre. Louis est serré, trop serré et Louis a autant mal qu’il prend du plaisir. Harry s’arrête, coupable de le voir pleurer parce que Louis pleure qu’il se déteste, qu’il n’est pas bon, qu’il a mal mais que c’est si bon alors il le supplie de continuer même s’il a mal. Harry ne sait pas ce que ça fait car il n’a jamais laissé personne lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses mais pour lui la sensation est incroyable même s’il refuse de voir Louis dans cet état. Il reste à l’intérieur et ne bouge pas et il lui murmure alors qu’il l’aime de tout son putain d’être, qu’il le veut tellement que ça lui fait mal à un point inimaginable. Louis reprend ses esprits et au fur et à mesure, il n’a plus trop mal, plus du tout même et il gémit lorsque Harry reprend doucement ses vas et viens. Il s’agrippe contre Harry, griffant son dos, le torturant. Harry tient Louis du mieux qu’il peut mais il l’empêche de se toucher parce qu’il veut que Louis vienne sans le moindre artifice, juste à cause de Harry en lui. Ils gémissent sans honte, se crient leurs prénoms, se tiennent, s’agrippent, se crient des choses incompréhensibles, se dévisagent, se remémorent et surtout ils retiennent leurs visages dans cet élan d’amour, malgré la sueur, malgré la chaleur et malgré le bruit. Dans les mouvements de Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne s’explique pas, une sensation incroyable même si douloureuse que Louis ne peut pas décrire. 

Tout se termine rapidement parce que les deux n’en peuvent plus, ils ont chaud, transpirent et finissent par se compléter par un orgasme simultané et des gémissements accordés. Tout redevient silence et peut-être que la mer ne fait plus de bruit non plus. Ils se taisent, s’enlacent nus et en sueurs et respirent comme s’ils avaient arrêté de le faire auparavant.

Louis a fait l’amour avec le garçon qu’il aime et son entièreté qui était en train de voler ne peut plus maintenant être récupérée. Il lui a donné sans jamais pouvoir la reprendre parce qu’il sait à quel point, rien ne dépassera jamais la sensation qu’il a ressenti pendant ces quelques instants. 

\- Je t’aime… murmure Harry en l’enlaçant de toutes ses forces. 

Peut-être que c’est l'euphorie de l’orgasme, la fatigue de l’acte ou tout simplement la redescende vers la réalité mais Louis ne répond pas en retour. 

*

*

*

Louis ne croit pas au destin.

Il n’y a jamais cru, tout simplement parce que la vie ce ne sont pas des coïncidences ou des signes du ciel qui sont envoyés pour faire les choses biens. Louis ne croit pas en cette capacité de croire que tout arrive pour une raison, tout simplement parce qu’il n’a jamais pu faire face au destin. Du plus longtemps qu’il se rappelle, Louis n’a jamais fait face au destin, ni à la chance parce que sa vie n’a été faite que d’échecs, de douleurs immenses et de peines qu’il n’a jamais réussi à réparer.

Si Louis croyait au destin, il aurait eu une mère aimante, qui l’aurait chérit, qui l’aurait guidée et qui l’aurait accepté. Il aurait eu un père qui l’aurait compris, qui l’aurait écouté et qui l’aurait protégé. Louis n’a jamais rien eu de tout ça et il n’a jamais eu la chance de connaître un quelconque bonheur. Il ne se rappelle pas de la dernière où il s'est profondément aimé, lui et sa personne et il ne se rappelle pas du jour où il n’a pas voulu tout arrêter pour des stupidités. Il ne se souvient pas d’avoir été heureux une seule fois, ni même d’avoir eu la chance de sourire avec envie et réel bonheur. Louis n’a jamais été heureux et il ne pense pas qu’il le sera pleinement un jour parce que les blessures ne s’effacent pas du jour au lendemain, elles se soignent, s'accommodent mais ne se referment jamais vraiment. 

Louis ne peut pas croire que la vie est décidée dans une vulgaire semaine de vacances pour lui accorder du répit et un peu de gaieté. Il ne peut pas assimiler que pour une fois, un peu chance ait croisé sa route et a voulu le faire sourire pour de vrai. Il ne le mérite pas alors il ne peut pas le croire parce que ce sont des choses qui n’existent pas. Dans cette soi-disant coïncidence, la vie a tout de même décidé de lui rappeler que la douleur n'est jamais vraiment loin et qu’elle ne le quittera jamais, pas même pour une semaine parce que Louis n’a pas le droit au répit ni au bonheur. 

Il y pense… à cette douleur béante dans la poitrine qui vient frapper à sa porte pour lui rappeler tous ces défauts et ses faiblesses. Il a l’impression de sentir encore Harry à l’intérieur de lui, la sensation est exquise autant qu’elle est douloureuse parce qu’il a la sensation qu’il ne pourra jamais oublier et qu’il en voudra encore et encore, comme une impossibilité à être rassasié. 

Et Louis pense que c’est la pire douleur qui puisse exister… de devoir oublier. 

Il ne peut pas croire que la vie ait foutu la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée sur cette terre… pour ensuite lui crier au visage que tout est terminé. Alors non, Louis ne croit pas du tout au destin parce que si le destin existait, Louis et Harry se seraient rencontrés à Saint-Raphaël, sur la plage ou en classe mais pas du tout pendant des vacances, dans un coin paumé de la Normandie à Etretat. Leur rencontre n’était pas une coïncidence mais juste encore un rappel de la vie pour dire à Louis qu’il ne pourra jamais être heureux.

Louis a tellement mal qu’il a l'impression qu’on lui déchire le cœur, il s'inflige sûrement lui-même la douleur parce qu’il ne peut pas croire qu’elle soit réel. Pourtant, il a vraiment mal et il se demande si c'est normal. Tout cela n’était pas sain, c’est ce qu’il n’arrête pas de se répéter. Ce n’était pas normal, ce n’était pas sain, ce n’était pas le coup du destin sinon il en aurait été autrement n’est-ce pas ? 

Il se remémore leur rencontre en haut de la falaise, la petite chapelle, la plage et ses galets à la con, la maison de Maurice Leblanc, les jardins, le Vieux Marché… la chambre de Harry, la piscine de Harry, les bras de Harry… et tout le reste et il a le tournis. Il se remémore cette Aiguille qui lui colle presque à la peau maintenant comme ancré en lui et symbole d’un désastre évident. Il ne peut pas croire que tout cela se soit déroulé en l'espace d’une simple semaine. Il ne peut pas croire que l’amour arrive dans une vie aussi rapidement et aussi brusquement alors il se dit juste que ça n’existe pas, malgré la douleur. Que ce n’est pas une question de s’aimer trop tôt ou trop tard mais juste une question de s’aimer mal. 

Parce que Louis pense juste qu’ils se sont mal aimés. 

Ils se sont aimés comme des adolescents en manque de repère, l’un parce qu’il a perdu une sœur, l’autre parce qu’il a perdu une part de lui-même. Ils se sont aimés dans des douleurs que le sentiment d’amour ne répare pas. Louis en est persuadé, ils se sont aimés pour soulager leurs blessures individuelles, pour combler un vide de l’existence, pour se rassurer que le destin existe peut-être. Un amour comme le leur ne peut pas exister pour de vrai, il est créé juste pour tenter de se rassurer. 

Louis pleure tellement parce qu’il a réfléchi à beaucoup d’hypothèses, à la façon dont les choses se passeraient, comment les aux-revoir se dérouleraient et tout un tas de truc auxquels il a réfléchi sans cesse, à chaque seconde. Il a pensé à beaucoup de façon de le dire, de le faire, de se rassurer, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas craquer, de ne pas crier. Il aurait voulu dire merci avec une meilleure façon que des gestes, il aurait voulu dire des mots en retour. 

Mais ces choses auraient eu lieu si le destin existait, si les coïncidences étaient réelles et surtout si l’amour était par-dessus quelque chose de sain et de bon. Mais Louis va mal et il est persuadé que Harry va encore plus mal que lui par moment alors il a décidé que l’amour n’était pas bon, qu’il n’était pas normal et qu'il n’était pas même beau. Bien sûr, il n’est pas persuadé de vraiment le penser mais c’est la solution qu’il a trouvé pour prendre son courage à deux mains et la seule hypothèse possible à sa décision.

Lorsqu’il regarde Harry endormi, il pense a tellement de choses mais il essaie surtout d’assimiler et d’apprendre comme le garçon lui a toujours dit de le faire. Louis a la sensation d'être devenu grand ici et peut-être que c’est ce qu’il est au fond maintenant… un véritable adulte. Louis pense que les adultes prennent des grandes décisions, matures et raisonnables. Il est cinq heures du matin, les ronflements de Harry cachent le mal-être de Louis. Il retient son visage, le regarde pendant des minutes entières, il évite de le toucher bien sûr parce qu’il dort mais il se promet de se rappeler de ça… de ses petites fossettes visibles même quand il dort, de ses cils longs et par dessus tout de ses cheveux qu’il a tant touché et de ses lèvres qu’il a tant embrassé. 

Il s’en rappellera, il en est certain. 

Il se lève, sans un bruit et vient prendre le livre qu’il l’intéresse délicatement tout en veillant à être discret. Il regarde une dernière fois derrière lui, il déglutit, les larmes coulant sur son visage et il se déteste un peu plus pour ça, le livre serré contre sa poitrine. 

Il se déteste pour être lâche et pour ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir et pour partir en pleine nuit sans être capable de rester jusqu’au matin. Il part à dix heures en voiture alors il sait qu’il sera déjà parti quand Harry se réveillera. Et tout ce que Louis lui aura laissé, c’est un souvenir et rien d’autre, pas une seule chose de plus. 

Il se tient contre l’embrasure de la porte, il le dévisage et essaie de ne pas craquer pour retourner vers lui, la bouche béante et le regard triste, Louis ne s’est jamais senti aussi vide de son existence. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, ni même comment c’est possible mais il a la sensation de couler et de ne plus respirer. 

\- Merci… pour tout. murmure alors Louis avant de partir laissant le premier amour de sa vie derrière lui. 

Et lorsqu’il ferme la porte, il sait déjà qu’il a déjà quitté Étretat d’une certaine manière.

*

*

*

La voiture roule vite sur l’autoroute, il n’y a pas vraiment de paysages à regarder mais Louis ne peut que regarder par la vitre, le cœur serré. Son père roule depuis déjà deux heures sûrement mais la route est encore longue. Louis a le coude posé sur le rebord de la portière et il essaie de ne pas s’endormir de fatigue même s’il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir fermer les yeux de toute façon. Dès qu’il tente de les fermer, les images reviennent et tout le reste avec.

La radio marche à peine alors il n’y a pas de musique pour combler le silence gênant, le silence qu’il déteste parce qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul silence qu’il était capable de supporter, silence qu’il ne retrouvera alors jamais. Louis a éteint son portable, il ne sait pas s’il pourra le rallumer un jour, preuve encore une fois de sa lâcheté évidente. Il n’a pas l’impression de vraiment être là, un peu perdu quelque part mais il fait semblant. Il va retrouver Saint-Raphaël, sa vie d’avant, la vie qu'il détestait sûrement pour être honnête mais sa vie facile, celle où il a toujours été. Il va retrouver le lycée, ses soit-disants amis, sa maison, sa chambre, la plage de Saint-Raphaël et tout ce qu’il s’imaginait apprécier auparavant mais qui lui semble si fade maintenant. Louis a l’impression d’avoir laissé une part de lui-même là-bas. Il est tellement vide et il ne sait pas comment c’est possible. 

Comment en une simple semaine de vacances a t-il réussi à apprécier une partie de lui et il sait en réalité qu’il a réussi à s’aimer rien qu’un peu parce que cette partie allait de paire avec une autre personne et que sans elle, elle n’existe plus vraiment. Il sait qu’il a laissé cette partie là-bas avec lui pour toujours, sûrement. Il sait que dans sa vie, il n’a fait qu’une seule belle chose et cette belle chose, c’était son amour pour lui. Un amour d’une petite semaine, un amour de vacances comme il en existe des tas. Louis ne doit pas être le premier à tomber sur un amour d’été et à le quitter n’est-ce pas ? Tout se termine forcément un jour de toute façon.

Il se demande juste si c’est le genre de choses qu’on oublie un jour, si cela part avec le temps, avec les mois et les années ou s’il se souviendra toujours de son premier amour d’été, de sa première fois. Il se demande s’il oubliera son odeur, son visage, son rire et toute sa personne. Louis ne veut pas oublier, il a trop mal rien que d’y penser. C’est trop bête de penser que l’amour que l’on porte à quelqu’un vous tient en vie et vous maintient à flot ? On ne peut pas dépendre d’une personne, c’est malsain. Louis se rappelle justement que c’est aussi pour ça qu’il est parti, parce ce qu’il y avait entre eux n’était pas normal. Louis ne peut pas autant raccrocher son bonheur à une simple personne, ce n’est pas juste, ce n’est pas bien. Mais sans lui à présent, il a l’impression d’être retourné à sa petite vie misérable dont il ne veut même pas et il ne sait pas comment gérer, il ne sait pas comment accepter qu’ils ne se reverront jamais. 

La présence de ses parents dans la voiture l’oppresse, il aimerait pouvoir pleurer tranquillement, hurler, crier qu'il se déteste, qu’il n’est qu’un putain de lâche, incapable mais il ne peut pas le faire. Ses parents ne se doutent de rien évidemment, il est rentré chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit, s’est recouché dans son lit comme si de rien n’était, n’a pas fermé les yeux et puis ils sont partis, c’est aussi simple que ça. 

Il suppose que les aux-revoir n’auraient pas pu être différents de ceux-là, en réalité. Louis n’aurait pas eu le courage, ni la force de dire adieu. Il sait qu’il y aurait eu des promesses qui n’auraient pas été tenues, des mots qu’il n’aurait pas pu oublier, un dernier baiser qui aurait sonné comme la fin de quelque chose qu’il n’était pas prêt à envoyer balader. Il ne voulait pas que les choses soient plus dures qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà et il n’y a rien qui aurait pu être changé.

Louis n’est plus en colère, tout simplement parce que la tristesse a pris le pas sur tout autre chose. Il se demande si tout aurait été différent si Harry lui avait parlé, si Harry avait pris les devants mais il ne l’a pas fait alors il suppose que la question ne se pose pas vraiment. C’est quelque chose qui s’oublie non ? Le premier amour et tout ça. 

La douleur s’en ira et l’amour aussi parce qu’il le faut et parce qu’ils n’étaient pas faits pour vivre une longue et belle histoire. Dans un autre monde, peut-être que ça aurait marché. Dans un monde où Louis aurait aimé la personne qu’il est. Dans un monde où Harry n’aurait pas perdu sa sœur. Dans un monde où Louis n’aurait pas eu cette autocritique qui lui colle autant à la peau. Dans un monde où les deux garçons auraient pu s’aimer librement, sans aucune pression ni aucune limite. Dans un monde où les kilomètres n’étaient pas une barrière et un frein. Louis pense sûrement que c’est facile d’imaginer un monde avec des si, avec des hypothèses probables et possibles. Mais le monde n’est pas fait de ces choses là alors… à quoi bon y penser ? Leur histoire était éphémère et Louis le savait dès le premier jour où il a croisé sa route, le départ était inévitable et tout le reste avec. 

Il soupire sans vraiment un bruit et il sort de son sac à dos le livre qu’il a sûrement volé sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. C’est tout ce qui lui reste maintenant, avec le bracelet qu’il porte au poignet et le marque page qui doit être dans son sac à dos. Il le sort pour le mettre dans le livre parce que l’un ne va pas sans l’autre maintenant. Il espère que Harry ne lui en voudra pas d’être parti avec mais il imagine que si Harry lui en veut pour quelque chose, ce n’est pas pour le livre mais pour toutes les autres choses. Louis ne sait pas vraiment s’il aura le courage de le lire, il suppose qu’il a juste emmené le bouquin parce que c’était quelque chose qu’il voulait vraiment. Il a envie de pleurer rien qu’en regardant la couverture et il a beau passer sa main dessus, il a l’impression de sentir encore l’odeur de Harry. Ça n’a pas de sens car c’est juste un livre mais Louis ne peut pas s’en empêcher. 

Il a du temps à tuer alors évidemment, il décide finalement de l’ouvrir pour le lire parce qu’il aimerait bien savoir la vérité sur ce trésor à la con. Il en veut à Harry pour tout cela, pour toutes ces histoires qu’il lui a raconté et pour tous ces secrets dont il ne connaîtra jamais la vérité. Ils auraient dû aller chercher le trésor ensemble, se rendre au trou à l’homme et rester coincé dans cette grotte. Ils auraient dû faire l’amour sur la plage des galets et fumer ensemble pour que Louis apprenne mais la vie ne leur a pas vraiment laissé le temps pour faire toutes ces choses apparemment. Ils ne sont ni dans un film ni dans une série, rien de tout ça alors Louis imagine qu’il a déjà eu de la chance au fond.

Puis il s’arrête un peu de respirer quand il ouvre la première page du livre parce qu’il se rend compte qu’il y a du texte écrit dessus, pas du texte imprimé mais du texte écrit à la main et au stylo sur les trois premières pages. Louis a la gorge serré parce qu’il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi c’est écrit là mais il suppose que Harry a écrit quelque chose à l’intérieur. Il reste la bouche entrouverte, passant sa main sur l’écriture fine et en italique écrit par la main de Harry. 

Au début, il pense qu’il ne va tout simplement pas lire parce que ça ne le regarde sûrement pas, que c’est personnel et qu’il n’a pas lieu de lire quelque chose de privé et qui ne le concerne pas. Seulement voilà, il voit écrit son prénom plusieurs fois en survolant les lignes. Son coeur s’arrête et il ne sait pas s’il peut endurer ça, s’il peut lire ce qu’il y a d’écrit là-dedans parce qu’il a déjà tellement mal au coeur mais il prend une grande respiration, il se concentre oubliant tout ce qu’il y a autour de lui et il commence à lire, la gorge nouée :

_J’écris ici parce que je sais que tu liras ces mots un jour, je ne sais pas vraiment quand mais je sais que ça arrivera. Je sais que ce livre sera le tien bientôt parce que je te l’ai promis et que je veux tenir cette promesse. J’aurais sûrement pu te dire tout ça à voix haute mais je n’y arrive pas, il y a des mots qui ne veulent pas sortir. Je ne sais pas quand tu auras ce livre dans tes mains, peut-être que ce sera le dernier jour et peut-être que ça t’empêchera de partir loin de moi. On en a jamais parlé Louis, de toi et de ton départ comme si on savait qu’il n’y avait aucun mot à mettre là-dessus parce que c’est trop douloureux. Je sais que tu as envie d’en parler, que tu essaies parfois de glisser des petites remarques pour me faire comprendre que tu pars bientôt mais je ne suis pas capable d’en parler parce que ton départ, ça signifie quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à accepter. Ça signifie que je vais être de nouveau tout seul et que tu ne seras plus là pour combler le vide. Je ne peux pas dire que tu as comblé le vide de la disparition de Marion parce que ce n’est pas pareil mais tu as réussi à prendre une place que je n’ai laissé à personne d’autre depuis son départ. Je t’ai aimé sûrement dès le premier jour, dès cette fois où je t’ai vu sur la falaise avec tes vêtements trop grands et tes yeux bleus. Le même bleu que la mer qui se tenait juste devant moi à cet instant-là. Et alors que j’avais choisi de sauter dans le bleu de la mer, j’ai préféré sauter dans le bleu de tes yeux, bêtement. Je refuse ton départ Louis, je refuse que tu partes loin de moi, que tu me laisses dans cette solitude qui m’effraie. Tu as ta place maintenant, dans ma chambre, dans ma piscine, sur mon mur de photos, dans ma vie. Tu as ta place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on en parle pas mais je suppose que c’est parce qu’on sait toi comme moi ce que ce départ signifie et ce qu’il en adviendra de nous. Tu crois que la distance efface l’amour ? Je n’en suis pas certain. La distance ne me fera pas oublier tout ce que j’ai ressenti et ressent pour toi mais je veux que tu restes, Louis. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, pour toujours mais ça serait égoïste de te le demander n’est-ce pas ? Parce qu’on a seulement dix-sept ans et à notre âge, on ne décide pas de ce que l’on veut. Alors je suppose que tu vas partir et que tu vas me laisser sans un mot, et que notre histoire ne se résumera qu’à une simple histoire d’amour de vacances, un amour d’une semaine, un amour d’été mais tu es tellement plus que ça à mes yeux, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas si tu liras ça ou si ce livre restera chez moi parce que je ne te l’aurais jamais donné par peur que tu lises ses mots mais je veux te le dire quand même : tu es tellement plus qu’un amour d’été et qu’un amour de vacances. Tu es la première personne que j’ai aimé Louis et c’est quelque chose qui ne s’oublie pas malgré la distance. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il adviendra de nous, tu sais, de notre amour, de notre histoire, de ce que l’on s’est donné. Je n’en sais rien mais j’ai peur à chaque seconde de ne jamais te revoir. J’ai peur que la vie m’arrache à toi, qu’elle t’enlève loin de moi et j’ai peur que tu oublies aussi. Louis, tu es à part du monde. Je crois que c’est pour ça que tu détestes tellement la personne que tu es. Parce que tu n’es pas dans les codes, pas comme les autres, pas comme la plupart des personnes mais moi je vais te dire : cette place à part est la plus belle chose que j’ai pu voir et c’est ce qui m’a fait t'aimer. Parce que je t’aime tellement et je ne sais pas si je t’aimerais toute ma vie mais je veux que tu saches que tout ce que l’on a eu toi et moi et bien, tout t’appartient maintenant. Tu m’as tant que tu voudras bien de moi, tu as mon corps et ma personne pour ce que tu voudras bien en faire, peu importe. Je veux vraiment que tu te rappelles de ça. Je ne reprendrais rien, tout ce que je t’ai donné, tout ce que tu as eu de moi, je te le laisse sans vouloir le reprendre et je ne veux pas que tu l’oublies. Je veux que tu gardes en tête les baisers, les caresses, les rires, les discussions, les souvenirs, les prises de tête. Je veux que tu les gardes car je ne reprendrais rien. Je veux que tu t’en souviennes comme un moment qui a marqué ta vie car tu as marqué la mienne. Toi et ta personne, toi et ton doux visage, toi et tes manies, toi et ta stupide fragilité, toi et ta timidité, toi et tes insécurités. J’ai aimé chaque partie de toi Louis, de la plus confiante à la plus fragile. J’ai aimé ton autocritique qui te rend si véritable et si réel. J’aime ton entièreté Louis et tout ce que tu m’as offert durant cette semaine. Quand je t’écris ça, il reste deux jours et je ne sais pas s’il en restera plus mais je voulais l’écrire sans même savoir si tu vas le lire. Louis, je t’ai aimé et je t’aimerais encore pour longtemps peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Peu importe si tu pars loin de moi, peu importe si tout s’arrête, je ne remplacerais rien et je ne changerais rien. Tu m’as donné en une semaine plus que quiconque ne m’a jamais donné et je t’en remercie. Tu crois que je t’ai tout appris mais il faut que tu le saches, tu as été le meilleur dans notre relation, du début à la fin et je suis désolé si je n’ai pas été assez bien. J’aurais dû être à ta hauteur mais souviens toi que je t’ai donné absolument tout de moi et que je n’oublierais rien._

_Je ne t’oublierais pas, jamais. Tu as marqué ma petite vie, aussi futile soit-elle et tu l’as rendu belle le temps d’une semaine. Sois en fier parce que moi je suis fier de toi._

_Oh et aussi, si tu comptes lire ce livre ( ce que tu vas faire j’en suis sûr ) je dois tout de même te dire quelque chose : le trésor n’existe pas. Je n’ai pas été vérifié, parce que je ne suis pas courageux et pas assez brave mais je l’ai juste compris. Le trésor n’existe pas mais s’il existait, je sais qu’il ne serait pas caché sous l’Aiguille Creuse._

_Tout simplement parce que le trésor des falaises, c’est toi._

Il n’y a plus rien après ça mais Louis suppose que c’est déjà bien assez parce qu’il ne peut pas retenir ses larmes, elles ont coulé dès la seconde ligne sûrement, un peu trop bouleversées. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui le fait pleurer pour être honnête : les mots bien sûr mais surtout le fait de lire tout ça après… la connerie immense de Louis d’être parti sans dire au revoir. Louis ne peut que s’en vouloir et il se demande si c’est normal d’avoir envie de vomir là soudainement. Il a la nausée parce qu’il ne peut pas croire que ce sont les mots que Harry cachés au plus profond de lui-même et qu’il les a écrit juste ici sans jamais pouvoir les dire. Louis se demande s’il avait lu ça, si les choses auraient été différentes, s’il ne serait pas parti en plein milieu de la nuit, s'il aurait changé d’avis. Il n’en sait rien parce que le monde n’est pas fait de si, comme le dit si bien Louis. 

Il est bouleversé, profondément bouleversé parce que les mots sont si forts et si incroyables et peut-être qu’il se rend compte seulement maintenant de tout l’amour que Harry pouvait lui porter et qu’il ne voyait sûrement pas assez. Il relit encore et encore et à chaque fois, il a l’impression qu’on le poignarde un peu plus. Il ne peut pas rester insensible face à ça, il ne peut pas faire semblant que tout ira bien, qu’il oubliera aussi ses mots là parce que ce n’est pas possible. 

Il pleure et il ne se rend pas vraiment compte du bruit qu’il fait, de ses reniflements, de sa respiration un peu trop lourde. Alors évidemment sa mère se retourne pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés et son air stricte mais Louis n’arrive pas à contenir ses larmes. 

Il le voudrait tellement mais il veut faire demi-tour maintenant, retourner à Étretat, enlacer Harry et lui dire qu’il l’aime de tout son être et qu’il veut rester avec lui. Il veut retourner en arrière, juste pour quelques heures, revivre leur nuit d’amour, sentir Harry en lui, entendre ses gémissements. Il veut juste l’embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras, une dernière fois. Il a l’impression de mourir à l’intérieur de lui-même et c’est une sensation atroce. C’est à peine s’il arrive à respirer correctement. 

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu pleures là ? balance sa mère d’un ton sec. 

\- Je… Je veux retourner là-bas, faites demi-tour… s’il vous plaît, faites demi-tour.

Sa mère rigole et il a envie de sortir de la voiture tellement il ne peut pas supporter ça. Bien évidemment, il ne peut pas le faire parce qu’ils roulent à 130 et parce que ça serait stupide. Ils ne peuvent pas faire demi-tour, Louis le sait bien mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’espérer que son père va prendre la prochaine sortie et l’écouter pour une fois.

\- Oh bon dieu, Louis, sérieusement ? Arrête tes caprices. Tu vas t’en remettre, tu pleures pourquoi là ? Me dis pas que t’es triste juste parce que tu vas pas revoir ce garçon là ? 

Louis ne répond pas, il déteste la façon dont sa mère prononce le mot garçon comme si c’était si insignifiant. Rien n’est insignifiant et surtout pas lui, après tous ces mots qu’il a écrit, il ne peut pas le concevoir. Mais évidemment sa mère renchérit parce qu’elle ne sait jamais s’arrêter et elle s’adresse alors au père de Louis comme si Louis n’était même plus dans la voiture. 

\- T’entends ça ? Il est en train de pleurer pour un stupide garçon qu’il connaît à peine. 

Louis croit qu’il ne peut plus rien supporter à ce moment-là, peut-être qu’il y a un trop plein d’émotions, de colère, de tristesse, de rage, de peine, de culpabilité. C’est trop pour lui, trop pour ce qu’il est capable d’accepter. Il ne peut plus rien voir, ni comprendre, il ne peut plus supporter sa mère, son père, plus supporter cette voiture et l’ambiance. Il ne peut plus supporter les mots et il repense à ce que Harry a écrit et il regrette tellement qu’il en perd sûrement un peu la raison.

\- C’était pas un stupide garçon, t’entends pas ? crie alors Louis, en colère. T’es tellement aveugle hein que tu vois rien c’est ça ? Et toi non plus papa, tu vois rien parce que t’es tellement ailleurs, tellement sous les ordres de maman comme un petit toutou que t’es pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit c’est ça ? Je l’aimais, vous entendez ? Comme ça, vous aurez une raison de plus de dire que votre fils n’est qu’une merde, un incapable, qu’il est une erreur sur cette terre, allez-y, vous pouvez le dire ! T’entends ça maman, ton fils que tu détestes est tombé amoureux d’un garçon, amoureux maman et il a embrassé ce stupide garçon, et il a fait l’amour avec ce stupide garçon, t’entends, tu comprends ? Alors vas-y maintenant, détestes moi encore plus, c’est pas comme si j’avais pas l’habitude. Tu m’as détesté toute ta putain de vie et toi papa, tu l’as laissé faire et ça fait de toi une personne aussi horrible qu’elle. 

Louis reprend son souffle, tellement en colère et le silence retombe. Sa mère s’étouffe presque et elle le regarde avec des yeux tellement ronds qu’ils sont à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites et son père a les mains crispées sur le volant. Louis ne s’en veut même pas de l’avoir balancé comme ça, il est plutôt fier même et il est sûr que Harry aurait fier de lui. Bien évidemment, il suppose qu’il va regretter de l’avoir dit vu à quel point sa mère semble à deux doigts de le faire descendre de la voiture. 

Il s’en fiche pour être honnête. 

\- Tu vas oublier absolument tout ce que tu viens de dire et je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, c’est clair ? dit alors sa mère avec une colère noire. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça sortir de ta bouche. 

Louis ne répond pas, ça ne servirait à rien. Il se contente de ne plus ouvrir la bouche et faisant semblant que ça ne l’atteint pas, il ne s’attendait pas à une autre réaction de toute façon. Il doit se considérer heureux de ne pas avoir eu pire. Évidemment, sa mère fait semblant de ne pas le croire, comme si c’était des bêtises tout droit sorties de son cerveau et bien sûr, son père fait pareil. 

Mais Louis l’a dit au moins, il a réussi à le dire et c’est comme si tout était plus vrai maintenant, comme si ce n’était plus un secret pour personne, comme si Louis pouvait l’aimer au grand jour à présent. 

Dommage qu’il soit si loin d’Étretat pour s’en rendre compte maintenant. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la troisième partie.


	4. Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normandie.  
> Une semaine d’été où Louis qui déteste les vacances rencontre Harry, frivole et insouciant au bord des falaises d’Étretat. Sous une chaleur normande, une mer agitée, un vent léger, Louis découvre, explore et se cherche aux côtés d’un garçon qui souhaite alors, tout lui apprendre.

Louis est dans le bureau depuis déjà trente minutes mais il ne fait que fixer le stylo que la dame tient dans les mains, faisant semblant d’écouter sans vraiment le faire. L’odeur du bureau n’est pas agréable même si la dame semble gentille. 

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard non ? Il faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses Louis car les inscriptions pour l’université vont commencer et tu es le seul à n’avoir mis aucun vœu pour l’instant. 

Louis hausse les épaules, peu convaincu. Il n’a pas vraiment réfléchi à la question pour être honnête alors il n’en sait rien, il est simplement perdu. 

\- Tu as des notes assez bonnes en français, même plutôt excellentes contrairement à l’année dernière. Est-ce que c’est une matière que tu apprécies ?

\- Ouais, j’aime plutôt bien. répond Louis en acquiesçant. 

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on regarde les cursus pour des études littéraires ? Tu crois que ça pourrait t’intéresser ? demande la conseillère avec une voix calme et gentille. 

\- Euh ouais, j’en sais rien… c’est pour faire quoi ? 

\- Et bien tu pourrais peut-être faire une licence de lettre et ensuite si l’envie t’en prend, choisir un master qui te dirigerait vers une spécialité comme être professeur, travailler dans l’édition ou écrire ? Il y a plein de possibilités. 

\- Oh… ouais, on peut regarder ça alors.

Louis ne sait pas vraiment si ça peut lui plaire pour être honnête mais il n’y a pas grand-chose qui l’intéresse de toute façon. C’est déjà un miracle qu’il ait réussi à avoir la moyenne à une matière mais il ne veut pas mentir, il apprécie le français surtout depuis quelques mois et depuis qu’il lit beaucoup. Il rend des bons devoirs, des bonnes dissertations et sa professeur l’a félicité maintes et maintes fois. Il ne sait pas vraiment si ce qu’il écrit est bon mais il aime bien le faire. Il ne sait pas vraiment d’où cette soudaine passion vient ou il préfère ne pas s’en rappeler. 

\- Est-ce que tu sais où tu aimerais étudier ? Est-ce que tu voudrais rester dans la région ?

Louis relève le regard vers elle en secouant la tête. 

\- Non, je voudrais partir d’ici, le plus loin possible.

Elle hoche la tête et puis elle regarde un peu sur son ordinateur toutes les possibilités, elle lui parle en même temps mais il l’écoute à peine. Ça lui paraît inconcevable de rester ici, il ne le souhaite pas du tout. Il a même hâte d’avoir fini son année, d’obtenir son baccalauréat s’il y arrive bien sûr et de partir n’importe où mais pas ici, tout simplement. 

\- Très bien, tu as une idée d’où tu voudrais aller ?

\- Non pas vraiment… peu importe mais pas dans le sud. 

\- Tu pourrais très bien étudier en région parisienne alors, ça serait une bonne option pour toi. explique la dame calmement. Mais ce cursus existe un peu partout, à Strasbourg, à Nancy, à Nantes, à Lille, à Rouen, au Havre, à Rennes, vraiment partout. 

\- Au… Au Havre ? murmure Louis, un peu secoué. 

\- Oui, au Havre en Normandie. Tu aimes bien la ville ?

\- Je… Euh non, oubliez cette possibilité. 

Elle acquiesce en haussant les sourcils mais Louis ne la regarde déjà plus, reparti dans ses pensées. Il ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi son cerveau a fait tilt dès qu’elle a prononcé la ville mais il sait que ça n’a rien d’anodin. Il se souvient d’un casino dans le coin… dans ses souvenirs en tout cas. 

À partir de ce moment-là, elle parle de la licence mais Louis n’écoute plus du tout, complètement ailleurs comme si tout cela l’avait un peu assommé ce qui est le cas. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la sensation d’avoir son cœur qui fait un bond en avant de la sorte. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'il détestait la sensation mais maintenant en tout cas, il ne l’apprécie guère. Il fait semblant d’hocher la tête à chaque fois qu’elle pose une question mais il ne pense plus à sa licence, à l’université. 

Il pense à autre chose mais sans mettre aucun mot dessus. 

*

*

*

Il est rentré chez lui, tard ce soir-là, s’enfermant dans sa chambre sans parler avec ses parents et sans manger. Il a récupéré plein de brochures pour l’université mais il ne les a pas vraiment regardées. Il est allongé dans son lit depuis presque une heure, le visage rivé au plafond, le regard un peu vide. 

Il entend sa mère se disputer avec son père, c’est régulier en ce moment, presque quotidien mais il ne prend pas part à leur engueulade parce qu’il n’en à rien à faire. Tant mieux, il espère peut-être au fond qu’ils divorceront comme ça il n’aura plus à supporter ça. Le seul avantage, c’est qu’au moins sa mère passe la plupart du temps à faire chier son père maintenant, du coup il n’est plus vraiment le centre de ses critiques mais de toute façon, ils se parlent à peine depuis l'été. C’est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Louis voit une psychologue depuis deux mois maintenant. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment au début mais au final, il se rend compte que c’est une bonne chose. Il ne lui parle pas beaucoup, c’est plutôt elle qui fait la conversation mais il essaie quand même et parfois, c’est difficile mais ça l’aide un peu. Elle lui parle de sa mère, de ce qu’il ressent et s’il n’a pas envie d’en parler alors il parle d’autre chose. Il n’a jamais parlé de lui cependant, jamais. Il trouve que c’est une barrière un peu trop immense à franchir. Mais peut-être qu’il en parlera demain lors de son rendez-vous. Il expliquera la sensation qu’il a ressenti quand il a entendu la conseillère parler du Havre. 

Il prend son téléphone, il n’a aucune notification bien sûr mais ça ne change pas de d’habitude, pas vraiment. Il ouvre l’application des messages et il remonte un peu loin, au moins d’octobre au dernier message qu’il y a dans leur conversation. C’est la photo qu’ils ont prise dans les jardins. C’est la dernière chose que Harry lui a envoyé, avant une centaine de messages que Louis a laissés sans réponse. Il regarde la photo tous les jours pour être honnête. Il n’y a pas un seul jour où il ne la regarde pas, ça l’aide à avancer et à respirer dans un sens. Bien sûr la conversation est vide depuis des mois maintenant mais il apprécie regarder la photo juste pour se rappeler.

Ça ne lui fait plus vraiment mal au cœur, juste un simple pincement à présent, c’est à peu près tout même si bien sûr, il ressent encore un peu de tristesse à chaque fois qu’il la regarde. Il ferme son téléphone et soupire en ouvrant son ordinateur. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il cherche en regardant le cursus de la licence qui se trouve au Havre. Il s’imagine étudier là-bas, être proche de lui, à quelques minutes en voiture à peine. Le cursus semble intéressant et Louis ne peut pas mentir, il postulerait bien s’il n’y avait pas eu un fossé immense entre les deux garçons et s’il n’avait pas fait le con. 

Il lui manque tous les jours mais il n’a jamais cherché à reprendre contact parce qu’il a décidé de prendre soin de lui avant tout autre de chose. Louis a besoin d’aller mieux, de se sentir entier et heureux et il ne l’est pas encore tout à fait. C’est aussi pour cela qu’il a choisi de voir une psychologue, dans l’espoir qu’un jour, il aura le courage de le recontacter. Il ne le fera sûrement jamais parce que depuis le temps, Harry a dû oublier mais Louis ne l’a pas fait. Il ne le fera jamais jamais pour être franc mais ça lui donne du courage et de la volonté d’y penser tout de même. 

Lorsqu’il ouvre une autre page internet, il tape le nom d’Etretat sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il a envie de regarder des images ou de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l’intéresser. Il est un peu perdu pour être honnête parce qu’ en quatre mois, il aurait eu le temps de faire ces choses-là mais il ne l’a jamais fait, par peur, par stupidité, par lâcheté encore une fois ou juste parce qu’il n’avait pas le courage. Aujourd’hui, il ne se sent pas capable de le faire non plus mais il tente sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment. 

Il tombe sur plein de liens de sites touristiques qui vante les mérites du meilleur coin de Normandie. Louis est à deux doigts de laisser un avis sur chacun d’entre eux qui dirait quelque chose comme :

_Je ne vous conseille pas d’aller là-bas sinon vous ne pourrez plus jamais repartir et surtout si vous tombez amoureux d’un garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui vous fera tourner la tête._

Bien sûr, Louis ne le fait pas mais ce n’est pas l’envie qui lui en manque.

Et puis il tombe sur un article qui date d’il y a quatre semaines, un article de presse locale et son cœur s’arrête. L’article parle d’un suicide près des falaises d’un garçon mais Louis ne peut pas ouvrir l’article, il ne peut pas le faire car il est paralysé. Il a l’impression de tomber de quatre étages, de chuter lentement et il sent sa main qui tremble contre les touches de son ordinateur. 

Il n’ouvre pas l’article parce qu’il a l’impression de sentir que tout cela est vrai parce qu’il ne peut pas le savoir en réalité. Il n’a pas parlé à Harry depuis des mois et il l’a laissé… il l’a abandonné sans jamais aucune nouvelle alors que le garçon n’allait pas bien non plus.

Il a laissé Harry pour s’occuper de lui et pour aller mieux sans penser à ce qu’il ressentait de son côté.

Alors Louis sait que l’article parle de lui, il ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment, il le sait et il se met à trembler de toutes ses forces et à pleurer parce qu’il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

Il regarde l'article figé et il revoit Harry près de la falaise ce jour-là, il le revoit prêt à sauter parce qu’il allait le faire. En partant sans dire au revoir, Louis a abandonné le garçon dont il était amoureux et il ne peut pas croire qu’il soit une si mauvaise personne. Il a tellement mal au coeur, la nausée s'empare de lui parce qu'il ouvre l'article et ça parle d'un garçon sans âge ni prénom ni quoi que ce soit mais Louis sait. 

Il sait que cet article parle de lui parce qu’il ne peut pas en être autrement, il suppose qu’il n’y a personne d’autre qui pourrait faire ça… juste lui et sa solitude. Il n'y a que Harry qui pourrait sauter du haut des falaises. Parce qu'il a déjà essayé une fois.

Louis crie alors en balançant son ordinateur, il crie à s’en faire mal, il pousse sa couette, son oreiller, il envoie tout valser. Il prend précipitamment son téléphone et il appelle le numéro parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter la douleur. Il a besoin de l'entendre, il a besoin de savoir que c'est faux. 

Il appelle mais personne ne décroche et Louis pleure encore plus parce qu'il ne répond pas et parce que Harry est parti, parce que Harry n’est plus là. 

Harry est mort. 

Harry a rejoint sa sœur là-haut. 

Harry s’est suicidé il y quatre semaines. 

Il crie tout seul, il pleure parce qu’il se déteste, parce qu’il ne peut pas avoir été si égoïste, parce qu’il ne peut pas croire que Harry soit parti sans lui dire au revoir… Mais Louis a fait pareil n’est-ce pas ? Alors il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il a tellement mal au cœur, ses parents ne viennent même pas le voir et pourtant il est sûr qu’il fait beaucoup de bruit. Il rappelle mais personne ne décroche une fois de plus et le monde s’écroule pour Louis.

Son monde s’écroule parce qu’il sait qu’un jour où l’autre, il aurait réussi à reprendre de ses nouvelles, à le rappeler, à lui dire qu’il était prêt maintenant pour lui et pour le reste. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour se soigner lui et ses blessures. Il avait besoin de temps mais Harry ne lui en a pas donné, Harry est parti maintenant… pour toujours et il ne le reverra plus jamais.

Harry est mort et Louis a l’impression de mourir avec lui à ce moment là, il ne peut pas le croire, il ne peut pas l’imaginer, il ne veut pas assimiler la vérité, il ne veut pas comprendre, il se déteste tellement, il a la sensation de replonger dans une spirale horrible et il n’arrive même plus à respirer. Il sent son coeur ralentir, sa respiration lente, son souffle coupé… il ne veut pas y croire, il ne veut pas y croire, ce n’est pas possible. 

Louis ne veut plus vivre non plus. 

*

*

*

Son téléphone sonne.

Louis est recroquevillé contre le coin de sa chambre depuis des heures alors il répond machinalement sans vraiment comprendre parce qu’il ne comprend plus rien. Il ne veut pas savoir, il ne veut pas imaginer, il veut juste que tout s’arrête.

\- L…Louis ?

Le souffle coupé, il entend sa voix à l’autre bout de l’appareil mais il pense qu’il rêve parce que Harry est mort n’est-ce pas ? Harry est mort.

Une seconde se passe et deux et puis il y a comme une vague de soulagement qui vient prendre Louis et qui lui fait comprendre qu’il s’est trompé…. Parce que Harry est l’autre bout du fil.

Harry est là.

\- Louis…. ? Tu m’as appelé ? Ça va ? 

\- Je… Je… J’ai vu cet article… Sur un suicide…Près des falaises… Et je… Oh mon dieu, Harry. 

Louis pleure de nouveau parce que merde, tout est en train de retomber, il entend sa voix qu’il n’avait plus entendu depuis des mois. Il entend sa respiration au bout du fil et il a l'impression de revivre et il sait que l’amour ne s’efface pas comme ça. 

\- Ce n’était pas moi, répond Harry calmement, ce n’était pas moi Louis, il y a des tas de gens qui font ça, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas moi. 

\- Ce n’était pas toi… reprend Louis, tremblant et assimilant ses mots.

Un silence prend place, ils s'écoutent l'un et l'autre respirer mais l'atmosphère est lourde au vu des mois écouler et de la rancoeur peut-être malgré l'amour. Louis sent cette tension qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu entre eux, ce malaise, cette gêne qui n'existait pas avant et il sait que tout est de sa faute. 

\- Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu m’appellerais de nouveau. 

\- J’ai cru que tu étais mort… merde, j’ai eu tellement peur, je... suis désolé. murmure Louis en s’essuyant les yeux.

\- Je… ne sais pas quoi te dire… ça fait bizarre de t’entendre de nouveau… je… ça m’a manqué, putain. souffle Harry comme un immense soulagement.

Louis sourit contre l’appareil un peu secoué parce qu’il entend son Harry à l’autre bout du fil et il a l’impression de sentir entier de nouveau, comme si les quelques mois sans nouvelles l’un de l’autre n’avaient été qu’une passé improbable. 

Mais bien sûr, il sent de la distance… beaucoup de distance.

\- Je vais m’inscrire à l’université du Havre à la rentrée. 

Voilà, c’est tout ce que Louis peut dire parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre, il ne sait pas comment combler le manque, comment relancer la conversation, comment faire sourire Harry, comment lui faire comprendre qu’il est désolé pour tout ça, qu’il ne veut pas raccrocher et se dire au revoir de nouveau. Il a besoin de l’entendre alors il veut juste faire la discussion. 

\- Ouais ? C’est une bonne université… peut-être que moi aussi j’irais à celle-là mais c’est loin de chez toi non ?

\- Non pas vraiment. 

\- Tu n’habites plus à Saint-Raphaël ? questionne alors Harry, d’une voix intriguée. 

\- Si… mais chez moi, c’était d’être là-bas… avec toi, pas ici. 

Louis se tait, il ne sait pas vraiment si c’est une bonne idée de dire des choses pareilles après tant de mois de silence et surtout après ce qu’il a fait mais il sait que c’est la vérité. Il a parlé de ça avec sa psychologue, de ne plus cacher les choses qu’il veut vraiment dire. Il doit arrêter de mentir, de se cacher derrière des choses fausses. Il doit arrêter la peur de toujours décevoir, d’être décevant. Il doit arrêter alors il dit la vérité. 

\- Louis… 

\- Je suis désolé… et je sais que ce n’est pas quelque chose qui suffit pour me faire pardonner ou pour comprendre mais je suis vraiment désolé d’être parti sans aucune explication mais c’est ce que je devais faire Harry, tu comprends ? Parce que notre amour n’était pas beau et tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? On s’est aimés trop vite, trop rapidement, trop brusquement et ce n’était pas beau. On s’accrochait l’un à l’autre parce que nous n’avions que ça pour aller mieux et je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois une bouée de sauvetage Harry. Tu devais être plus que ça alors je suis parti pour aller mieux… et pour mieux te retrouver plus tard. Je t’aurais rappelé Harry, sûrement pas aujourd’hui et sûrement pas dans les semaines à venir mais je t’aurais rappelé. Je n’ai rien oublié Harry, tu comprends ? J’ai toujours le bracelet au poignet, j’ai toujours ton livre que je lis une fois par semaine, j’ai toujours cette photo que tu m’as envoyé et tous les messages. J’ai tout gardé et je n’ai rien rejeté parce que je savais que je te rappellerais. Personne n’a pris ta place et peut-être que quelqu’un a pris la mienne de ton côté, j’en sais rien mais c’est la vérité Harry… Je t’aurais rappelé mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps. Je t’aurais rappelé parce que l’amour ne s’oublie pas et tout ce qu’on a vécu non plus alors je suis désolé. Tu ne pouvais pas m’aider Harry, j’aurais sombré un jour ou l’autre même près de toi et je sais que toi aussi n’est-ce pas ? Alors j’espère que tu vas mieux et je suis fier de toi si c’est le cas. Je vais mieux moi, je vois un psychologue… et ça m’aide beaucoup. Je vais mieux Harry et tu me manques à chaque putain de secondes mais s’il te plaît, ne me repousses pas, ne me dis pas que tu me détestes, ne me dis pas que tu m’en veux parce que je sais que je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre une deuxième fois. 

Louis a l’impression que Harry pleure à l’autre bout du fil mais peut-être qu’il se trompe. Il attend des secondes entières, le cœur battant contre sa poitrine. 

\- Louis ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- C’est comment Saint-Raphaël pendant les vacances l’hiver ? Du genre ennuyant ?

\- Ennuyant tu dis ? Ça dépend, t’es là pour combien de semaines ? réplique Louis avec un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je sais pas… le temps juste pour mon ancien petit copain et moi qu’on se retrouve et qu’on apprenne à se ré-aimer correctement, je suppose. 

Louis sourit contre l’appareil, se remémorant leur première conversation.

Parce qu'il a l'impression de revivre la même chose, leur rencontre et tout le reste mais il sait que cette fois-ci, il y a quelque chose de plus dans leurs paroles comme un manque qui n'aurait pas du exister, comme quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du avoir lieu mais quelque chose qui a fait du bien à l'un et à l'autre. 

Et c'est sincère, c'est beau, c'est leur relation, leur amour bancal mais passionnel.

_Ils retomberont amoureux durant les vacances d’hiver, une seconde fois._

_À Saint-Raphaël cette fois._

_Loin des falaises et de l'Aiguille._

_Mais avec autant d'amour, si ce n'est plus encore._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.


End file.
